


Dark Rose

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 一个基于原作故事，让Roman活下来，Ruby和他慢慢互相了解、相处，然后在一起的世界线。





	1. 偶遇

**Author's Note:**

> 主要是rosewick的故事，其它CP基本不涉及，有baked alaska的情节但不会太多。  
> 这篇故事里不会涉及R18内容，标T级是为了可能出现的微暴力情节。

事实上，Ruby有一个秘密，一个谁都没有告诉过的秘密。  
当然，既然她谁都没有告诉过，说明这不是一个会影响到别人的事情。但毕竟，如果你不想告诉别人一件事情的话，至少这件事情对你自己总是有一些特别意义的。  
这是一个很小很小的秘密。但有的时候，一件小事能对将来产生的影响，却是无法估量的，即使它的发生只在一瞬间。

那是一个周末。Ruby百无聊赖地走在街上。  
难得的周末时间，她的朋友们却全都在忙着各式各样的事情。  
Yang去找人打架……好吧，实际上是她和Nora在早餐时为肉怎么做好吃而争执了起来（但这个争端其实是Jaune无意中挑起来的），去训练场解决问题了。Ren自然跟着Nora去看她们打架了，Jaune也被Pyrrha以学习为由一起拽了过去。Weiss从早上起就不知所踪，没人知道她去了哪里做了什么。而Blake……她在看书，对。  
她也很想找Penny出来玩，但是她根本不知道去哪里找她，她总是神出鬼没的。

Ruby在城里漫无目的地晃悠着，不知不觉地走到了位置很偏的小巷。原本有些无精打采的她在这段时间里早已恢复精神，研究着墙上千奇百怪的涂鸦倒也慢慢开始觉得有趣起来。  
她对着一段互相谩骂的对话笑了出来，笑完才吐吐舌头左右环顾了一下，看有没有被什么人发现。然后她耸耸肩，想着被发现了又怎么样，反正也没人认识她。接下来她开始饶有兴趣地研究起一段段深情告白，别说有些写的还很美丽感人，也不知道被告白的对象有没有看到它们。  
她研究着研究着，突然看到了一个很可爱的、不知道谁涂上去的小图案，是一支小蜡烛，但是上面的烛火……与其说是烛火，不如说更像是……唔。Ruby反复看了半天，最后还是觉得自己的直觉没有错，这分明不是烛火，而是冰激凌嘛。蜡烛上的冰激凌也不知道是什么人想出来的奇怪组合。她做了个鬼脸在脑中勾勒了一下什么样的人会画这种奇怪的东西——想不出来。嘛，她耸耸肩继续沿着小巷走了下去。  
让她没想到的是，走了一段路之后，她又看见了那个冰激凌蜡烛。这激起了她的兴趣，干脆不再关注墙上的其它涂鸦，只是顺着一路寻找起这个特殊的标识。  
她还真的找到了。  
第三个、第四个、第五个，随着她走得越来越远，她也找到了越来越多的冰激凌蜡烛。终于，她在周围跑了几圈，确定没有更多后，知道自己找到了最后一个。  
她已经不知道自己走到什么地方了，周围看起来一片破败阴森，显然都没有人居住。而这最后一个冰激凌蜡烛，就画在这荒芜地域的一扇小门上面。  
Ruby仔细听了听，里面没有任何动静。应该没有人吧？她在门口犹豫了一下，来回蹭了几次脚，转身准备离开，走了几步又停了下来，回头看着这扇门。她盯着那个可爱的小图案看了几秒，不知道为什么，总觉得自己的好奇心莫名地高涨，最终还是磨蹭回了门口。  
她敲了敲门。  
敲门的声音在偏远寂静的小巷中异常响亮，回声甚至都有点吓人，Ruby脖子后的汗毛都惊起了一点。她等了两秒，小巷中又恢复了寂静。果然……没人吗？她稍微有点失望，转身准备离开。  
“进来。”  
然而，她刚转身，门内就传来一个声音。  
她再次转回去面对着小门，深吸了一口气，推开了它。  
在走进的一瞬间，她突然觉得……刚才的声音，是不是有点熟悉？

Roman躺在躺椅上，胳膊搭在眼睛上面休息。他听到了门口的敲门声，一边心想Neo什么时候也学会敲门了，一边喊了一声“进来”。  
他听到了靠近的脚步声。  
“Neo，怎么了？我告诉过你这样的地点别随便找过来，有紧急任务吗？”  
他听到脚步声停了下来，突然觉得哪里不对。Neo！Neo她不在这里，她还不在这座城市！在他把胳膊放下，坐起身往门的方向看去时，他同时听到了一声倒抽气的声音。  
“Roman Torchwick！”  
他的瞳孔一瞬间放大了，看着那个被惊吓到的姑娘迅速后退一步摆出警惕的姿势，摸出了她的scroll打开。  
他下意识地举起韵律节杖，杖头发射出去打落了scroll，同时一个箭步抢上前，在Ruby反应过来用她的外像力逃脱之前把她按在了地上。  
“这可真是一个惊喜……Little Red。你是怎么发现这里的？”  
他的手扼在她的脖子上，被按在地上的姑娘涨红了脸在他手底下挣扎着。Roman敏锐地发现她的手正悄悄伸向落在旁边地上的scroll，冷笑一声拿节杖把她最后的希望推远。  
“很聪明。我看看……你不是很能打吗，Red？怎么会陷入这种狼狈的境地？哦我猜，没了那巨型园艺工具，空手除草可是会把你这娇嫩的小手割坏的。”  
Ruby没有理会他的挖苦，有一半的原因是她此刻确实有一点绝望了。她在认出这个橘色头发的罪犯的一瞬，就意识到自己今天出来没有带新月玫瑰，然而她还是没有来得及把武器柜召唤过来。也许她应该先用外像力逃走，然后再召唤柜子……但她在讶异中真的没有时间思考那么多。她发誓以后出门一定会携带武器，毕竟她的战斗力在少了这把她最好的朋友和同伴之后，也就去了大概……95%，她真的不太擅长肉搏。然后就是，没有武器的时候遇到事情，先逃再打。然而此刻，她已经不知道自己能不能有机会完成这个誓言了，主要是因为……她没有理会他的另一半原因，是已经被掐得说不出话来了，她用尽全力推着那只扼住她脖子的手，可是缺氧已经让她失去了大部分力气。  
Roman看着Ruby的样子，冷哼了一声，稍微放轻了对她的钳制，但是仍然把她紧紧按在地上。Ruby在他手下剧烈地咳呛着，然后贪婪地大口吸入新鲜的空气。  
Roman没有让她放松很久，很快又收紧了手，贴近她的脸，“说，你是怎么找到这里的？”  
Ruby在自己再一次无法呼吸之前尖叫起来，“那、那个标识！”  
Roman挑了挑眉，没有继续加大手上的力道。“什么标识？说清楚！”  
“蜡、蜡烛，上面有冰激凌的蜡烛。我无意中看到觉得有趣，又发现了第二个，就跟着找过来了。我、我没想到是你……”Ruby一口气说完，看着男人近在咫尺的眼睛，银瞳中充满恐惧。正面打斗的话她绝不会畏惧他，但是这种情况下……由不得她不怕。  
Roman闻言稍微放松了一点，看来这只是一个巧合。他继续问，“还有谁跟你在一起？”  
“没有，我一个人出来的。”  
Roman彻底松了口气，随即眯起眼。既然没有人知道她来了这里……也就是说，她的命就不用再留了。更何况她看到了他和Neo约定的只有他们两人知道的这个记号……他会使用它的地方连Cinder那个女人都不会知道，却被她误打误撞地撞破。说实话，他并不开心。  
他眼里的杀意清晰地传递给了Ruby，她的瞳孔恐惧地放大，想都没想地喊了出来：“我不会说出去的！”  
“哦？”Roman挑起了眉。他当然不会就这么轻易地放过她，但既然她这么说了，找找乐子倒也不错。他看着面前这个女孩眼中的恐惧，想起自己今天会在这里放松的原因，嘴角不禁扬起了一抹不怎么友善的笑。“说说你的想法，Red。”  
Ruby反而又愣了。她呆了五秒钟，然后才磕磕绊绊地开口，“呃，我是说，呃，就是，我不会把你的事情说出去，今天，在这里遇到你的事情，还有……那个东西，那个标识，我发誓我不会跟任何人说的。”  
“哈。”Roman嗤笑了一声。“看来你对我的智力低估得厉害，我——什么来着？哦对，‘发誓’，我没有你想像中那么蠢，Little Red。你居然在指望我信任你说的这些话？信任你的……誓言？”  
即使是在现在这种情况下，Ruby也还是想跟他抗议，“我从不说谎！我要做的是守护正义保护弱小的事情，我又不像你是个……呃……”Ruby把最后几个字吞了回去。  
Roman几乎真的想要笑出来了。这真是世界上最可笑的事情。“像我是个什么？小偷？骗子？还是罪犯？哦My Little Red，你总是给我‘惊喜’，让我知道你究竟有多么天真——不，让我知道你究竟有多么愚蠢。守护正义，保护弱小……‘英雄’，是不是？精神可嘉。不过对于你认为‘英雄’就不会说谎这一点……我表示怀疑。听着，信任是件好事，可惜的是我没有这个‘好’品质。”他倏忽想起了不久前Cinder的话[1]，冷笑了一声。信任他们——哦，连那两个该死的小鬼都可以蔑视他，就好像他们从来都信任他似的。  
Roman一时难掩眼中的暴戾，却正瞥到了身下这个姑娘眼中隐藏的一点恐惧，还有更多难以隐藏的抗拒与不服，显然正在努力克制自己不要反驳他。哦……他突然眯起眼，挑了挑眉。“Red，告诉我，你害怕我吗？”  
Ruby愣了一下，显然没料到他会问这个问题，但她很快就回答了，“不。”  
“嗯？即便是这样？”Roman微微收紧了手。  
“咳、不、不害怕……”Ruby有些艰难地说，“我……害怕的，不能做更多……就在这种没用的情况下……咳……”  
“嗤！”Roman手上无意识地加了力，随即反应过来放松手，而Ruby已经感觉眼前有一点花了。“你的意思是，如果不是在这种情况下，而是你拿了武器和我打了一场，那就算你死了，也无所谓喽？”  
Ruby有些模糊的意识接收了他所说的话，一时却无法理解过来，她刚才确实是这么想的，但又下意识地从他的话里感到了不对，最后挣扎着摇了摇头。  
Roman意识到自己说多了，便把话头扯了回来，盯着她已经咳呛出泪花的眼睛，停顿了两秒，问出了那个重要的问题。“Red，告诉我，你看不起我吗？”  
一小阵沉默过后，Roman从没想到过自己的反应会是迷茫，对，因为他面前的这个姑娘，很明显也处于迷茫之中。  
“呃……？”Ruby终于把这个问题在头脑中转清楚了，仍旧迷茫地发出了她的声音。“我……我没想过？你……是罪犯，做了坏事，所以我要抓你。然后……呃，我没想过，我是说真的，我猜，我……不知道？”  
又是一阵沉默。  
Roman突然用空闲的那只手捂住了自己脸控制不住地大笑起来。  
哈，Roman Torchwick！你居然动摇了，你居然意图用恐吓一个小姑娘的方法来找回被自己丢弃的尊严？这未免也太丢人了。他在心里嘲笑和鄙夷着自己一时丢失了理智，问出了这种……不该问的问题。看来今天过来这个隐秘的处所散心的决定是正确的，不然带着这种不正常的状态去完成任务，后果可想而知。太丢人了，Roman Torchwick。你以为你还是当年那个天真的傻小子吗？  
Roman停止了笑，舔舔嘴唇，重新找回了他的状态。他嘴角勾起一抹笑，眼里却冰冷地毫无笑意，松开扼住Ruby脖子的手，而把节杖顶在了她的喉间。  
“谈笑到此为止，言归正传。Red……我们之间你死我活的局面也不止一次了，你想抓住我，而我也想杀死你。很可惜这个简单的任务我却一直没能完成……那么，最后一次机会，给我一个不杀你的理由。否则……”  
Ruby毫不怀疑那个否则之后，他会立刻发射子弹炸开她的脖子。冷汗从她的额前冒出，沾湿了她的头发。她的头脑迅速地转动着……  
“呃，第一次……我们遇到的时候，最开始，我是说不是后来，上楼顶之前，我想你……没有想要杀死我？”  
Roman沉默地看了她一会儿，终于忍不住咧开了嘴角，“你的意思是，我曾经有过……不想要杀死你的时候？”  
“对。”Ruby微微点头，努力从干涩的嗓子里继续挤出话来，“所以，今天也可以……可以当我们没有见过面，你……你……”她想起她刚进门时他说的话，虽然不知道他是在跟谁说，但很明显，他今天在这里并没有任务在身，“今天不打算做坏事，我也不是来出任务的，我们可以……当作今天什么都没有发生，我没有见过你，你也没有见过我。”  
笑意终于忍不住地漫上了Roman的眼角，他顶在Ruby喉咙上的节杖稍微松了松，她立刻急切地说，“秘密我会保守的！你的那个，图案。我发……我保证。”她改用了另一个词。  
“我想，我可以收回之前说你愚蠢的话。你还没有我想像中的那么愚蠢，Little Red。”Roman慢慢地说。他知道自己不该这么做。他知道这个决定有些不太理智。他知道这会给他带来危险。他知道自己不能信任她。他的节杖慢慢后撤，他站起身，不再制住这个火红色的女孩。现在她随时都可以用她的外像力逃离他。  
然而她并没有立刻逃走。Roman诧异地看了她一眼，以为她又要做出什么愚蠢的举动，或者说出什么愚蠢的话。幸好，她并没有问他，他是不是真的会遵守约定放她走之类的蠢问题，这让Roman给自己刚才的结论——她还不算那么愚蠢，盖上了第二次的确认章。  
这个刚刚从地狱的边界逃回来的姑娘捏了捏衣角，脸上居然浮起了一丝红晕。她的眼神转来转去地就是不往Roman的身上飘，连着张了几次口，最后终于发出了声音。  
“呃，那个，我是说……那个图案……挺可爱的。”她顿了一下，飞快地瞥了他一眼，下定了决心一般地——“再见。”  
下一刻，玫瑰花瓣飘落在这个小小的院落当中，而那个同样颜色的姑娘不见了身影。

Roman的眼角有点抽搐，在原地呆滞了一会儿。然后，他上前捡起那个姑娘落下的scroll塞进衣服的口袋，回到了自己的躺椅上，把帽子盖上了眼睛，准备再休息一会儿。  
“Neo。”他从牙缝里挤出一个名字。如果不是她设计的那个该死的东西，今天的这一切麻烦都不会有。  
果然还是换一个记号吧，这个地方以后也不能再用了。  
毕竟，他是不能信任她的。  
而今天的一切，都没有发生过。所以下次见面时，什么都不会改变。  
他没有见过她，她也没有见过他。她仍然想要抓住他，而他仍然想要杀死她。  
很好，一切都可以保持原样，不会出一点乱子。  
不过，如果他不信任她，那这些事情，是不是也不能够信任？  
这个男人发出一声不屑的鼻音，把这个问题抛到了脑后。  
即使是假的又如何？结局永远不会改变。  
他，将会是活下来的那一个。

Chap.1 FIN

[1] 第一季，第二卷，第一集。Roman表示说不如把你们的大计划也告诉我一点的时候，Cinder对Roman说的“Oh Roman, have a little faith.”


	2. 调查

Ruby直到回到宿舍，站在了宿舍门前，才想起自己的scroll还落在那个Torchwick那里。  
得回去拿，这是她的第一个念头。她迅速转身冲了出去，又突然一个急刹车停了下来。  
得拿上新月玫瑰，这是她的第二个念头。她冲向储藏室自己的柜子前，取出新月玫瑰握在手上，再次冲了出去，以及，再次一个急刹车停了下来。  
为什么我会需要带着新月玫瑰来着？这是她的第三个念头。  
……哦。  
她想起了自己为什么会需要带着新月玫瑰，然后才反应过来，她要去的地方不是什么朋友的家，而那也不是能让她随便来去的地方。她本来就不该再回去的，那个男人很危险，虽然刚才没有发生什么严重到难以挽回的事情，但难保这回又会怎么样。虽然这次她的手上有新月玫瑰……但是她刚才还做出了那样的约定。她不该知道他在什么位置，她今天从没有见过他。  
但这是自欺欺人。不管怎么说，她确实知道他在哪里，而那个标识的样子也没有可能从她的记忆里消失。Torchwick怎么会放她回来呢？Ruby一路上都没来得及想过这个问题，而现在她有时间了。她说的话连她自己也知道是站不住脚的，他甚至没有任何理由放她走。  
Ruby一边想着一边去查阅了丢失scroll后的重新申请措施，看到那个文件的长度后感觉头大了整整三圈。她在这个瞬间几乎已经下定了决心要再回去一次，但是随即便想起了Torchwick当时那个充满不屑和怀疑的眼神。  
于是，当小队的其他人回到宿舍时，看到的是Ruby郁卒的神情和她面前的一大叠纸质文件。  
“哇哦，酷！”Yang大大咧咧地走过去把胳膊往Ruby的肩上一揽，“你给自己惹了什么事，我的小妹妹？”  
Weiss走过来读着纸上的文字，语气里充满了难以置信，“不是吧？我们只不过一天没有盯住你，你就能把scroll搞丢？”  
“一点线索都没有吗Ruby，也许我们能帮你找找？”Blake也走过来问。  
说实话Ruby真的很想告诉她们，她这一天到底遭遇了什么。哦，她们会被吓死的。然而她不能，所以最后她也只能支支吾吾了一番把话题给绕了过去，松了口气地听到她们把话题转到了今天的作业上。她在拿到手上这堆需要她瞎填一气的文件时也被仔细严厉地询问过一番，直到她保证她的scroll真的是由于意外已经碎成了渣完全找不回来后，对方才堪堪放过她，丢给她这堆纸交代她填好再送去领新的scroll。  
她正绞尽脑汁地往纸上填字时，脑中突然回响起了今天她义正辞严地对Torchwick说过的一句话。  
我从不说谎。  
“哦……”她痛苦地抱住脑袋呻吟了一声，在队友问她怎么了时慌忙摆摆手告诉她们她只是突然发现自己还有作业没有完成——Yang对此大笑一声，看起来似乎对于她自己没有这个烦恼而感到骄傲，就跟谁不知道她其实也没完成似的。Blake叹了口气，安慰了她一句，然后又继续看起了她的书，Ruby觉得那好像已经不是她今天带出去的那本了。而Weiss的声音简直是不可忍受的，她决定忽略她语气中的嘲笑。又或者，还是忽略她嘴里吐出的全部语句比较好吧。  
Ruby痛苦地把头埋在在胳膊里趴在桌上。她能怎么办呢，不管怎么样她都会陷入说谎的境地，要么是对Torchwick，要么是对其他人。  
不知道为什么，她觉得对Torchwick说谎反而让她更不能忍受。也许是因为他当时那个轻蔑的表情，让她急切地想要向他证明，他是错的，而她是会守信的。她突然意识到这整件事情的不合理之处——  
那可是一个罪犯。  
所以，她在发现了一个罪犯的秘密藏身之处后，不但没有去抓他，还因为要隐瞒他的行踪而对其他所有人说了谎。  
这件事不管怎么想都不太对劲。  
Ruby把这件事从头到尾、翻来覆去地想了几遍，然后悲伤地发现不管怎么样，好像这样的发展都不可避免。除非她从一开始就没有去追寻那些可爱的小图标，或者如果她带了新月玫瑰，结果可能也会不太一样。  
然而现在，她就只能陷在这个尴尬的境地中，沉默地填她的表格。  
等到Ruby爬上床时，她的手腕都开始发疼了，同样在疼的还有她的脑袋。她哀叹一声钻进被子，觉得自己从来没有需要用脑子想这么多……这么复杂的事情过。一般来说，她要做的事情只有——打。那才是她最擅长的。  
都是那个Torchwick的错。  
还好，Ruby安慰自己，那个地方他大概也不会再用了，鉴于今天他脸上露出的那种神情。即使他神奇地接受了她的提案甚至放了她回来，但他大概不会把这个情况就真的当作“两人今天从没见过面”来处理。毕竟，Ruby自己也办不到这件事。如果有下次，那里肯定就是一个普通的院子了，所以她不用去纠结，明天、后天还有以后的日子，要不要找人去抓他。  
想到这里，Ruby心里稍微安稳了一点，但她随即又想到，如果他真的还在呢？那种情况下，她到底要怎么选择才好？  
这一点也不像她会考虑到的事情，Ruby简直觉得自己的脑子要坏掉了。她把“如果”这个念头从脑中踢走。不会就是不会，没有什么如果。这下她才真的觉得好了一些。  
今天自己这么不正常，一定都是因为那个Torchwick。从明天开始一切就会重新步上正轨。她可以不用去想那么多奇怪的事情，哦，也不会再放开新月玫瑰。  
她睡着前的最后一个念头是，如果他无论如何都不会相信她，为什么她还要费这么大劲付出说谎的代价来证明她没有说谎？但是还没有来得及仔细想这件事，她就沉入了梦乡。

第二天早上，就像Ruby所想的那样，前一天发生的事情已不再是她的烦恼，除了一点——她在交上那堆文件换了一个新的scroll后，发现自己真的没有写完作业。而在补完作业之后，这件事就被她彻彻底底地抛到了脑后。  
所以，在Blake向她们坦白她的担心后，她在脱口而出的一瞬间也被自己脑中浮现的这个名字吓了一跳。  
“你还在想Torchwick的事情吗？”  
Torchwick。是的，这个罪犯不会因为那一次偶遇，就变成一个脱离她生活的存在。也对，这样一切事情不就回到正轨了吗？除了她的脑中多出了一个图案和一个不会再被使用的地点，其实什么都没有变。Ruby呼了一口气，才发现她以为早就被自己忘掉的事情，直到现在还在影响她。  
于是，在Blake提出她要去混进White Fang的集会时，Ruby对此似乎尤其感兴趣。  
“Ruby你不能去，你不是faunus，要怎么混进去？”Blake一脸费解地看着她，不明白Ruby为什么一定要跟着她。彼时Sun和Neptune已经混了过来，Sun正在Blake身后朝Ruby做鬼脸。  
“行了别闹，那边交给Blake他们就够了，你去了能干什么？”Weiss不耐烦地拽着Ruby想把她带走。  
“可是去White Fang最有可能遇到Torchwick！”Ruby眼见着要被她拽走，情急之下不管不顾地大喊了出来。  
房间里安静了一瞬间，Weiss诡异地看着Ruby，甚至放开了抓着她的手。Ruby意识到自己说了什么后瞬间陷入了恐慌中。她们不会猜到什么吧？  
“呃……我不知道你和那个家伙有这么大的仇？Blake，上次你们之间发生了什么？”还没有当面见过他的Yang转向Blake问道。  
Blake抱着手臂看着Ruby，神情也有点困惑，“我不知道？”她随即回想起了那个家伙的模样和腔调，皱了皱眉，“不过我倒是可以理解。”  
“嘿，你们直接问她不就好了？”Weiss插嘴，捅了捅Ruby，“你和那个家伙有什么深仇大恨？”  
Ruby此时已经在心里暗暗松了一口气，想来也没有人能够凭空猜出来他们之间发生了什么，虽然其实也没有发生什么了不得的大事。她刚想回答，Yang突然想到了什么似的脸色骤变，冲到了她的面前，“他没有占你便宜吧？！”她抓着Ruby的肩膀使劲晃动，面色有点狰狞。  
Blake和Weiss也瞬间变了脸色面向Ruby，等着她的回答。  
Ruby被Yang摇得懵了，晕晕乎乎地大喊，“没有！没有！你们怎么会这么想、这怎么可能？”  
得到了她的回答Yang才冷静了下来。她放开Ruby，退后一步端详了一下她，突然叉着腰哈哈大笑起来，“哈哈对，你还是个小孩子，那个罪犯应该不会对这种类型感兴趣吧。”Ruby看着Yang的胸随着她的笑声颤动着，红了脸大喊，“Yang！我不需要这个，我只要长高就够了！”  
“哦，真是够了……”Weiss翻了个白眼抱怨着，但是Ruby明显从她的语气中捕捉到了一丝好笑，就连Blake的嘴角都有一丝笑意，“确实有点道理……”她想了想那个Torchwick，给出了这么一个评价。“不过我们还是回到正题上来吧，”她突然想起这里不止她们，还有两位男士，连忙用眼神示意其他三人。Ruby的脸红得更厉害了，Weiss咳嗽了一声，而Yang则对着有点尴尬地站在一边的男士们露出了一个异常灿烂的笑脸，“哦，男孩儿们。”她眨了眨眼。  
Blake咳嗽了一下，把话题拉了回来，“但是Ruby，那毕竟是White Fang的集会，Torchwick不一定会出现在那里，不管他和他们之间是不是有合作，他还是个人类。”  
“总比在别的地方找到他的几率要大……”Ruby小声嘀咕着，Blake看她的眼神又变得古怪了起来，“Ruby，你到底和他有什么过节，你找到他又能做什么？”  
“呃……”她语塞了。  
Ruby只是迫切地需要见他一面，以此来让他们之间现在这种古怪的关系——也许只是她单方面觉得——回归正常。或者说，确认上次那件事情已经没有任何影响，就像没有发生过一样。  
“我只是想抓住他，你们知道，最初就是我碰上他的，在我……被Ozpin校长特批进入Beacon之前。而上一次也是我们碰到他的。他是个罪犯，我想抓住他，就是这样。”  
Blake明显对于这个说法很不信服，但是Yang已经搂了上来，“哦这才是我的小妹妹，去把他揍飞！”她只能叹了口气，向Ruby摊摊手，“但是你要怎么混进来？Ruby，你的装束也有些太显眼了，更重要的，像我说的，你不是faunus。”  
“我可以换一身不显眼的！我知道有些faunus的特征很不明显，也不是所有人都有耳朵或者尾巴的。”Ruby急切地脱口而出，甚至没有顾上这样的态度是不是太可疑了。她在意识到这个问题后，实在是需要让自己回归正轨。她不想和一个罪犯扯上这样不明不白的关系，这太奇怪了。  
“呃……”Blake发出迟疑的声音，犹豫地看向Yang和Weiss寻求她们的意见。Weiss耸耸肩不置可否，Yang拍拍Ruby的肩，“嘿，我相信Ruby可以做好的，如果暴露了……”她举起一个胳膊，“就打翻他们！”  
Blake叹了口气，“好吧，至少我们还要戴面具。”  
Ruby欢呼了一声，跑去开始翻自己的衣柜。

“我头一次见到你穿裤子的样子。”  
三人走在路上，Sun忍不住评价了一句。  
“哦，我在宿舍也会穿睡裤的。”Ruby倒是完全没介意他这话说的有点失礼，拉了拉身上的暗红色背心。其实她看起来，至少颜色和平时差得不多，只是没有她略嫌显眼的斗篷和裙子。贴身的背心和黑色的工装裤让她显得比平时要英气了不少，Blake看着她忍不住想起了之前Yang说的话，嘴角浮起一丝笑，让她缓解了不少内心的焦虑。  
“到了。”她摸了摸墙上那个像是一道抓痕的印迹，神色开始严肃起来。Ruby看着这个标识，忍不住又想起了冰激凌蜡烛的图案。  
哦打住，你不能再想那个了。Ruby打了一下自己的脑袋，正在把面具递给她的Blake动作顿了一下，决定不去问她在做什么。她把头上的蝴蝶结摘下来，小心地带着其他两个人往里走去。  
门口守卫的眼神从Blake的耳朵飘向Sun的尾巴，最后停在Ruby身上。“你的……？”他意有所指地问。  
Ruby按照他们商量好的回答，“在你看不见的地方。”她的脸还是稍微有一点烧起来。  
守卫又瞥了一眼Blake和Sun，点点头示意他们可以了。三人松了一口气刚要迈步，他却又开口了，“你看起来年龄有点小啊？”  
Blake的心提到了嗓子眼，就见Ruby愤怒地瞪着那个人，“嘿，尊重一下种族特征好吗？我们不过是长得慢了一点。”  
守卫皱了一下眉，挥挥手放他们进去了。  
“嘿，刚才那一下我可想不到。”Sun迫不及待地小声夸奖，Ruby骄傲地仰起头，也觉得自己很机智。在他们俩低声交谈的时候，Blake注意着台上头目的讲话。  
“你们两个。”她轻声说，“看。”  
Ruby转过头，瞳孔一瞬间放大，“Tor……”她连忙捂住嘴，瞪着台上的男人。  
他真的在这里！  
Ruby看着台上那个男人闲庭信步地打着招呼走出来，连自己都没有注意到地松了一口气。这个人看起来一点都没有变，让她感到那一天确实没有改变任何事情。  
一切都还回得去。  
她没有去特别注意Torchwick都在说什么，自己脑中转着各种心思，心不在焉地发声应和Blake和Sun的低声交谈。突然，她注意到台子上另一边走出的一个人，一个姑娘。她的头发是两种颜色的，粉色和棕色。不知道为什么，那一瞬间她意识到了那个图案来自哪里。  
Neo，她还记得这个名字。  
当她把视线从她的身上转回Torchwick身上时，才发现他的讲话似乎进行到了一个高潮。幕布掀开的一瞬间，Ruby听到自己小小地抽了一声气。这声音立刻淹没在了周围的嘈杂中，包括Blake和Sun惊愕的声音。但不知道为什么，她突然觉得那个男人似乎朝她这边看了一眼。  
被发现了吗？Ruby一瞬间屏住了呼吸，但是他只是转过头继续演讲，似乎并没有发现她。Ruby松了口气，把自己的位置往Blake和Sun的身后挪了挪。“接下来我们要怎么办？”她问。  
“该得到的情报都已经得到了，一会儿想办法溜出去。”  
然而就在Blake回答的同时，前面的White Fang的小头目却开始叫新人们上前了，他们三人被人群推搡着往前走去。  
“现在怎么办？”Ruby有点紧张地问，手伸到背后握住了新月玫瑰，注意了一下台上，却突然发现Torchwick不见了。  
“……把电源破坏掉，趁乱逃走吧。”  
就在这一刻，Ruby发现那个男人不见了、而Blake做出提议后准备破坏电源的这一刻，灯突然自己灭了，世界陷入了一片黑暗。人群惊慌起来，小头目在前面大喊着让大家别慌，先疏散到外面。Blake稍微安心了一点，能够不引人注目是最好的。她带着他们两人顺着人群到了外面，终于松了一口气，准备寻找路线趁乱逃走。  
然而……  
“Ruby？”  
她转身时，Ruby并没有跟着他们。  
她不见了。

Chap.2 FIN.


	3. 第二次

“嘿Red，玩得愉快吗？”  
在黑暗中，Ruby刚想跟着Blake和Sun往外走，耳边突然一痒，温热的气息吹在她的耳垂上，低沉的声音却像惊雷炸响在耳边一般惊到了她。她猛地一挥手跳开一步摆出警惕的姿态，却什么都没有碰到。人群推推搡搡，周围只有嘈杂的吵闹，而没了那个男人的声音。Ruby抓紧新月玫瑰，朝着刚才声音的方向挤了过去，努力试图在黑暗中辨认周围的环境。她的另一只手揉了揉耳朵，试图摆脱残留在皮肤上的麻痒感。  
没有，没有，没有。人群已经几乎全部退出了这个地方，Ruby已经摸到了仓库边缘，警惕地贴着墙边警戒着。周围安静了下来，她小心地放低呼吸，感到眼睛开始适应黑暗，已经能看到一点东西。她现在稍微有点后悔，应该先跟着Blake他们出去的，但是被那个男人招惹之后，立刻追上去几乎是她的本能反应。  
她贴着墙边尽量安静地朝着她所认为的仓库大门的方向挪动，庆幸自己今天穿了一双轻巧的软底鞋。但是她突然听到身后传来了一声极小的响动，猛然转身，再顾不得保持安静，抓着新月玫瑰就要启动它变换形态。然而她现在的身后，一柄长条形的硬物重重打在她的手腕上，新月玫瑰落地了。  
“干得好，Neo。”她身前那个男人轻轻笑着说，“我还是比较喜欢你空手的模样，Red。”他把手杖抵在她的脖子上，就像之前那次一样。“不告而来是你的新爱好，是不是？”  
“这叫作调查。”Ruby从牙缝中挤出话来。她的眼睛已经差不多适应了黑暗，也看到了Torchwick和那个女孩——Neo，他们脸上都带了轻型的夜视仪。她有种被耍了的感觉，仿佛自己是被人观看表演的猴子——她对Sun没有恶意，真的。“而且我上次又不是故意的。”她加了一句。  
“哦，对了。”Roman闻言轻笑了一声，“很高兴看到你没有再‘故意’回去。”  
“你什么意思？”Ruby狐疑地问，他这话听着怪怪的，“什么叫故意回去？”  
“意思就是你还好好地站在这里……”Roman把手杖更用力地顶在她的喉咙间，“虽然过几分钟就不一定了。”  
“你……”Ruby脑中闪过他上次脸上的表情，突然反应了过来，“你以为我会回去？！你在那里做了什么？”  
“哦，不过是几枚小炸弹罢了……老实说我还是有点遗憾的Red，你们给我捣了这么多次乱，留着你们也太麻烦了。”  
“你放我走就是为了这个？”  
Ruby听到自己异常平静地问。她沉默着站在那里，奇异地感到整个人都静了下来，静到她清晰地感到自己心中烧起的、越来越旺的怒火。  
“别误会Red，我放你走是因为你的反应取悦了我。当然，在那之后——”这个橘色头发的男人拖长了声音，“我确实觉得这个好机会不应该错过。”  
“我不会那么做。”Ruby的声音罕见地显得有点冷冰冰。  
“哦，你不会这么做……是吗？”Roman看到她的态度，却咧开嘴笑了，“如果你愚蠢到连想都没有想过这点，那我又要重新考虑对你的评价了，Red。”  
Ruby咬了咬嘴唇，没有回答他。因为她想起来了，她确实想过。  
Roman因为她的这个反应而笑得更开，“嗯？所以你是愚蠢呢——还是不那么愚蠢呢？”他用愉悦的语调问出这个问题，在明知道答案是什么的情况下，在明知道愚蠢的那方才是这个天真的小姑娘喜欢的答案的情况下。他的眼中闪着孩子恶作剧一般的光，享受着愚弄她的过程。  
“但我没有选择那么做。”Ruby咬着牙挤出这句话，她讨厌他的语气。其实她都不知道自己愤怒的到底是什么。愤怒他想要杀死她们？那又不是新闻了。愤怒他没有信任她？但是这太可笑了。又或许是愤怒，让她那么苦恼的事情，他却根本不屑一顾，没有放在心上？  
“哦，那正是你最为愚蠢的地方，Little Red。”Ruby以为他会继续，但他停了下来，似乎并不打算就这个话题继续说下去。  
“换了新装束，是不是Red？为了来做客，准备得很隆重嘛。不过这个……不是你的睡衣吧？”Roman嗤笑了一声，对Neo做了一个手势，她把自己洋伞的伞尖对准了Ruby，然后Roman拿开了他的手杖，走近Ruby。  
Ruby感觉伞尖戳在她的脖子上。这是和Torchwick的手杖一样能射击的东西吗？Ruby从没见过她和她的战斗，也只能这么猜测着不敢动弹。  
Roman伸出手，把White Fang的面具从Ruby的脸上取下，看着她怒瞪着自己的眼睛，故意冲她眨了眨眼。“Little Red沉迷在上床时间和小伙伴们跑出来夜游，还擅闯了不该闯的地方，对于这样的坏孩子，作为一个合法的公民，我认为我有义务代替没有教好你的家长和学校……给你一点惩罚，让你学会下次守点规矩，是不是？”他倾身看着她的眼睛，“如果还有下一次的话。”  
Ruby感觉到伞尖戳在她脖子上的力道加重了，她咽了一口口水，准备不顾一切地试图突围。而就在这时，仓库外面突然传来了嘈杂和响动，Roman受不了地直起身，发出一声烦躁的低吼，“这群废物！”他不耐烦地冲Neo挥挥手，“去看看他们怎么回事，这么多人对付不了一只小猫咪和一只猴子，还能做点什么。”  
他重新举起手杖对准Ruby，脸上不再带笑。“看起来你的小朋友们在外面搞出了点动静，迫不及待地想和你一起接受教训。”  
对，Blake他们还在。Ruby强迫自己冷静下来面对眼前这个她搞不懂的罪犯，但是还是忍不住往Neo离开的方向瞥了一眼。  
“在担心你的小朋友们之前，还是先担心一下自己吧，Red。”Roman说着，突然想到了什么一般地，脸上又浮现起了笑容，“你说啊，Red，如果我告诉你的小朋友们，你上次的遭遇……她们会有什么样的反应呢？”  
Ruby愣了一下，“什么？”  
“我是说，”Roman脸上的笑意更深了，“如果你的小朋友们……甚至你的老师，校长，知道了你故意放跑了一个通缉犯，会怎么想呢？”  
“我没有故意放跑你！”  
“你知道我在哪里，却没有告诉任何人……哦，这么包庇我真是让人受宠若惊。”  
Ruby被他的歪曲事实气得几乎发抖，她瞪着这个男人，为他的无耻感到不可思议，“你在胡说八道，没有人会相信你的话。”  
“哦？我说的哪句话是错的吗，Little Red？你知道我在哪里，而你没有带人去抓我，也没有告诉任何人这件事情，包括你的……队员？朋友？你最亲近的人……是这样，没错吧？”  
“那是因为我们有过约定！”  
“哦？”Roman的眼中闪着诡秘的光芒，“你是打算对政府和军方这么说，‘我为了保命跟那个通缉犯做了约定，向他保证过不会向任何人透露他的行踪’，然后等着他们相信你，摸着你的头表扬你是个诚实守信的好孩子，也许顺便再同情一下你因为我的威胁而陷入的可怜境地？我可怜的Red，是不是？”  
Ruby咬紧了牙关。这一切，曾让她无比苦恼的事情，在他嘴里就像是一个笑话一样。“我的朋友都会相信我，因为我不像你那么无耻。”她最后只有从牙缝中挤出词句。  
“谢谢夸奖。”Roman甚至装模作样地摘了一下帽子对她行礼示意，如果不是他另一只手上的手杖还指着Ruby，他的姿态倒真的可以称得上是斯文有礼，就像一个真正的绅士一样，“你明白这对我而言是赞扬，对吧？”  
“我，不，明，白。”Ruby瞪着他一字一顿地说。  
Roman闻言收敛了笑容，变脸之快简直让人怀疑他和一秒前是不是同一个人，“那么很可惜，你没有机会明白了。”他的声音冷酷而残忍，Ruby几乎觉得自己已经可以看到手杖头上冒出的火光。  
就在这岌岌可危的瞬间，Ruby暴起，在炮弹射出的瞬间挡开了手杖，尘晶炮弹在她身旁的墙壁上炸开。她迅速往前冲去狠狠撞在那个Torchwick身上，把猝不及防的他撞飞出几米。Ruby扑向新月玫瑰，展开它狠狠砸在被炸裂出缝隙的墙上，几下后，墙“轰隆”地倒塌了一片，发出巨大的声响。在她冲出去的一瞬间，又有几枚炮弹炸开在她的身边，他已经开始反击了。Ruby用外像力向仓库的前门冲去，Blake和Sun应该在那边。然而在她冲到一半的时候，一声更巨大的声响从她身后传来，她抢出时间往后瞥了一眼，顿时被那巨大的机器惊吓到。她用尽全力向前冲去，却见远远的两个人影也向她冲了过来。  
“Ruby！Ruby是你吗？”她听到了Blake的喊声，先是松了一口气，又使劲向他们示意在她身后追赶的那个大家伙，随即又看到他们两人身后的追兵。  
“那边！”Blake显然也注意到了这个处境，冲她一挥手，三人用各自方法跳上了侧边的房顶，横向逃离这个地方。“Sun已经通知其他人了，他们应该在赶过来的路上！”  
她是对的，Torchwick驾驶着那个大家伙追逐他们的途中，Yang带着Neptune，还有Weiss都赶了过来。  
“嘿！用咱们练习的新招数对付他！”Ruby感到充满了力量，她的心情甚至有几分雀跃，她又和她的同伴们在一起了。她的朋友们，而不是那个混蛋Torchwick。她们又有哪个是会退却的？几人停下逃跑的脚步开始和Torchwick缠斗。而她们成功了。  
Ruby此时的内心充满了骄傲和欣喜，她看着那个Torchwick从破碎的机器人中滚出来，站起身抱怨地掸着衣服。哦这个人居然还有心思掸衣服，她忍不住地翻了个白眼。她感觉到心里升腾起的那股可怕的冲动，她几乎抑制不住地想要冲上去质问他。质问什么呢。哦不，不是质问。她只是仍然想要向他证明她的伙伴们是可信的，不应该被他用那么轻蔑的口吻来谈论。这次，他会不敢嘲笑她。  
然而Yang已经冲上去了，Ruby看到红色的子弹从灰烬天堂中射出，冲向那个橘色头发的罪犯。她的瞳孔一瞬间放大了，子弹的轨迹映在她的眼中似乎成了慢放的动作，她的脑中突然空白了，身体僵在原地。她知道她要打倒他，但是在这一刻，这么快，却仿佛有些出乎她的意料。  
“嘭——”  
子弹并没有击中Torchwick。  
Ruby惊愕地看着那个双色头发的姑娘举着展开的阳伞挡在了他的面前。而在她身后，那个罪犯恢复了那副闲适有礼的模样，举起手向她们致意，就像是他们刚刚只是进行了一番愉快的交谈一般，“小姐们，我的荣幸。”然后他转向身边的人说了什么，Ruby看到她向她们行了一个礼，Yang随即冲了上去。这不还是要继续打吗？她想着，突然注意到Torchwick似乎对着她的方向作出了一个口型。她眯起眼，辨认出他好像是向她道了一声……“再会”。下一秒，Yang的拳头到了，而他们所处的位置像是晶体一般被她打碎，而Ruby却没有看到他们两人的身影。  
运输机从远处升起，Ruby目送着他们离开。虽然离得很远，但不知道为什么她就是知道，他大概正冲着她的方向，露出他那令人厌恶的笑。但此时，她的脑中却蹦出了一个毫不相关的念头：所以，那也是他的同伴吗？

“好吧Ruby，现在你可以告诉我们，你们之间后来都发生了些什么？”回去的路上，Blake开口询问Ruby，“我一出仓库就发现你不见了。”  
“哦，这个啊，”Ruby回答她，“Torchwick之前就发现我们了，灯肯定是他故意熄的，在黑暗中他找到了我，那之后我看到了他有戴夜视仪。所以我就去追他……但是新月玫瑰被他们弄掉了，和他一起的那个女孩搞的。多亏了你们在外面打起来，Torchwick叫她出去看看，我才找到机会从他那里逃了出来，多谢了Blake，还有Sun……Sun？你们有谁看到他和Neptune了吗？”  
其他几人都耸耸肩表示不知道。Blake若有所思地抱着胳膊思考，“你是说，他是特意单独把你留下了？看来你们确实互相仇视得厉害，你真的毁掉了他那么大一桩生意？”  
Ruby咳嗽了一下，“没有，我猜他是想把咱们分开，我只是走在了最后。”  
Blake看起来还是很疑惑，“你们在里面呆了不少的时间，他居然没立刻把你杀掉？”  
“呃，他……话比较多。”  
Weiss插嘴，“你们还有的聊？”  
“呃，不……”Ruby头疼了起来，“我是说，大概只是我的运气不错。你们说——他是从哪儿搞到的那个机器人？”她岔开了话题，三人说了一会儿话，突然觉得不对劲，纷纷看向了一言不发的Yang。  
“呃……Yang？你怎么样？”Ruby捅了捅她的胳膊。  
“啊？没事，我是在想刚才的战斗。”Yang被她捅得回过神，有些莫名地看向她，“那个接住我两击的家伙，哦要是让我再碰到她……”Yang砸了砸拳头，一脸战意未退的模样。  
“她叫Neo。”Ruby接了一句，随即发现其他三个人诡异地看着她。“嘿，我在仓库里听到Torchwick叫她了！”  
“好吧。”那三人耸耸肩算是接受了她的说法，然后几人开始谈论起别的话题。  
这次，一言不发的变成了Ruby。她感到她的胃难受得缩了起来，因为她突然意识到了一件事。  
她仍然在向她的朋友们撒谎。  
她的胃绞得更紧了，这感觉太难受了。她咬着牙又想起了Torchwick的脸，感到这件事情也许短时间内无法好好解决了。她有些同情地看了一眼Blake，她现在知道有一个不能说出去的秘密是多难受的事情了。而且，为了守住这个秘密，似乎她还要说更多、更多、更多看不到尽头的谎。她一时竟然有些期待能有人发现她的秘密，然后逼迫她说出来。但是她怎么能说出来呢？她又是为什么不能说出来呢？  
Ruby痛苦地发现Torchwick的话竟然对她产生了影响，她无法把他的话从脑子里剔除出去，即使实际上她知道自己没有相信他。她知道即使她说出了一切，她的朋友们也会信任她。但是她还是无法忘记他的话，无法忘记那些她面对着他却无可辩驳的时刻。  
她原本那么迫切地有那种想要向他证明的冲动，但是现在她却完全不想要见到他。  
Ruby向着转过头跟她说话的同伴露出一个微笑，在心里痛苦地继续把这个秘密埋藏了起来。

大概是因为知道了拥有秘密的痛苦，接下来的时间Ruby的行动居然和Blake有些同步。Yang和Weiss被这两个人调查的热情给吓到，想尽方法连拖带拽地撺掇她们去那个她们精心准备着的舞会。  
她们的区别是，Blake最终开始享受它，而Ruby发现自己很难做到。尤其是那双愚蠢的高跟鞋。她看着眼前热闹的场景，似乎所有人都在笑，大家看起来都非常开心。  
她难得的，觉得有点寂寞。  
Ozpin的突然出现吓了她一跳。她听到他说，“你毕竟不能一生都在战场上战斗，即使你希望如此”时感觉有点厌倦。为什么我不可以呢？我真的、确实愿意的。但是他接下来说，“仔细想想的话，战斗与跳舞其实没有那么大的区别，两人之间，紧紧相连”时，Ruby的脑中却真的有了联想。  
她想起了Torchwick。她被自己吓了一跳。  
Ozpin继续说着，“虽然，在舞厅中走错一步，仅会留下一只浮肿的脚，或者把脚扭伤罢了。”  
哦，Ruby在脑中接下了话茬。而在战场上走错一步的话，你会没命。她不由自主地摸了摸脖子，仿佛他的手杖顶在那里的触感仍然存在。不仅如此，还可能有比那还严重的后果，是的。Ruby想，她只是走错了一步，却让自己陷入了一个她根本不知道该怎么办的境地，让她成为了一个卑劣的说谎者。  
她的脑中浮现出了Torchwick的样子。她突然发现她竟然不难想像他跳舞的样子。或者不如说，比起战斗，他跳舞的样子反而更容易想像，他的样貌和举动看起来就给人留下应该娴熟于此的印象。可他确实是一个罪犯，并且是其中的佼佼者，一个卑劣的专家。  
Ruby突然地、第一次地对这个罪犯起了一丝好奇心，虽然这丝好奇很快便被她遗忘了，因为这个晚上被她撞见的另一件事。而第二天，当他从Ozpin和Ironwood那里知道，他们认为她所撞见的这个事件跟Torchwick有关时，她一时有些说不清自己是什么心情。  
“其实，我好像记得她说到过什么藏身处，在王国外面的东南方。”  
她在说出这句话甚至不知道自己是不是想要再次见到他，但她确实感觉到，她的心脏跳动的速度似乎比往常要快了一点。

Chap.3 Fin.


	4. 事不过三

Roman在听到手下喊他的声音时重重叹了口气。他已经累了一整天了，不想再为这群蠢货而费神。这些家伙能找得到什么好东西？  
他是对的。  
他们找到的，确实不是什么“好东西”。

Ruby看着那个橘发的罪犯头子慢悠悠地向她踱步过来，喉头一动，不自觉地吞咽了一下。当时Ozpin校长答应她们接这个任务时的兴奋早已褪去，而这也并不是她预想的发展，这是一个意外。她也许确实应该更谨慎一点，在经过了那么多事情后，不应该在发现异状后就独自莽撞地跑出来。好吧，她以为和Zwei一起，还带着新月玫瑰，大概不能算作“独自”，谁会想到他们都没跟着她一起……掉下来呢。不，谁会想到她会掉下来呢……这可真的是个秘密基地。  
Ruby还在懊恼地想念着她的伙伴们，Torchwick的手杖已经突兀地出现在她的视线中，挑起了她的下巴。  
“嘿！”她想要往后躲闪，但是她被他的手下抓得太牢了，她挣扎了几下都没有挣开，只能顺着他的力道抬起头看着他的眼睛。  
“这真是个惊喜，Red，My Little Red，我几乎要怀疑你是刻意在跟踪我了。我很感谢你对我的执着，但你知道的，总是缠得太紧对追求别人没好处，我们总是需要一点自己的空间是不是？”  
Ruby发出了怪声，冲他吐了吐舌头做了一个像喝了苦药般的鬼脸，以表明她对这个说法感到多么恶心。  
Roman冷哼了一声，向手下们挥了挥手，“把她交给我，你们继续去干活，这个‘坏东西’可带不来什么好兆头，我们最好抓紧点儿。”  
Ruby的反应很迅速，在被松开的一瞬间踹倒了身后的人飞速逃跑，然而Roman只是笑了笑，举起手杖，让手杖发射出杖头把她钩了回来。“哦Red，建议你不要想逃跑，以免浪费掉你人生的最后一点时间。”他抓住她的领子把她拽到眼前，轻柔地吐出内容并不怎么温柔的话语，嘴角带着笑，眼中却闪烁着带着寒意的光。老实说，就算总能从中得到一点乐趣，他也厌倦了一次次被同一个人破坏自己的计划。她这回又是怎么跑过来的？  
Ruby轻微地挣扎了两下，还是没有再次试图逃跑。至少她对于这样的、被他制住的场景已经很有经验了，她安慰着自己，只是拥有生命受到威胁的丰富经验这件事情，实在是让人一点也高兴不起来。她被Torchwick掐着后脖子带向一个火车包厢，一边跌跌撞撞地小跑跟上他的步子，一边在嘴里小声咕哝“第三次的人生最后时间”。他一言不发地听了，在走进车厢后把Ruby甩在了地上，居高临下地看着她。“那么你也应该知道，事不过三，Red。既然你第三次被我抓到了手无寸铁的样子，这次就不要想着能够逃出生天了。”他的手杖在她的心口上重重地顶了三下，“你还有一点时间可以交代遗言。不如先告诉我，这次你又是怎么找到这个地方的。”  
Ruby把他的手杖打到一边，撑起身来怒视着他，“哦，你可能也忘了，这也是我第三次可以抓到你的机会，事不过三，是不是？这次我不会放过你，不如你告诉我，你们在这里搞什么阴谋诡计？”  
Roman嗤笑了出来，“哦我不得不承认，Red，你每次都给我带来了很大的乐趣，很大，很大的乐趣。作为一个好的消遣方式，我可能还真的有点不舍得让你死。”他在她面前蹲跪下来，伸手掐住她的下颌，Ruby想要挣扎，却被他一用劲给制住，“就凭你这可怜的肉搏能力，想要抓住我是吗？很惊讶看到你没有长一点记性，有了上两次的经历，在这方面你竟然还一点长进都没有。为你的愚蠢庆贺一下吧Red，你会因为这点自大而丢掉小命。”  
Ruby毫不示弱地盯着他的眼睛，“我还有我的朋友们，你已经体验过了，我们是怎么战胜你的！”  
Roman大笑了出来，“不要让我发笑了Red，你知道现在这里只有你一人。即使你的小朋友们都在，我也不建议你把希望放在她们身上。毕竟……”他的眼中闪烁着狡猾的光，“她们还是不知道我们之间的小秘密，是不是？这已经是我们第三次幽会了，我为你的坚持而感动。你知道的，这个时代的爱情总是缺少了一点忠贞……”  
“住嘴！”Ruby的脸红了起来，但却不是因为害羞，而是为了他的胡说八道而恼怒。她瞪视着他，像是受到了侮辱一般嘴唇几乎气到发抖，“无耻！”  
“即使你再健忘，上次才教过你的事情也不该忘记的这么快吧？看来我应该改进一下教学方式，以便给你留下更深刻的印象……这是对我的赞美，记得吗？”  
“我是在骂你——”Ruby咬着牙说，“而且，我也说过，我的朋友会相信我，因为她们不像你那么无耻！”  
“哦，这真是有力的反击啊，Red。”Roman拖长的语调显示了他完全不是这么想的，“真是可爱的友情游戏，不是吗？相信，信任，多么令人感动……但就像我刚才说过的，我亲爱的Red，这个时代的主题是——背叛。不是每个人都像你对我一样那么忠诚的，更多的人会像我一样地……无耻地背叛你。”  
Ruby干脆无视了他最后的那句调戏，“你也有朋友的不是吗？”  
Roman挑挑眉，“哦？如果你是指Neo，她不是我的朋友。”  
“她是你的同伴，是不是？就算是你，也是有同伴的。难道你不信任她？”Ruby盯着他的眼睛。  
Roman叹了一口气，“好吧好吧，看在你的时间不多了的份上，我就告诉你我的‘同伴’和你们的过家家有什么不同，省的你带着遗憾上路。一个罪犯总是很看重人文关怀的。”他像说了个笑话一样笑了几声，“Red，如果你的……朋友，同伴，不管你叫她们什么，身处一个必死之局中，而你知道即使你去救，也一定会失败，还会搭上自己的性命……你会怎么选择？”  
“救人。”Ruby简短的、毫不迟疑地回答。  
Roman一脸不出所料的讽刺模样，“和我想像中一样的可笑，愚蠢，天真。让我告诉你我们会怎么选择——不救。我不会，她也不会。搭上性命去救一个必死之人，这种买卖只有你这种愚蠢的孩子才会去做。任何一个有点头脑的、可以称得上是聪明人的，都不会干这种傻事。这里是现实，不是过家家。”  
“所以你会眼睁睁看着她死？”  
“没错。”Roman的回答就如同Ruby先前的一般，没有一点犹豫。  
Ruby沉默了几秒，仍然看着他的眼睛。她的脑海中突然浮现出了那个图案，那个冰激凌蜡烛。她用一种笃定的口吻说，“但你会为此难过的。”  
Roman的眼角跳动了一下。他移开了视线，哼了一声，“笑话。”没等Ruby做出反应，他已经再度开口，“让我来告诉你，你的天真有多么愚蠢吧，Red。你一定会后悔的，像我曾经告诉过你的那样，你会看到没有选择告发我，是一个多么愚蠢的决定。”他的手杖又一次对准了她，Ruby浑身绷紧，用尽全力往旁边滚去，躲闪炸开的火光。  
就在这时，外面也突然传来了巨大的响动声，他们所在的车厢剧烈地颤了一下，Roman猝不及防下踉跄了两步。Ruby眼睛一亮，稳住身体纵身一跃——谢天谢地她原本是跌在地上的，才不会受到那么大影响——飞速冲出了车厢。  
“该死的……！”Roman迅速跟着冲了出去，看到了这个逐渐远去的身影，和远处的更多人影……他举起手杖对着那个背影连续射击，但是都被她躲闪开了。好像有一发擦过了她的身侧，但那毫无意义。他咬牙低吼了一声攥紧了韵律节杖，招呼手下宣布提前开始计划。他就知道，有她在肯定没有好事。

Ruby在躲闪中脚下一绊险些摔倒，同时感到右侧的胳膊一疼。她跌跌撞撞地继续往前跑着，在身后没有继续射过来的子弹后分神注意了一下胳膊。她的袖子上裂了一道大口子，幸好胳膊只是有一道不算很深的伤痕。Ruby尽量忽略疼痛，迅速冲向她的同伴们，扑到了她亲爱的姐姐怀里，Yang抱着她转了一圈，把她放了下来。“Ruby！你没事真是太好了！”  
Ruby按捺下回到朋友中间的兴奋，急切地向她们和Obbleck博士解释了她所看到的一切。火车，武器，机器人。那个Torchwick。还没等他们对于这个消息作出反应，火车已经在那个家伙的指挥下动了起来。  
“我们来停下那列火车。”Ruby接过新月玫瑰握在手上，站在伙伴们中间，霎时感到有了力量。她仰起头看向火车，几乎错觉自己能看到里面的那个人。这回她会阻止他的。  
她一定会阻止他的。在Obbleck博士终于看明白，点出那个男人的目的后，Ruby又在心里重复了一遍。她感觉到自己的心脏难受得仿佛缩成了一团，她把此归结为，对这件事如果被他做成后可能出现的后果的反应。那是一个城市，里面全是无辜的普通人。她的内心充满了愤怒，战意高涨，只想要立刻冲到Torchwick面前阻止他。所以，在Obbleck叫了她，让她留下和他一起把火车停下时，她一时茫然地“啊”了一声。  
几个人一起看向了她，Yang和Weiss还没有反应过来，而Blake却因为之前她们一起调查的那些日子而迅速地猜到了Ruby在想什么，虽然她一直对此有些不解：Ruby为什么会对那个通缉犯如此在意？她想起那个男人指使White Fang的人时不屑的模样皱了皱眉，不否认他确实令人厌恶，如果可以她也很想亲自把他打倒，但既然Ruby这么在意，她倒是对此没有什么执念。Blake转向Obbleck表示自己会留下来，他耸耸肩表示如果她们想要这样的话，没问题。“谢了Blake。”Ruby拍了拍她表示谢意，匆匆地说了一句，然后跟Yang还有Weiss一起跳下了车厢里面。  
然后她们遇到了那个姑娘，是的，Neo。她跳到她们的面前，动作优雅地直起身看向她们，嘴角似乎有一丝笑意。这一切都让Ruby想起了另一个人。她又迅速地看了一眼Yang，在看到她的样子时就明白她已经起了战意。她是对的，Yang随即便让她和Weiss先走，“这一个是我的对手。”这个处境和她的语气都让她们明白应该听她的。于是在灰烬天堂的掩护下，Ruby和Weiss顺利地冲进了下一节车厢，留了Yang在她们身后大步地走向那个小个子姑娘，而她此时还不知道这一战会给她留下多么深刻的印象，不管是战斗，还是那个人。  
继续前冲的两个姑娘下一个遇到的对手是拿着电锯、戴着面具的White Fang成员。Weiss主动上前承担了这场战斗，Ruby来不及给她一个感激的眼神就一挥新月玫瑰从那个大家伙身边冲过。哦，她的最好的朋友们。  
终于，她踏过了下一道门，直直地看到了站在她面前的、那个熟悉的橘色头发。终于，她能手持新月玫瑰对上这个Torchwick。  
他看起来对于她的到来一点也不惊讶，“怎么Red，她们终于开始怀疑你，所以你打算和我私奔了？”而Ruby对此的回答是握紧新月玫瑰冲了上去。“哦，我猜这意味着答案是‘不’……”Roman举起手杖格挡了一下然后借着她的力道闪到一边，“所以我们还要像这样秘密见面多久？不如还是公开吧，这样藏藏匿匿偷偷摸摸的风格，可一点也不适合你啊Red。”  
他一定是故意的，Ruby毫不怀疑这一点，他就这么肆无忌惮地戳着她的痛处，并且乐在其中。她再次冲了上去，和他缠斗在一起。Roman用手杖格挡着她的一次次攻击，但Ruby对自己的速度非常有信心，她在每一击后迅速地切换方向，新月玫瑰和他的手杖之间的激烈冲击几乎要摩擦出火花。Ruby逐渐开始对此感到有些惊讶，他抵挡住的次数比她想像的要多，事实上她一直觉得这个男人最擅长的只是从他的手杖里发射出子弹而已，但这个Torchwick的身手似乎真的并不那么弱。她突然看到这个男人嘴角露出的一抹笑意，还没来得及警惕，他的手杖已经抽在了她胳膊上的伤口之上。Ruby倒抽一口气，几乎握不紧新月玫瑰，被他的力道打得向后跌去。她咬紧牙关，尽量忽略疼痛攥紧了新月玫瑰，启用外像力躲开了随即而来的一记子弹，爆炸的火光在她身后的地面上炸开，灼热的气息烧灼着她的后脑。Ruby闪到一旁撑着地板喘了口气，狠狠地瞪着Torchwick，对于他的愤怒几乎让她感受不到伤口的疼痛，她在有着伤口的胳膊上使劲捏了一下，双手握紧新月玫瑰再次冲了出去。她继续保持着可怕的攻击速度，终于在打斗中找到了机会一击劈砍过去——那个男人使劲向后一仰躲了开来，但是他也失去了平衡向后摔倒在了地上，几缕被切断的发丝飘在空中。Ruby一步抢上，新月玫瑰高高地举起，砍下，又再次被他举起手杖抵住，不过这次他的模样看起来要狼狈得多了。Ruby手腕一拧，新月玫瑰的刀刃卡住了他的手杖，她低吼一声用力，别着他的手杖一转——Roman猝不及防地让手杖脱了手，从他的手上弹了开来。Ruby手一挥，新月玫瑰横在了他的脖子上方。  
“嘿……”Roman发出有些服软的声音，双手举到胸前示弱般地安抚着她，“放松点Red，放松点，想想我们的关系，我们可是有着约定的关系，有什么不能好好谈的？”  
虽然不是第一次知道他有多无耻，Ruby还是暗暗咂了咂舌，然后无视了他的话，只是盯着他的眼睛开了口，“事不过三，对吧？这回自大的是谁？”Roman脸上露出的笑让她真的很想砍下去，她强忍着这股冲动，但对方却仍在在挑衅，“嘿Red，一定要讨论这个吗？多没情调，我们不如来说点别的，比如……”他似乎向什么方向看了一眼，眼中露出一抹诡秘的笑意，“比如你们是赢不了的。”  
“你……”Ruby咬牙切齿，却又被他抢先开口，他摸了摸头发，露出有点遗憾的样子，“我的发型差点就要被你弄毁了，要知道保养可是很麻烦的事情……”他看着她眯了眯眼，“你会为此后悔的，Red。”一瞬间，Ruby敏感地意识到他并不是在说什么头发的事情。她回想起他就在不久前也说过类似的话，而她都不知道原来她把他的话记得那么牢。明白他到底在说什么后，她的瞳孔突然恐惧地放大了，Ruby想起了他们上火车想要达成的那个目的，现在情况怎么样了？  
Roman敏锐地察觉到了她对此的反应，满意地笑了出来，“出乎意料，反应很快嘛Red。但是，你们已经来不及了。”他慢慢吐出这句话，眼中闪着狡诈的光享受着她脸上的表情。Ruby猛地用新月玫瑰顶住他的喉咙。“嘿！与其谋杀亲夫，不如……”Roman没能把这句话说完，Ruby把新月玫瑰变换了形态砸在他的头上敲晕了他，然后迅速往同伴们所在的车厢跑去。

他们确实没能来得及阻止这一切。火车冲进了城市，造成了巨大的混乱，虽然最后事态还是被控制了下来。  
Ruby再看见Torchwick的时候，他正被Mercury和Emerald交给军方。她忍住走过去的冲动，远远地看着他。而他似乎感应到了她的视线，往这边看了过来。她模模糊糊地看到他的嘴冲着她的方向动了几下。她听不到也看不清，但她猜测，他说的大概是那句话。  
你会后悔的。  
她看着Torchwick被压上战舰，又想起他们之间关于“自大”的谈话。不管怎么样，这次自大的确实是他。  
你会因为这点自大而丢掉小命。她倏忽想起了他的这句话，显然这句话现在已经不适用于她了。不知道什么原因，她感到心里有些不太舒服。

Chap.4 FIN


	5. 秘密探视

洗澡的时候，Yang走过Ruby的旁边时瞥到她的胳膊，皱了皱眉头，“Ruby，你的伤口又不严重，怎么还没好？”Ruby讪笑了一下有点心虚地回答她，“我也不知道，应该快要好了吧。”实际上，她的胳膊到现在还没好，是因为她最近总是不自觉地去抓或者揉到伤口的位置。这个现象经常发生在她发呆的时候，往往要等她感觉到疼才会反应过来自己的左手又不自觉地抚上了右臂。Ruby大概知道这跟Torchwick的事情有关，看起来那个约定的影响似乎会一直持续下去了，她因为这个而焦躁不已。照理来说，他都已经被抓起来了，她应该没有任何心理负担了才对，但是这个似乎并不能由她自己的意志控制。她有好几次试图张口告诉她的朋友们，她和那个家伙之间究竟发生了些什么，但是在那些在脑中模拟了无数次的语句在她的喉头舌尖滚过一圈又一圈，最终却总是又被她吞咽回去。Ruby不知道到底是什么在阻止她，毕竟就连那个家伙自己，看起来都一点也不在意她是否遵守这个约定。不止这样，他甚至觉得她这样做是愚蠢的——Ruby突然意识到了她为什么无法打破这个约定，因为她仍然想要向他证明，她没有错，而这不是愚蠢的。  
这真是太愚蠢了。Ruby自己都忍不住这么想。那个男人被抓住关了起来，她却仍然被最初就困扰着她的问题继续困扰着——她应该对哪一方说谎，是她的朋友们，还是一个通缉犯。而她的选择竟然从始至终都是那个通缉犯，那个让她不得不成为一个说谎者的人。  
她晃了晃脑袋，决定暂时先放下这个问题享受她的淋浴。她往旁边一瞥，正好看到了Yang身上的一处还没有恢复的瘀伤。她决定趁这个说到伤痕的好机会提出她这些日子一直没能说到的话题，毕竟Yang看起来并没有想要主动提起来的意思。“Yang，你自己的瘀伤不也还没有全好吗？”“嗯？”Yang心不在焉地回答了一声，然后才反应过来她在问什么，“哦，快好了，淤血散的总是慢一点，但是它们早就不会疼了。”Yang的表情看起来在回忆什么，Ruby猜测她在想那天的战斗。她一直知道Yang很享受打架的激情和乐趣，她总是喜欢冒险的事情，但却很少看到Yang对和谁战斗如此上心过。看起来那个Neo真的很厉害啊……Ruby这么想着，就看到Yang有些遗憾地咂了咂嘴似乎结束了回忆，“下次我一定……”她这么说着，攥了攥拳头往空中挥舞了一下。如果她不是赤裸着身体在淋浴，这个场景可能还会更豪情一点。“所以，你们那天到底发生了什么？”Yang耸耸肩，“她把我打倒了，就是这样。就像你打倒了那个Torchwick。”Ruby没有追问，她想了想自己和Torchwick战斗的过程，也确实觉得没什么可讲的，而Yang战意高涨的样子看起来很不错，毕竟她们马上就要参加Vytal Festival了。

自从Yang提起过后，Ruby就开始特别注意不要碰到自己的伤口，所以它很快就好得差不多了，除了还有点发痒。Ruby最讨厌的时期也就是这个时候，她宁可伤口疼也不想让它痒，那不舒服的感觉百爪挠心般地骚扰着她的神经，就像造成它的那个人一样。幸好比赛期到了，在心神被其它事情占满的时候，这点痒也就不再那么影响她。  
参加比赛是一个很棒也很新鲜的体验，而随即Ruby和Yang又迎来了另一个惊喜，Qrow叔叔来了。但是，Ruby见到他的惊喜，很快在听Yang突然提到那个名字后淡了下来。  
这个人怎么就阴魂不散呢？这么想着的她，思绪又被叔叔口中的话吸引了过去。他说她们也许表现得像猎人，但是却没有像猎人一样思考。她忍不住又想起了Torchwick，他跟她说话的时候，好像多多少少也是这个意思，虽然他并不是这么说的。所以在叔叔问她们，难道真的觉得四个姑娘就能结束一整个王国的犯罪行为时，她几乎觉得自己的回答是想要反驳那个人，而不是Qrow叔叔：“在你说之前，我想我们确实做到了。”  
他告诉她们，犯罪行为在Torchwick被捕之后不是减少了，而是消失了。在明处的头被砍断后，暗处的那个头才是活动的时候……  
“所以，你是说他并不是我们要对付的目标，这是一个阴谋？”Ruby插了一句嘴。Qrow有点惊讶地看了她一眼，“你领会了精神，但不，他当然是要对付的目标。只不过他的地位恐怕远没有你想像的那么重要。”他接着抱怨了一句，而Ironwood的铁疙瘩脑袋就是想不通这件事。  
接下去话题又跑开了，从Ironwood和Qrow的关系开始，他跟她们讲起了他过去的事情。但是Ruby开始走神，她没法把心思从Torchwick的事情上挪开。他到底要做什么？他已经被关起来了，但是这难道毫无意义吗？她好像从来没像现在这样，脑袋里装了如此多的东西，她明明一向都是那个不需要想太多的人。她感到一阵头疼，这种情况是从什么时候开始的？啊……当然，是从她找到那个标识，并且无意中碰上Torchwick开始的。  
接下来的一整天，Ruby都没办法把他的事情从脑海中踢开，一直到夜晚躺在床上。很顺理成章地，她就这么失眠了。Ruby叹了口气，无聊地拿出scroll来随意翻看。她翻看着通讯录，有一点满意地发现里面的人数还是挺多的，对于她来说。她的手在屏幕上滑动，突然一顿，发现了一个不认识的账号。她点开这个人的信息，发现里面是一片空白，她什么时候认识了这么一个人？她把通讯录从头到尾又翻了一遍，试图想出一个她认识的、而没有在列表里的朋友，但是她想不出来，她能想到的所有人都在通讯录里好好地呆着，那这个人是谁？  
Ruby想了想，顺手发了一条消息过去：“你是谁？”她没有指望有人马上回答她，毕竟现在已经是深夜了。然而出乎她意料地，回信立刻就来了。她点开那条新信息，霎时瞪大了眼睛。屏幕上，一行文字刺目地浮现在那里：“Red？”  
她“腾”地坐起了身，瞪着她的scroll，随即反应过来四周环视了一圈，发现没人被她吵醒，这才松了口气。她翻了个身趴在床上，把scroll放在面前，使劲闭上眼，等了五秒再睁开，看到那行文字仍然在。她又掐了自己一下，很疼。她死死盯着那行文字，开始思考如果现在睡觉的话，明天早上会不会发现它们不见了。然而又一条新消息跳了出来，她迟疑了几秒钟才点开它，发现里面的内容是这么写的：“吓着了？”她咬紧了牙。这一定是他，没有错，一定是那个Torchwick。  
Ruby尽力地深呼吸了几次，平静了一下心情，拿起Scroll想要打出一个回复。但她想要说的东西太多了，一个接一个的疑问在她的脑海中冒出来，她一时竟不知道该写些什么。最后她打出了她最强烈的那个疑问：“你怎么会在我的通讯录里？！”

Roman感觉到了胸口的震动，笑着从胸前内侧的暗袋里掏出了改装过的小巧的薄片。原本只是一时兴起所做的事情，没想到还真派上了用场，特别是在这个……他已经无聊得要死的时候，有点东西可以用来消遣可真是太棒了。  
他看了对方的回复，笑着打上了一行字，点了发送键，期待着她会有的反应。

Ruby收到回复的时候感觉自己快要被怒气给引爆了。Torchwick是这么写的：“哦，动用你容量可怜的小脑瓜想想吧Red，再不用它们可要生锈了。”但是她随即确实想到了答案：她丢失的scroll，他大概是用那个做了什么手脚，虽然她不知道要怎么样才能做到这样的效果。她马上发出了下一条信息：“你想做什么？！”很快她又收到了回复：“你是认真地认为我会告诉你吗？说真的Red，我越来越后悔那一次说你不算太蠢了。不过我也可以理解你只要碰到我就无法冷静，毕竟爱情会让人失去理智变得像傻瓜的。”Ruby现在只想去找他打一架，用新月玫瑰把他狠狠击倒在地。她打定注意不再去理会他，毕竟她也不应该和他有联系，而和他有联系总是没有什么好事情。  
正当她把scroll放到一旁准备睡觉时，屏幕又亮了。她忍了一下，还是没禁住好奇拿起了它，准备看完以后就再也不去理会。然而那上面的文字让她立刻瞪大了眼睛：“想知道我的计划吗，Red？如果你能做到独自来找我的话，你可以知道你想知道的一切。”

 

第二天到了2V2的比赛，第一个出场的将是Penny他们。Ruby真的很想看她的这场比赛，她期待了很久了，但是她只能在心里向她说一声对不起。她和小队成员们一起坐在看台上，心神不宁地呆了一会儿，然后做出忍不住的样子告诉她们自己肚子疼到受不了，并且拜托了三遍让她们回来给她讲讲这场比赛。然后她飞速地退了场，拿出scroll调出地图查看Torchwick告诉她的方位。她也奇怪了一下他怎么会知道他在哪里，难道他们关他还特意挑的是带风景的房间？这也太荒唐了。  
其实这整件事情，她根本没有什么详尽的计划，她也只能寄希望于大家都在关注比赛的情况——这毕竟是Atlas的重要成员出场的比赛，希望自己能够完成这件事情。而事情就是这么凑巧，她这一路上还真的没有遇上什么麻烦。接近舰船后她躲过了几次守卫的巡查，竟然就悄无声息地溜了进去。也许他们没有想到会有人这个时候闯进这里来吧……Ruby猜测。而且Penny的比赛一定蛮精彩的。  
她走在空旷的大厅里不是不心慌的，一点点风吹草动都能吓她一跳。不过她安慰自己，即使被人发现了也没什么，毕竟她不是要做什么坏事。甚至，也许，如果她能从Torchwick那里听到一些有用的东西的话……也许她还能帮上忙。她又一次打开scroll确认自己的方位，小心翼翼地来到了他所指给他的地方。她慢慢地走到那个小小的隔间前……嗯，这里确实是看不到任何风景的，她分神想了一下，然后就被里面传出的动静吓了一跳，“Red？”  
“呃……你怎么知道我来了？”Ruby在说出口的一瞬间就知道自己问了个蠢问题，她懊恼地打了一下自己，而这个动作的回声在这个大厅里似乎都变得响亮无比。她吓坏了，缩到这个小小的“牢房”侧面观察着情况，直到她能够确定没有任何人会出现为止。然后，她听到了那里面传来的轻笑声。“哦，有什么可笑的？”她恼火地说，但是这回记住了要放轻声音。  
“别误会，我没有在嘲笑你。”没有才怪……Ruby愤愤地想，他根本就是在嘲笑。“我只是没有想到你居然真的会来。Red，你有没有听过一个说法，叫色令智昏？”他总是三两句话就能够挑起Ruby的怒火，“我知道利令智昏，就像你一样。”然而里面的男人似乎笑得更加愉快了，“很好，已经学会反击了是不是？可惜这也不能让你显得聪明点。说真的Red，你到底是来干什么的？”Ruby对他的话有点莫名其妙，“不是你说的，如果我来找你，就告诉我我想知道的事情吗？”“所以，然后你就相信了？”这回Ruby都几乎可以听出他声音里满溢的笑意了，她的脑中不自觉地出现了他笑得一脸欠揍的模样，真心希望她能够一拳打上去，“你这个无耻的骗子……！”  
Roman在里面听着这句话笑得愉悦，哦这无聊的日子终于有点甜头了，“别这么说Red，多伤感情。”Ruby磨着牙瞪着那道把他们两人阻隔开的门，“我还以为那对你是赞赏？”“哦你开始有幽默感了Red，这是一个进步。还是说，你是真心实意地在称赞我？那我必须对此表示感谢。”Ruby已经开始控制自己把门砸开的欲望了，她跳了跳脚，咬咬牙，最后干脆一个转身准备离开，反正她继续留下去也没有意义。  
“Red，这么快就要走了？嘿，虽然我说你可以知道想要的一切并不是认真的，但我们可以做个交易嘛。”Ruby警惕地停下脚步，“喂，我可不会放你出去的？”“我当然不会这么以为，Red，你以为我是你吗？”她反应了几秒才意识到他又在嘲笑她愚蠢，气得不知道该说什么。  
“好了Red，不要小看比你多吃过几年饭的人，有很多你不懂的东西我都可以教你的。不如来说说你都想知道什么，也许我就告诉你了呢？”Roman并不想放过这个难得的消遣，Ruby哼了一声，“你以为我还会相信你吗？！”Roman露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“你当然会的。”她猛地转过身瞪着那扇门，“你就这么有自信？我没有你想像得那么愚蠢，Roman Torchwick，让我提醒你一下，你会在这里就是因为我，还有你的‘自信’！”  
“首先，我当然知道你并没有那么愚蠢，Red，否则我就不会想要跟你聊聊了，你明白这一点？”Ruby愣住了，对于他突然的这个回应感到心情有些奇特，下意识地走近了一点听他继续说下去。“而说到‘自信’……哦我相信你能走到这里也是因为那些家伙的自信。”Roman轻笑了一声，“没关系，不用这么委婉，我亲爱的Red，说到自大，咱们两个人究竟谁更自大呢？”  
“你什么意思？我哪里有过……”而Roman打断了她，“你会后悔的。我想你还记得这句话吧？”Ruby下意识地回答了他，“记得，但那又怎么样？”“告诉我，你认为我在说什么？”“没能停下火车……”“用你的脑子想。”Ruby咬了咬牙，突然有了一点不好的预感，“这件事情我们最后还是顺利解决了不是吗？虽然造成了破坏，但是至少比你原本想要造成的结果好多了！”“你真是个胆小鬼，Red。我也许对你的期待太高了。”“我不是胆小鬼！”Ruby愤怒又莫名地瞪着她面前的门板，视线几乎可以在上面烧穿出一个洞，“你到底想说什么？！”“你最应该为之后悔的，Red，是我——这一切的始作俑者，直到那件事发生之后才被关押在了这里。甚至可以说，如果我今天不像现在这样，仍然可以在这里跟你说话的话——就不会有那些伤亡和破坏了。”Ruby感到头脑一阵眩晕，她迅速地理解了他这番话的意思，或者就像他所说的，她在那之前就已经猜到了他要说的是什么。她只是不愿意去想。  
“所以，”那个恶魔般的男人并没有给她更多的时间，他冷酷地吐出了他的结论，“这一切后果都是你造成的，Red。”  
Ruby勉强定下心神，磕磕绊绊地开口，“我……你是在推卸责任，这明明都是你……”“那是我的工作和任务，而阻止我是你的。我完成了我的工作，而你为了愚蠢的理由放弃了你的，这就是你的自大。”  
“那不愚蠢！”这次，Ruby的声音显得没有那么坚定了。“那不愚蠢！”她又强调了一遍。“我只是想要向你证明……”她连这句话都说了出来，足可以证明她现在有多么心神不定，但他并没有因此而放过她，“这就是愚蠢。诚实、守信，乃至于相信和信任，都是无稽之谈。老师，朋友，甚至家人，没有人会真正相信你，也没有人值得你相信……他们总会瞒着你一些东西，就像你对他们所做的一样。Red，你知道什么才是值得相信的吗？永远不要相信——才是最可信的。” 他的声音不知道何时压低了，充满了危险和奇特的诱惑感，“你可以用自己的眼睛看到，我在这方面做得多好。Red，你并不是一个真正愚蠢的人……我可以教你很多，而你可以做得很好……”  
“不，不！”Ruby捂住了她的耳朵不住摇头，“你说的都是错的，那是不对的。你才是错的！”Roman闭上了嘴，微微一笑。他今天做的已经够多了，差不多该停手了。更何况，他弯了弯嘴角，这个完全沉浸在自己情绪中的姑娘没有注意到，但他可没有忽略……  
“小姐，你在这里做什么？！”  
Ruby被吓了一跳，抬头看到了Ironwood严肃生硬的脸，她僵住了。“呃，我……我……”他抓住她的手腕，“我知道你是谁，Rose小姐，但现在恐怕你应该跟我一起去见你的校长。我也正好有事情找他，所以……来吧。”

外面归于平静后，Roman闭上眼睛伸展了一下身体，脸上满是愉悦的笑意。她作为消遣实在是太过合格了，他会不吝于给她打上一个优秀。他太久没有遇上过这样一个天真的孩子，而哄骗，影响，动摇一个这样的人……还能有什么比这更有趣的事情？他想起了Ironwood的脸，不屑地哼了一声。来得正好，希望这个铁疙瘩蠢货能帮着给她再加上一把火。

Chap.5 FIN.


	6. 混乱

听到电梯的门打开时的声响，Qrow有点不耐烦地转身，“你迟到了，Ironw……Ruby？”他瞪大眼睛看着那个戴着红色斗篷的小姑娘从Ironwood身后探出头，被吓了一跳，而Ruby看着这屋子里的阵容也是一阵迷茫，“Qrow叔叔？Pyrrha……？”  
Qrow瞪向了那个绷着脸的男人，“Ironwood，不介意解释一下？”而他皱皱眉，“让这位Rose小姐自己解释吧，包括她为什么会出现在我的飞船上，还跟那个Torchwick在交谈。”他转向Ruby，“小姐，你最好解释清楚你为什么会在那里，找那个罪犯做什么，和他又说了什么。关于你们谈话的内容我会去跟那个家伙确认，所以不要想说谎。”  
“你……”Qrow起初还因为他这个的态度而有些不爽，然而听明白了他都说了什么之后，又被吓了一跳，“Ruby？”“嘿，叔叔。”她讪笑着对他打了个招呼，有些心虚地摸了摸鼻子。  
Ozpin从他的办公桌后走了出来，“Rose小姐，别紧张，先把事情说清楚。”Ruby头疼地想着，问题就在于她没有办法说清楚啊？她想了想，迅速地瞥了一眼Qrow，开口，“嗯，是这样……”她把之前叔叔对她和Yang说过的话复述了一遍，看到大家的注意力都转向了Qrow，然后说，“呃，我和Torchwick比较熟……不我是说！我和他交手过很多次，所以我想……”  
“所以你想，你可以直接去问那个罪犯有没有阴谋？”Glynda的声音听起来有些难以置信，Ruby窘迫地扯了扯嘴角，“是的……”Qrow头疼地揉了揉额头，Ironwood看了他一眼，那眼神让他很不爽，却无法发作。“也许我不该跟你们这些孩子说那么多……”他走到Ruby面前敲了敲她的脑袋，“记得我跟你说过猎人的思维吗？下次行动前，要么想清楚，要么找靠得住的人商量，明白吗？”  
“哦，好吧。”Ruby回答。她本来是有一些歉疚的心思的，但是这时候却莫名地被这话勾起了一丝不满：她想了的，她从来没有像最近这样思考过这么多事情。而她能找哪个靠得住的人商量这件事呢？他们会责怪她，会警告她，但是谁会理解她的苦衷？谁又靠得住呢？——然后她被自己的这个想法吓住了。天啊……她怎么会有这种荒谬可怕的想法？他们当然是靠得住的，而她自然是信任他们的。但她只是……  
“Rose小姐，介意告诉我们，你和他都说了些什么吗？”Ozpin的话打断了她的思绪，她定了定神，张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么，她应该说些什么……？他敏锐地注意到她的神情不太对，“Rose小姐？莫非他真的说了什么？”  
“啊，不——当然不。”Ruby下意识地否认，随即有些心虚。然而下一刻她又发现自己没什么需要心虚的：他确实什么都没有告诉她。“我问他是不是有阴谋，他身后是不是还有其他人，他都否认了。”她挑了一个最不会出错的回答，然后听到Qrow叔叔和Ironwood将军同时对这句话“哼”了一声。  
“还有别的吗？你们没有说到其它东西了？”Ozpin看着她的脸追问了一句，Ruby摇摇头，“没有，他好像……没什么兴趣和我说那么多。”Qrow走上前揉了一把她的头发，无奈地对她叹了一口气，“小猎人，你还有很多需要学的。如果他跟你说了什么我才会很惊讶。”Ruby暗暗地想，那你确实应该惊讶。他跟我说过的话，比跟你们所有人说过的加起来还要多。  
这件事进行的顺利程度还要超出Ruby的想像，看起来他们都轻易地接受了她的这个说法。Ruby应该为此感到庆幸，但她却一点也高兴不起来。她知道她学得还很不够，但她能做到的事情并不少。鉴于她做到过的事情，她觉得他们是可以把她看得更重一点的，至少她是被那个罪犯认真对待了的，而他们却认为他是不会对她这样的小猎人认真的。  
自大。这个他们谈论过的话题突然又出现在了Ruby的脑中，她要很努力地才能把这个念头甩开。  
Ironwood转向Ruby，“Rose小姐，很抱歉，我不是不相信你，不过我之后还是要向Torchwick确认你们谈话的内容。当然，我相信不会有什么问题。”“那如果他对你说谎，想要诬陷我怎么办？”Ruby不知怎么地问出了出现在她脑中的这个问题，话音出口她就有点后悔，她的语气是不是不太好？但是这也是一个有道理的问题，毕竟说谎对那个家伙来说不是新闻。Ironwood有点惊讶地看了她一眼，“我们会有自己的判断的，你不用担心这个。那个家伙被关起来是掀不起什么风浪的。”可是你们还是没能从他嘴里问出什么话来呀。Ruby发现她越来越难控制一些危险的想法出现在她的脑中，她懊恼地晃了晃头。  
“好了，现在我们还有其他重要的事情要谈，请你先离开吧Rose小姐，等问话的结果出来了会通知你的。”Ruby眨了眨眼睛，看向了一直有点尴尬地站在旁边的Pyrrha，“你们要谈什么？Pyrrha……”她想问Pyrrha不跟她一起离开吗，但是被Ozpin打断了。“我们和Nikos小姐还有些事情要谈，而这些暂时还不应该让你知道，Ruby，请原谅。”这位校长冲她笑了笑，温和地这么说。虽然他很温和，但是Ruby还是感到了一阵异样的难受，而这毫无疑问又跟她和那个男人的谈话有关。秘密，隐瞒，难道这世上就没有什么她可以知道的事情吗？  
她答应了一声，转身走向电梯。电梯门关上前，她最后看了一眼Pyrrha和这四个成年人，心里对于这个奇特的组合仍然非常好奇。他们会说些什么呢？

回到宿舍后，Ruby躺到了她的床上（她甚至把Yang和Weiss要进行的2对2比赛忘记了）。她想起Ironwood说了，要跟Torchwick确认他们谈话的内容。她拿出scroll，翻到了她和他的对话界面。机器有些刺目的背光闪着她的眼睛，她犹豫地几次想要打字，但最后还是合上了scroll。她真的不应该再联系他了，她在变得不正常，她不应该再听他说话。至于问话的事情，连她都能蒙混过关，还需要考虑那个家伙会露馅吗？  
而如果他真的想要诬陷她……但陷害她对于他没有好处……也许诬陷她这件事本身就会让他开心也说不定。但那些大人是不会相信他的，他们知道他是罪犯……乱糟糟的想法塞在她的脑中，让她头疼了起来。她揉了揉脸，最终决定不去想这件事。她不会怕他的，即使他真的想要诬陷她，这一切也能够解释清楚。  
她终究还是如此相信的。

她没有想到的是，很快的，她心怀的信任又受到了巨大的冲击。  
她坐在Yang的旁边，看着Ironwood对她们小队宣布最后的结果时，脑袋里还是乱的。他说，老师们都清楚Yang不是会做出那种事的人，在一般的情况下。所以他们还是在怀疑她，不管是压力还是幻象，他们都并不真正相信她。他说，不管是不是意外都已经不重要了，重要的是全世界都看见她那么做了。她最终还是被取消了资格，因为这有这样才能给公众一个交代。  
所以，事实是什么样的，真相是什么样的，这些就都不重要了吗？  
接下来Blake的样子又让她心凉了一半，但幸好……她还是相信了Yang。如果在这个时候，她的小队成员，她的朋友，再对Yang表现出一点不相信，她可能都要承受不了。Torchwick的话像阴云一样笼罩在她的心上久久不散，他的声音一遍又一遍在她的脑中回荡。  
她居然有点在认真思考他说的话了。所有关于信任的话题，那是真的吗，还是只是他用来迷惑她的谎言？这个她曾经深信不疑的事情，现在已经几乎不敢确信了。  
她们把Yang留在宿舍让她有一点独处空间，而Ruby认为她自己也需要一点。出门遇到在门口探头探脑的Jaune时，她对于JNPR小队表现出的信任又感到好过了一点，但是接下来她又看到了Pyrrha。他们那天到底谈了什么呢？有什么是Pyrrha应该知道的，而她不应该的呢？  
Ruby随即找了个理由离开了Blake和Weiss单独行动。她漫无目的地闲逛着，脑中一片迷茫。她数次拿出scroll又收回去，最终还是没有忍住给那个帐号发去了一条消息：“这一切跟你有关吗？”这个问句没头没脑，Ruby也不知道自己希望得到什么样的回应。但是她没有得到任何的答复。

Roman在收到这条不明所以的消息时只是笑了笑，就把那个改造过的薄片收了回去。Ironwood已经就之前的事情审问过他，从他的言辞中Roman很容易地得出了结论：她还是什么都没有对他们说。他想起那个姑娘狠狠瞪着他的样子，不禁愉悦地笑出了声。但这说不定也只是个假象，他对她说的东西已经够多了，而这条消息的后面，也不一定还会是那个小红斗篷了。谁知道呢？他是不会蠢到再去回复的。  
更何况，他需要提防的也不止这些家伙。虽然已经偷偷从Neo那里收到了大致的情况，但是那个女人的计划她也并不是完全清楚。他们的行动开始了，他的行动也该更加谨慎了。毕竟，他也不想被那个女人，Cinder，知道他这点……小小的乐趣。这虽然不重要，但是如果被她拦截了仍然很麻烦。  
Roman把手枕到脑后，伸展了一下身体。  
接下来的时间又要无聊地度过了。

Ruby几乎每过一会儿就要拿出scroll来看一眼，但是这个机器始终没有给过她一点反应。她叹了口气，迎面碰上了抱着大堆零食走过来的Nora和Ren。“嘿，Ruby！要吃吗？”Nora蹦蹦跳跳地走过来，Ruby猛然间有点羡慕她。她本来也可以这么无忧无虑，什么也不用思考，也许除了Yang现在的心情。然而她被迫的、不得不在脑子里塞下了那么多超出她处理能力的问题。  
“嘿Nora，问你个问题，”她忍不住地开口，“如果Ren有什么事情瞒着你，你还会相信他吗？”无辜中枪的Ren在下一秒就被Nora一个猛冲扒在了身上，手中的零食洒了一地。“Ren你有事情瞒着我？”他后退了几步才稳稳地接住她，叹了一口气满脸无奈：“没有。”Nora转头冲Ruby露出一个大大的笑容，“他说没有！”  
Ruby无语又有一点释然地对她笑了笑，转而又愁眉苦脸了起来，她自己的问题毕竟没有解决。她跟他们两人道了声别，准备继续往前走，又被Nora提醒了一句：“别去那边，Jaune和Pyrrha在那里。”她点点头，“我就是路过，不会打扰到他们的。”  
然而，她刚走过去，就远远看到了Pyrrha把Jaune打到墙上的情景。她目瞪口呆地看着Pyrrha捂着脸跑走，而Jaune从墙上掉了下来喊着她的名字，犹豫了一下还是快速跑了过去。“Jaune？你没事吧？”她伸出手把他拉了起来。“呃，谢了……我想没事。”他担忧又迷茫地冲Pyrrha跑走的方向看去，“但是Pyrrha……”  
“她怎么了？”Ruby问他。Jaune尴尬地摇摇头，“我也不知道，真的，可能是我说错了什么话？”“你们在谈什么？Pyrrha跟你说了些什么吗？关于她的事情？”Jaune继续摇头，“呃，没说什么具体的……实际上我也不确定……大概是，命运……终身追求奋斗的目标与理想……失去自我，还有，不可理喻……？”“呃？”Ruby的反应让他更尴尬了，“我是说，她说了一些奇怪的话，但我不明白那个的意思。呃，大部分我是理解的，比如命运和追求奋斗的目标。”Ruby耸耸肩，“哦，我也理解这部分。”事实上，她自己也有这样的目标，不是吗？  
“但她剩下的话我不太明白。听起来像是什么，她不能完成她的目标，但又能够一下子完成，这样却会失去自我……一类的？我不知道她在说什么。”八成和她在Ozpin那里跟他们谈论的事情有关，Ruby想着，但是她不能把这个说出来。于是她继续问Jaune，“那你跟她说什么了？”他一脸苦恼，“我说……我认识的Pyrrha从未向挑战低头，她不能让任何事情挡住命运的脚步……我说错什么话了吗？”Ruby也不知道，他说的话听起来没有什么错误，甚至应该挺对的？她只能拍拍他的肩，“别泄气，你可以再去问她。”Jaune用力叹了一口气，“但她看起来不像是想要再多说的样子。”  
这时候，Ruby突然想起了她的问题。虽然现在可能不是一个最适合的时候，但是大概没有什么比现在的Jaune更适合讨论这个问题了。毕竟，她现在不能去找Yang，Weiss可能不是一个很好的选择，而Blake……她们今天才说过了相关的话题，她想她还是不要再一次为此去打扰她。  
“Jaune，如果Pyrrha正在向你隐瞒什么东西，我是说，她不愿意告诉你的事情，你会有什么感觉？”他疑惑地看了她一眼，“她大概……有她不能说的理由？”“呃……”Ruby停顿了一下，她明白这个，可这不是她要问的东西。“我是说，我明白，不能说的理由，对。但是，就是……如果总是有要隐瞒的东西，人还能够互相信任吗？”Jaune看起来更加疑惑了，他不明白Ruby要说什么，“呃，Pyrrha的话，你知道的，我们了解她……”“如果不是Pyrrha呢？换成不那么了解的人，包括……包括……”Ruby踌躇了一下，“像是老师，如果他们没有很相信你，那你会相信他们吗？”  
这下Jaune像是明白了什么似的，反过来拍了拍Ruby的肩，“我知道你在为Yang的事情担心，Ruby。放心吧，别担心这么多。”但是她却没办法就这么简单地放过这个问题，“Jaune，你会觉得随便信任是愚蠢的吗？”他看出她对这个问题确实很重视，挠了挠他的头。“呃……你确定要问我这个问题？我不是个学霸……”他又挠了挠脸，露出一丝有点尴尬的笑，“不过如果只是问我的想法的话……”他停顿了一下，又继续说，“我来到Beacon之后，第一个交的朋友是你，Ruby。呃……我觉得，你只要按自己想的那样去做就好了。我觉得那不会错。”  
Ruby这回愣住了。她其实没有期待听到这样的一个回答。她的第一反应是，这个似乎没有回答她的问题，但是随后她却觉得心里越来越敞亮。她被那个Torchwick带着走了太远，都快忘记自己原本的坚持。  
也许她可以呢？可以把他的那些乱七八糟的东西都抛在一边不去在意。她还是她自己啊。她没有想到，这些乱成一团的东西，其实可以这么简单的解决。  
“哦Jaune，你真是太棒了！”Ruby几乎是兴奋地跳了起来，大声对他道谢，然后按捺不住兴奋地、在一瞬间闪远了，留下Jaune一脸懵逼地在原地，思考着自己今天到底是都说了什么，才先把一个姑娘弄哭了跑走，再让另一个姑娘大声对自己道谢，然后……也跑走。

Ruby带着连日来终于放松下来一点的神经继续闲逛着，然后在广场碰到了Velvet。听到她对Yang的理解，她又更开心了一点。果然，总会有人信任她们的，不是吗？然而接下来，在她听到Velvet所说的、她和Yang的相似经历后，一片阴云又蒙上了她的心中。  
不知为何，她总有一种不好的预感。很不好，很不好的预感。  
仿佛有一场巨大的混乱，即将发生。

Chap.6 FIN.


	7. 存活者

事实证明，Ruby的预感再正确不过。  
一切都乱了。  
发生的事情太多，但她知道，她现在可以做的，就是她最擅长的事情。  
原本她只打算和大家一起去战斗和抵抗，然而在她看到Ironwood乘坐的飞行器坠落的一刻，她立刻有了一种奇怪的冲动。  
她当然知道那是谁干的。  
哦，如果对象是他的话，那就更好不过了。Ruby咬紧牙关离开了大部队，找到一个武器柜，冲向她的目标。  
那个再明确不过的目标，Roman Torchwick。  
也许这一切今天都可以有一个了结。

Roman在听到飞船上方传来的巨大声响时，就没有像Ruby那样的准确判断——哦他正玩得开心呢，没有什么能够打扰他的。任何人像他这样、被关了这么多天，无聊到头上快要长出蘑菇的程度时，都不会想要在终于被放出来时被打扰的。  
他不耐烦地咂咂嘴，示意Neo去看看发生了什么，而她在看到那个红色兜帽的瞬间，眼中闪过一丝玩味。她大概是唯一一个、知晓这两个人之间很是发生过一番摩擦纠葛的人。于是——掏出手机，拍照，传送——利索地完成这一系列动作后，Neo向着这个转过头来的小猎人眨眨眼，心里不禁有点遗憾。她还蛮想看看Roman收到照片时的表情的。  
他混杂着无语、暴躁、甚至有一点点郁闷的表情确实值得一看。Roman从喉咙里发出一声咆哮，露出了嫌恶的表情。他真的一时忘记了还有这么一个“小麻烦”一直没有解决，这不能怪他，谁让他现在手上有更有趣的事情可以做呢。这可不是他被关起来没事做，只能捉弄天真的小猎人的时候了，他自由了。那么，就速战速决吧，赶快了结这一切。  
“噢，这一定是在逗我……”他一边不耐烦地咕哝着一边有点粗暴地拔下手机，大步往飞船上方走去。  
他上到甲板上时，那个小猎人已经和Neo激烈地打斗了起来。他抓准时机，举起手杖发射了一枚炮弹，正正击飞了她。他发出一声嗤笑，哦这种感觉真好。他看着她狼狈地用那园艺工具把自己挂在甲板上，慢慢踱步到她面前，把手杖往她面前一杵，“哦……Little Red，Little Red，我真心地希望你来这里找我的原因，是考虑了我上次给你的提议。”他故意像之前一样压低了嗓音，“我可以教你很多……”但那个火红色的姑娘咬着牙挤出了她的回答，“别做梦了……！”他夸张地捂住心口，“哦，心意被践踏的感觉可是很疼的。”他用一种愉快的语调卖着惨，“真是风水轮流转啊，你想要追我的时候明明那么热情，现在我终于对你发出邀请了，却被这么残忍地拒绝……果然大家都说的话是有道理的，爱上的人就输了，是不是？”  
“你……！”Ruby却没有闲暇来理会他的调戏。她的心脏还在剧烈的跳动，她可以清晰地听见那擂鼓一般的声音，从她看到大群无穷尽的Grimm向着Vale的方向蜂拥而去之后。那一刹那她的血液几乎都僵住了，上一次火车冲破隧道的情景又浮现在她的脑中，而这么多的Grimm冲到城里后，到底会发生什么？  
Roman看着她的神色笑了笑，“哦，还是这么热情的眼神，看来你不是因为不爱了所以才拒绝我的？所以你是下定决心要当Vale的英雄了，对吧？不惜背叛我们之间的感情，也要去当这个英雄？”  
“你在做什么！没有这些飞船，那些Grimm会毁掉一切的！”Ruby冲他喊着，甚至忽视了他的这个挑衅。她的血液冰凉，心中闪过一丝不可置信。也只有他这个人，才会把她悲伤的眼神给叫做“热情”。她冲他嘶吼，却只得到了他一个无情的回答，她抬头时看到了他冷冰冰的、没有一丝温度的眼神，与此相对的却是他愉快上扬的音调和手杖端头亮起的火花：“这就是计划。”  
Ruby奋力躲开，又紧接着继续对上了向她袭来的Neo。她在打斗中跌了几下，一只凶猛的Griffin从她头上掠过，她又是心头一紧，看着远处站到一起的两人，一股难以形容的悲愤从心头升起，她不理解，她不明白！他们为什么要做这样的事情！  
“但是为什么！你到底能从这里得到什么？！”  
这样的事情，到底有什么意义！  
Roman对这个无聊的问题冷哼了一下，“你问错问题了，Red。问题不是我能获得什么，而是我输不起。”  
Ruby不明白他的意思，但是她现在也不想明白。她向他冲过去，却随即被从他身后绕出的Neo给踹出。她用尽了她所熟悉的一切战斗技巧，但是这两个人的配合太默契了。最终她被Roman的炮弹给击飞到甲板边缘，千钧一发之际只来得及用新月玫瑰勾住了地面悬挂在那里。  
她看到那个男人的脸出现在她的视线中，“我也许是个赌徒，但连我都知道有些赌注是不能押的。不管你喜不喜欢，雇佣我的人将会改变世界。你无法阻止他们，我无法阻止他们，而俗话说得好，如果你不能打败敌人……”  
Ruby晃悠着吊在那里，她的全部视线里就只有那个男人。她紧紧地盯着他的眼睛，他的声音顺着风一个字一个字地传进她的耳中。她盯着他的眼睛，虽然她不应该分神，但是听着他的声音，看着他的眼睛，她的心里突然出现了一个念头。她甚至没有多想一秒，打断他大声把心里的想法喊了出来，“所以这不是你谋划的是吗！你背后确实有人，他们才是谋划一切的人是吗？这不是你想做的事情！”  
Roman几乎被她的执迷不悟气笑了。居然，在这个时候，都已经是这种时候了，她还在说这种话？莫名地，他的心头升腾起一股没有来由的恼怒，“你还不明白吗Red？这从来都不是事情的重点！是谁谋划的、我是怎么想的、这是不是对的，从来都不是什么重要的事情！是不是我谋划的，是不是我想做的，都无关紧要，‘我’在其中的角色没有任何意义，‘我’的想法没有任何意义！”  
Ruby不明白。“既然‘你’的想法都没有意义，‘你’为什么又要做这样的事情！”  
Roman能感觉到自己心头被挑起的火苗越烧越旺，烧得他五脏六腑干涸龟裂，躁动不堪。这分怒意愈演愈烈，几乎让他控制不住。这件事情让他一瞬间感到了一分诧异，因为他很久没有感受过这种几乎失控的感觉。他强压下这丝奇异到让他不安的暴躁，对她露出了一个狰狞的笑，“哦Red，好好听我说话，好吗？我说了，因为我输不起！”说到最后一句话时他低吼了出来，抬脚在她用来挂住自己的武器上踢了一下。新月玫瑰滑动了一下，Ruby尖叫了一声，身体摇摆着，她努力稳住心神，又一脚踢开了从下面掠过的Griffin。Roman眯起眼看着这个吊在那里的姑娘，做了一个手势。Neo走过来，把伞尖对准了她。Ruby喘着气思考着对策，却又听到他开了口，“既然你那么在乎‘意义’这种……毫无意义的东西，Red，你倒是说说，知道我的想法对你有什么意义？”他的声音充满讽刺，显然并不认为这是一件有着丝毫意义的事情。她咽了口唾沫试图滋润一下因为长时间大口吸气而疼痛的喉咙，狠狠地抬头看向了他，“有意义！”她的目光像一道锐利的剑刃扎进他的眼里，“你的想法，有意义，对我有意义！我想知道你是怎么想的，我想知道我该怎么看你！”  
他高高在上的、轻蔑地瞥了她一眼，“感谢你的关心，我说过的，我对此很感动。但我不需要来自于你的审判，我仁慈的Red。”  
她咬紧了牙，“我没有想要审判你！我只想知道我该怎么对你！”  
“哦，是吗？”他的声音突然平滑轻柔了起来，Ruby却从中迅速读出了危险的信号。“那么，就带着你的意义，去死吧。如果你一直都无法理解，那么也许这样才能真正教会你，到底该如何对待我。”但是，Ruby的动作比他，或者说比Neo更快，她迅速按上了之前就观察到的、她的伞柄上的按钮。张开的伞面带着这个双色头发的姑娘冲了出去，迅速消失在了夜空中。Roman的瞳孔一瞬间放大，错愕地喊出了声，“Neo！”他伸出的手当然没有能抓住她，而Ruby已经爬上了甲板。  
“至少我还是知道我现在该怎么对待你的！不管你是怎么想的，现在我们都会阻止他们。而我，会阻止你！赌上一切！”  
Roman看着这个红衣姑娘的眼睛，它们闪着光，强硬，坚定，一往无前，无坚不摧，似乎没有任何事物能够动摇它们。他脑中的最后一丝理智也断裂了。不知从何而起的愤怒源源不断地从他的心底涌出，他看着向他冲过来的Ruby，举起手杖。哦这个可笑的家伙甚至没有拿起她的武器，仿佛只要喊的声音够大，她就能够赢。多么愚蠢，多么自大！他的动作似乎比以前每一次都要冷酷、果断、无情，Ruby很快就被他击倒在地，他走上前，用嘲讽的语气开口，“精神可嘉，Red。但这是现实！”他给了她歇斯底里般的一击，再次把她击倒。“现实是残酷的！”又一击。“现实不管你有什么精神！”Ruby挣扎着做出反击，一脚踹在他的腿上，把他踹得后退了几步，但这并没有让他能冷静一点。“你这么想当个英雄？那就……”Ruby挣扎着撑起身子打断他，奋力地大喊，“我不是只想‘当个’英雄！我会像英雄那样，做英雄该做的事情，我会打倒坏人，帮助弱小的人，做一切我所能做的事情！”Roman大笑了起来，“哦那又有什么区别！”他一步步逼近她，整张脸都隐藏在阴翳之下，“你来告诉我Red，那有什么区别？”“哦你不会明白的是吗！那其中的区别！”他一脚踩在她的胸口，手杖狠狠地杵上了她的咽喉，比之前每一次都要更加用力，“是的，你猜对了，我的小英雄，我不明白！”他脸上的表情几乎狰狞，眼里闪烁着野兽一般的光，“信任！正义！英雄！这些高尚伟大的词汇，多么可笑……多么愚蠢！去相信跟你隔着一层皮肉的人心，却不知道那后面隐藏着什么污垢，去宣扬高高在上的正义，却看不到那之后多么肮脏，去做被人憧憬敬佩的英雄，而你永远不知道他们的下场有多么惨！”他收回抵在她喉间的手杖，抓住她的衣领拎起了这个正在剧烈咳呛的姑娘，逼近她的眼睛，“哦My Little Red……你知道在你挥霍着你的狂妄自大的时候，在你可以为了一点滑稽的理由失去性命的时候，有多少人愿意为了被你轻易舍掉的这点破烂，而抛弃一切！”  
这个姑娘好不容易顺过了气，却在他手里挣扎着看向他，“你是错的！我会向你证明，人是可以信任的，正义是为了保护人的，而作为英雄……是有意义的！我想要成为英雄的理由……不是滑稽的！”  
Roman怒极反笑。又是这样！又是这样！这种、愚蠢的、无理的、自大的、根本不是回答的，答案！“既然你这么执迷不悟，那就扮演好你的角色，然后像历史上所有其他的猎人一样死去！这就是你的命运！”他用力把她摔在了地上，而她看向他的眼睛惊恐地瞪大了。  
“而我！我会继续做我最擅长的事情。撒谎，盗窃，欺骗，然后……”  
活下来。  
Roman没能说出最后那个词。  
他被巨大的冲击力撞在身上，向后倒去。一瞬间他的感官迟缓到了极点，时间似乎都变慢了。他惊愕地瞪大眼睛，看到眼前的景象随着他的倒下而变换——看着那个黑影从他的上方掠过。他的每一寸皮肤几乎都在战栗，为了跟他擦身而过的、无穷大的恐惧。  
那是死亡的威胁。  
直到他重重摔倒在地上，他的意识才终于跟上了现实。他的感觉回来了，他才突然感觉到腰间被勒紧的那股力道。他这才意识到之前发生的事情：Ruby冲向了他，把他扑倒在了地上，躲过了那只Grimm。  
她救了他。  
然而危机还没有结束，更多的Grimm向他们扑了过来，Ruby用尽全力释放外像力带着Roman往侧面一冲，躲过了又一波攻击。由于用力太过，她带着他跌在了地上，迅速爬起身冲他大吼，“离开这里！”她环视了一圈，看到了新月玫瑰的位置，迅速地冲了过去。Roman也反应过来，本能地举起韵律节杖射击、并闪躲着剩下的Grimm的进攻。太多了！他清楚自己不可能击败这么多凶兽，但是他无法逃脱，从这里掉下去一样会死。进入船舱的门距离他太远，他无法冲过凶兽们的阻拦进入那里。他将将躲过一次袭击并且发射出炮弹回击，但是完全清楚他撑不了多久了。  
“抓紧我！”然而这时，他又听到了她的声音。然后，他再一次被她扑在身上带了出去。Ruby一手拎着新月玫瑰，另一手搂紧了Roman的腰，一个加速冲向了甲板边缘，然后跳入了空中。她让新月玫瑰冲下发射让他们减速，然而两个人的重量，以及带了一个人的不灵活，让这个任务完成得并不好。要撞上了！如果以现在的速度落地，至少也会受重伤……Ruby咬着牙迅速转动着脑筋，然后她的耳边炸开了另一重射击的声音。Roman配合着她一起朝地面射击着，离地面很近时，她听到他说了一句，“分开！”两人一同用力，朝着相反的方向弹开，靠着横向缓冲的力道双双安全着陆，虽然姿态都有些狼狈。  
Ruby跌在地上喘息了一会儿，看向Roman的方向，“合作愉快。”她说着，然后两人之间陷入了一阵沉默。  
Roman低头看着面前的地面，手慢慢地捂上自己的眼睛，突然笑了起来。他的笑声从断断续续的小声慢慢变大，最后几乎透着几分疯狂的味道。Ruby警惕地看着他的方向站起来，手上握紧了新月玫瑰。  
非常突然的，他的笑声又一下停止了，他放下手站起身，看向Ruby的方向，看起来却是恢复了以往从容不迫的模样。“Red，为什么救我？”  
“呃……”Ruby迟疑了一下，其实她自己也不明白。看到那道黑影冲向Torchwick时，她只是什么都没想地扑了出去，救下他在那一刻就像刻在她身体里的本能一样。她感觉自己似乎无法忍受看到这个男人以那种方法死在自己面前，可是这好像又不能算作一个答案。然后她突然想起了Jaune的话，“……因为我想这么做。”  
他的眼角微微抽动了一下，轻轻哼了一声，“愚蠢。”他停顿了一下，掸了掸衣服上的灰，“你会为此后悔的，Red，我不会因为你救了我的命这种蠢事而手下留情。”  
Ruby绷紧身体摆出了战斗的姿态，却见他一个转身要走，不由呆了呆，“嘿！我没说要放你走！”  
他微微回头瞥了她一眼，“我还以为你可能有比抓我更重要的事情要做，小英雄？”  
Ruby愣愣地看着他的背影，又看了看学院的方向，咬咬牙，转头飞速地向那边奔去。

Chap.7 FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是对我、对他们都很重要的一章。  
> ……希望至今为止的所有铺垫能够真正让他们走到这一步。


	8. 绑架

Chap.8 Kidnap  
绑架

眼前是一片白光。Ruby好像听到了一个熟悉的声音嘀咕了几句什么她听不清的话。  
她听不清那个声音说的是什么，随后脖子上压上了一只手的触感。  
她想要挣扎但是动不了，而那只手也并没有用力。Ruby莫名地感受到了从那之上传来的情绪，那只手在犹豫。它没有犹豫很长时间，最终松开了她。然后，她感觉自己仿佛浮空了，却没有掉下去。好像有什么在接着她，什么在抱着她。可能是这样。随即，她失去了意识。

她迷迷糊糊地清醒过来时，头疼极了。发生什么了……她紧闭着眼睛蜷了起来，一时想不起来之前都发生过什么。身下的触感怪怪的……这个念头刚从她的脑中冒出来，从她对面不远处就传来一个她熟悉的声音：“你终于醒了，Red。”  
她猛地睁开眼“腾”地坐了起来，随即又呻吟了一下捂住自己的额头，然后忍着头疼惊愕地看向坐在对面那棵树下的Roman Torchwick。  
“你……”她开口要问，然后发现自己竟然一时都不知道该问些什么。  
“发生什么了？我怎么会在这里？为什么只有你？其他人怎么样了？学院呢？Vale呢？我的朋友家人呢？”最后她干脆一口气问出了这一长串问题。  
他站起来向她走过去，张口却说着完全不相干的话：“我说过，Red，你会为救了我而后悔的。”  
她立刻警惕起来，想要跳起身，却一时无力地跌了一下。她才注意到自己身上盖着的似乎是他的外套，斗篷不知道去了哪里，而他只穿着她从没清楚地看见过的黑色内衫，已经走到了她的面前蹲下。  
“我们的行动很成功，Red。”Roman看着面前这个姑娘的身体僵住，轻笑了一声，“你的学院已经毁了。Vale的情况虽然好些，但你可以想像一下……在发生过这种事情以后，就算再好，又能好到哪里呢？”  
Ruby感觉自己的身体像是掉进了冰窟一样。她想说些什么，却张不开嘴。她费力地张开了嘴，却发不出声音。她最后只能木然地看着眼前的这个男人，看着他的嘴一张一合继续说着什么。  
“……所以你也可以猜一猜，你亲爱的朋友们都怎么样了？”他冰冷的话一个字一个字地跳进她的脑袋，缓慢地融成一团，通过神经……然后Ruby跳了起来。  
她感觉不到头痛也感觉不到虚弱，甚至连打烂这个男人的脸这个念头也被她放在了一旁。  
她只想冲回学院。她要去看看那里，她要去寻找她的朋友和家人。  
“嘿……随便忽视你面前的敌人可不是一个好习惯。”然而那个身影挡在了她的面前，Ruby什么都没有想，她也没有减慢速度，一拳冲他的脸上挥了过去。  
但是他轻易地闪开了这一击。“哦这个速度可不行，你不是一直以自己的速度为豪吗Red？”  
Ruby站定在原地，确实，她的外像力似乎一时用不出来了。然而她并没有退缩，只是缓慢地看向了这个男人。“看来我一定要先打倒你才行。”  
“哦你说对了。”他轻松惬意地站着，“但是没有武器更没有速度的你，在我眼里什么都不是。”  
Ruby这才想起了新月玫瑰。她太愤怒了，几乎把它忘记了。在她想起的一瞬间，她眼尖地注意到它正躺在不远处的地上，就在Torchwick之前所坐的地方。  
“别想了Red，我会让你拿到它吗？”然而他一步跨出站在了她和新月玫瑰之间。  
Ruby觉得全身都在发抖，她瞪着他，第一次感受到了，仇恨……是一种什么滋味。不是讨厌，不是憎恶，而是仇恨。那种如毒素一般附在骨子里的强烈的情感让她几乎无法控制自己。这个男人站在她的面前，不止是阻挡了她拿到她的武器。他正站在她，和她生命中所有重要的东西之间。  
Roman看着她的样子，却眼神发亮地笑了，“看啊我的小英雄……就是这样，就是这个眼神。你领会到了。”他的声音轻柔，就像情人间的低语一样，“记住它，你会需要的。”  
Ruby没有理会他到底在说什么。她在他的话音落下的瞬间怒吼着冲了出去，挥舞着拳头打向那个男人。  
他们缠斗在了一起。  
Ruby觉得她已经爆发出了所有的力量，忘记疼痛，忘记一切，她想要做的一切就是打倒他。但是她并没有成功。Torchwick也没有使用他的武器，那根手杖，但他的肉搏技巧比她的一切想像还要更好。在她被他摔倒在地开始进行地面的缠斗后，这种差距就愈发明显了起来，或者说，那不止是明显。Ruby很快被他制在地上锁住了关节，Roman喘着气，浑身上下扑满灰尘，完全不复平常的鲜亮，却还是笑了出来，“还不错，但是远远不够。说真的Red，你不该把我的话当作耳旁风。你的近身搏斗技巧需要长足的提高。”  
Ruby咬紧了牙。她的嘴里吃进了无数沙尘和石子，她呸了几下以减少嘴里的干涩感觉，心里的仇恨被压缩，多出来的空间塞满了无力和愤恨，对自己的。  
为什么她不能做到这一切呢。  
“你到底，抓了我想要做什么？”她再次问出这个最初就问过的问题，心情却和当时完全不同。  
而压制着他的男人并不会顾忌到她此刻苦涩的心情，他甚至还在调笑，“当然是继续对你的邀请，Red。你忘记了吗？为什么不换个选择，跟我来呢？”  
“你说什么？”Ruby不可置信地看着他。他在说什么？他竟然会觉得，他竟然觉得在这一切发生后，她会跟着他走吗？  
“Red，虽然我说过我不会因为你救了我的命而对你手下留情，但我不是冷血动物。”  
Ruby哼了一声，对这句话表示深刻的怀疑。  
Roman仿佛没有听到她的哼声一般，“我之前并没有骗你，你并不愚蠢。相反……我的好姑娘，你是个聪明的孩子。虽然现在还太天真，但是你的反应很快，很灵活，学的也很快。你有力量，有技巧，有能力，只是需要更多的磨练和经验。除了一点，你太固执了，但是坚持也是一种不错的品格。嘿不用这么看着我，我还是有一般常识的正常人。”他对她露出一个蛊惑的笑容，“My Little Red，你是一个值得的筹码，我会公正地对你的。想想吧，想想你的人们。想想他们是怎么对你的，他们信任你了吗？他们给了你应得的吗？正是他们的隐瞒才造成了这一切的悲剧，而这个世界再让他们掌控下去，并不会变得更加美好的。”  
“你也不会信任我。”Ruby说，恨恨地向他指出从一开始就横亘在他们之间的这道鸿沟。  
“你说到了一个很重要的点My Red，我说过你很聪明。对，我不会信任你，但是我会明明白白地告诉你，而不是把你的眼睛蒙住。你明白这其中的区别吗？”  
Ruby不说话。  
Roman耐心地诱骗着她，“Red，我们之间的交情也不少了。如果你愿意把它们叫做交情的话。”他像是被自己的话逗乐了一样笑了笑，“我相信我们都对彼此有了一些了解。有了这个良好的基础，以后不管合作什么，我相信问题都不会大的。你看，你清楚地知道我不会信任你——这就是好的基础。有了这点共识，我们才能够好好地在一起。”他刻意地用了暧昧的语句。  
“想一想吧……就像我说的，世界留给现在的这些家伙掌控，并不会变得更好。你看到的地方太少，如果你走远一点，看多一点，就会发现这个世界远比你想像的要……更加肮脏。而我的雇主——Red，我不能说他们一定能让世界变好，我想你也不会相信。但是，有所改变，总比一成不变要好，不是吗？至少……这样我们还有，希望。你喜欢这个说法吧？这难道不是你想要的、想要追求的东西？”  
“但这不是你在意的东西。”  
“是的，Red。”他看起来更加愉悦了，“我在意的只有——跟着我的雇主，才有胜算，才会活下来。但这对你来说，难道不是在刚才的条件上锦上添花的事情吗？好好想一想吧，Red。”Roman的声音又开始变得轻柔起来，却更加危险，“你只有这一次机会来选择。我只能给你这么多了，你可以当这是对你救了我性命的回报，但是……我并不是一个那么有耐心的人。我已经为了你冒了一个很大的险了，我是有雇主的人，我可还不想惹他们发怒。所以——如果你准备好了，随时可以告诉我你的决定。是跟着我走——跟着胜算更大的这一边走，还是固执于你那天真愚蠢的信条，和信任。你是聪明人Red，我真心地希望——真的真心希望，你能选择我。”  
Ruby并没有考虑很长时间。事实上，她立刻就作出了她的回答。  
“永不。”  
她说，狠狠地瞪着这个男人的眼睛。即使下一秒就要被他杀死，她也永远、永远也不会——  
“哈。”然而，出乎她的意料，Torchwick并没有立刻杀死她。事实上，他看起来并没有要这么做的意思……说的更明白一点，他的脸上几乎浮现出了一种，挣扎然而又释然的复杂神色。  
“哈。”他又说了一次，然后在Ruby茫然的神色中松开了她。他站起身，使劲拍着身上几乎无处不在的灰，发出了一声嫌恶的声音。  
“你知道吗，Red，我可是为你冒了一个大险。”  
Ruby还在茫然中。冒险？什么险？沾了一身灰的险？  
他此刻已经背对着她，向着他最初坐在下面的那棵树走了过去。  
“你的朋友们——所有的，都没有事情。至少他们都活下来了，虽然可能不那么好。”  
“啊……”她只能发出这样的回应，继续茫然地看着他拎着新月玫瑰走过来，把它扔在她脚边。  
“呃？”她发出疑问的声音，但还是立刻抓住了她亲爱的伙伴，准备随时展开它来战斗。  
“别再继续发出这些愚蠢的声音了，你会让我后悔我做出的决定。”Roman蹲下身抬起她的下巴，“我还没有完全下定决心呢。”  
“什么决心？”Ruby甚至没有闲心来管他那只不老实的手，下意识地问了出来。  
“哦Red你还没有明白吗？”他对她笑了笑，“我说过我是一个赌徒，而一个聪明的赌徒在下注之前，总要先了解它值不值得。”  
Ruby的心脏狂跳起来。“你是说……”  
“你将是我的新赌注，My Little Red。”  
Ruby张了张嘴却没有说出话来。自从她醒过来之后，她已经经历了太多。她一时觉得脑子有点混乱，几乎没办法理解他到底在说什么。但是她理解了，她当然理解了。  
她再次张开嘴试图说点什么，却仍然什么都没有说出来。她的嗓子太过干涩，几乎发不出声音。而且她实际上也并不知道自己想要说什么，能够说什么。  
震惊之后，荒谬的感觉开始浮现出来，Ruby突然开始怀疑，这大概也是他的诡计吧？这一切都是让她放松警惕的骗局，这才应该是事情的真相不是吗？毕竟——  
“你是，你不可能是，呃，改邪归正了，是吗？”  
Roman发出一声……Ruby形容不出来，但是他沉郁的表情有点吓着她了。好吧她也知道自己好像，确实说了一句蠢话。但是她真的不知道该说什么。  
“我说真的，Red，别让我这么快就后悔。听清楚，你，‘你’——是我的新赌注。不是政府，不是民众，不是这个天杀的世界，不是恶心至极的人类，更不是什么正义这种狗屁不通的东西——是你。所以，改邪归正？”他发出一声讽刺的笑声，做出对这个说法嫌恶至极的模样，“你最好还是把我当成一个坏人来看，不要跟我玩那套真诚和信任的把戏，我会吐的。”  
“但是，我有什么地方能够让你做出这样的……？”她习惯般地接受了他不太友善的发言，然后终于说出了一句真正的有逻辑的话。是的，她怎么能让这个家伙——这个Roman Torchwick，她有什么地方能够让他，让“他”，做出这么一个根本不像是他会做的选择？  
他在她面前坐了下来，仿佛又不在意衣服被弄脏了。“你还记得多少，对你昏迷前的事情？”  
他这么问起，Ruby才终于有闲暇去想这个她早该思考的问题。说真的，她醒来后的这不长的时间里，实在是发生了太多的事情。  
“我……我回到了学院……”她的眼睛猛然睁大，“Pyrrha！Pyrrha她……”她惊慌地望向眼前的男人，几乎带了点恳求地希望他能给她一个确切的答案，一个不那么坏的答案，仿佛只要他说了那就是真的。即使数分钟前她还在用最为仇恨的目光瞪视他。  
“据我所知，她还活着。”听到他的回答后，Ruby松了口气。  
“但是……”她的心又提了起来。“她还能不能醒过来，没有人知道。”  
Ruby有点茫然地坐在那里，神色悲伤了起来。“如果我能够再早一点……”  
“别傻了，如果不是你及时赶到，那个红头发一定会死。不过，你究竟在那里做了什么？”他问道。  
Ruby有点惊讶地看了他一眼，“我以为你会知道？”  
他哼了一声，“你以为我是什么，神吗？我只看到了最后的结果。”他的脸上有点发亮，愉悦地笑了起来，“哦那个天杀的Cinder……所以你还能想起来吗，你都做了些什么？”  
Ruby摇了摇头，“我，我不太清楚……我碰到了Jaune，听他说了Pyrrha的事情……而我知道她和校长他们有秘密。虽然我不知道内容，但那一定很重要。”她想起了她所看到的Pyrrha和Jaune谈话的那天，又想起了在校长的办公室看到她的时候。然后，Ruby用极其复杂的眼神看了一眼Torchwick。因为她突然想起来了，正是因为她偷偷去了Ironwood的飞船上见他，她才会在之后、在校长室碰到那一幕。而如果她不知道这件事，也许就不会那么急切地用尽力量赶过去。而如果她晚了一点……也许Pyrrha就再也……  
“然后我赶了过去，Weiss帮助我上了塔顶。那个女人的弓箭正对准了Pyrrha的胸膛……然后我就什么都不知道了，我的世界好像全都变成了白色……”  
Roman听了她的话，低着头沉默了一会儿，似乎在想些什么。  
而在他沉默的时候，Ruby突然想到他还没有回答她的问题。  
“那个……”  
“嗯？”他下意识地抬头看向她，发出疑问。Ruby一瞬间愣了一下。她似乎是第一次看到他有点茫然的、没有防备的眼神，虽然那眼睛立刻恢复了平时的模样。她不知道为什么心里觉得有点不自然，抿了抿嘴唇正了正心神，才问出了她的问题：“我还是不知道你为什么选择我。”  
“这还不明显吗？看看你都做到了什么，Red。”他看向她的眼神闪烁着，“我选择能让我活下来的一方。之前我说过，没有人能阻止我的雇主，而现在……虽然这是一个巨大的不确定因素，虽然你还远远不够成熟，所以我管这个叫做一个巨大的冒险——但是，我已经看到了力量。Red。相信我，如果不是看到你做了这一切，我已经在你昏迷时把你杀死了。对于一个不想丢掉性命的赌徒来说，这可不是一个容易的选择。”  
Ruby有点震惊，她甚至有一点点惶恐。她没想到，她觉得这样的……这样的评价用在她身上似乎太高了一些。她不自在地动了动身体。力量？不知道为什么，这个答案也让她不是那么舒坦。  
“可是我觉得我没有……”她还是忍不住想说出来，她觉得自己没有他所说的那样的……  
“我会解释的。”他有点不耐烦地打断她，“还有什么要问的，先问完。”  
Ruby咬咬嘴唇。“我还是不懂你为什么选我。你之前的……之前的……那个，为什么要那么做？为什么要问我那个问题？我觉得，如果是你的话，你……”  
“哦，当然。我当然会屈服，生存永远是最重要的事情，我还没有你那么愚蠢。”Ruby忍不住冲他呲了呲牙，“那你为什么要选我？既然你自己都不会这么做？”  
Roman冲她摊了摊手，“像我这样的，当然只要一个就够了，Red。在这方面你永远都不会比我做的更出色——我为什么要把赌注压在一个还不如我的人身上？”他突然站起身，又一次拍拍身上的灰，“好了，我们该离开了，时间并不等人。剩下的，你和我边走边说。”  
他转过了身，Ruby也跟着站了起来。这时候，他突然又说了一句话。他的语气和平时一般的轻佻，而Ruby看不到他的脸，无法判断那到底是不是一个嘲讽。  
“顺便说，Red，你那个样子确实挺像个英雄的。”

 

Chap.8 ~~Kidnap~~  
绑架  
A New Bet  
新赌注

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对，这章名字本来应该叫A New Bet的但是觉得有剧透嫌疑所以姑且改了一个蛮有误导性的（？


	9. 错位

Chap.9 Exchanged Position  
错位

“所以，我们要去哪里？”  
Ruby在帮着Torchwick收起他们所有的东西，装起一个背包后，越发觉得这一切都不太真实。她看着他卷起之前垫在她身下的薄垫子，又捡起他掉在地上的外套拍了拍灰穿上，后知后觉地补了一句“谢谢”。  
他瞥了她一眼，回答了她开始的问题，“暂时没有目的地，我们只要行动起来就够了。”  
Ruby不明所以地看他背上背包，突然觉得这个场景挺好笑的，而她确实也笑了出来。Torchwick——背着一个背包。不能怪她，这确实有点好笑。  
Roman的眼睛抽动了一下，叹了口气，“先跟上来好吗？”Ruby慌忙应了一声跟上了他的脚步，走在他的身后。  
“所以，既然没有目的地，为什么我们不能留在原地？”  
他这次没有明确地回答她，“在问任何问题之前，Red，用自己的脑子想一想。等到你养成了这个好习惯，也许就不会再像之前那样轻易地被我——或者被任何人骗到了。”  
Ruby听他说完，总觉得哪里有点别扭。她盯着他的背影，突然反应过来自己是觉得哪里奇怪：“但你为什么要这么关心这个？”难道他不应该希望她更容易被骗到才对吗？  
Roman突然停下了脚步，这让Ruby差点撞上了他。“你干什么？！”  
他转过身居高临下地看着她，伸出了手，“你的武器给我一下。”  
Ruby立刻警惕地看着他，甚至后退了一步。这是她的新月玫瑰，她觉得还是握在自己手里比较让她安心。她并不习惯于把它交到其他人手上，更何况是这个Torchwick？他这个要求，未免也太过无理了？  
Roman看着她的样子又叹了一口气，“给我。”  
Ruby看了看他的表情，踌躇了一下。他的样子太过严肃和正式，这让她很快地动摇了，他的表情几乎让她觉得自己才是无理取闹的那个人。他们僵持了一会儿，Ruby最终还是伸出手，把新月玫瑰递给了他。她在他即将把它接过去的时候不自觉地缩了一下手，终归觉得心里有点不安，但还是勉强地松开了手。  
然而，在Torchwick接过新月玫瑰的后一秒，Ruby就听到了他的一声嗤笑。她几乎是本能般地后跳了一大步作出了防卫的姿势。Roman抬起另一只手，把韵律节杖指向了她，“现在知道躲，刚才为什么要把武器交出来？Red，你真的太好骗了，这么愚蠢的举动，我简直不敢相信是一个准猎人做出来的。你在学校没有学过，面对敌人时不要让武器离开自己身边吗？更别提你已经在这件事上吃过……三次亏了，很荣幸，对象还都是现在站在你面前的这个我。而你却还是把武器交到了我的手上……Little Red，Little Red，我现在觉得愚蠢都不够来形容你了。”  
Ruby慢慢站直了身体，不再保持防卫。不知道为什么，她知道虽然他现在正用手杖指着她，但是他这次并不会真的攻击。她并没有那种浑身发冷、脖子上的汗毛都立起来的危机感。她甚至也没有因为这次被他骗到而感到生气，这也蛮奇怪的。“可是你现在不是我的敌人。”她辩驳道。  
“哼。”Roman放下手杖冷哼了一声，“这可不一定，Red。如果下次还发生这样的事情，我说不定就真的会忍不住干掉你。记住了，我还没有真的下定决心要把所有的赌注压在你身上，如果我觉得你不是值得我下注的对象，我会毫不犹豫地回到会赢的那一方阵营。所以——不要忘记，现在这里只有我们两个，我随时都可以改变心意攻击你，当然……如果你没有放弃武器的话，被割断脖子的也有可能是我自己。”  
他把新月玫瑰扔回给她，Ruby连忙抓紧了它，真的下定决心再也不会让它离开自己。好吧，她突然想起来，这样的誓言似乎在很久以前她就发过一回了，而且也是因为她眼前的这个男人。现在连她自己都开始真的觉得，刚才把它交出去的自己实在是有些傻。  
“所以你的意思是，你在……教我？为了让我能够达到你的要求？”她这次想了想，才把自己的问题问出了声。  
“这还差不多，你得学会用脑子想事情。既然是冒险，至少我也得尽力减小它的风险吧？”Roman抱起胳膊，脸上显出一点满意的神色，“那么，你刚才的问题，现在有什么想法了吗？”  
Ruby的脑子转动起来。为什么不停留在原地……为什么需要移动……他们两人……只有他们两人……她悚然一惊。  
“我的朋友们呢？”为什么没有人……来找她？“你说过他们都没有事情？Yang……Yang！”她倏忽想起了她在那个时候看到的情景。“她……她……”Ruby的身体颤抖了起来，看向眼前的男人，“她怎么样了？”  
“那个金发妞没事，但就像你看到过的……你知道。”  
泪水几乎是立刻出现在了Ruby的眼底，她勉力忍着，“她现在怎么样？”  
“还在Vale。那只老乌鸦在照顾她。”  
“Qrow叔叔？”  
“事实上，如果不是你突然失踪，可能你们已经被一起带回你们的家了。”  
Ruby突然意识到，他不可能是正大光明地把她带走的。她的家人……她的朋友……他们一定很担心。“我得回去！他们……”  
“不可能。你要留下跟我一起。”  
Ruby几乎是立刻展开了新月玫瑰对准了他，然后惊讶地看到那个Torchwick对此并没有什么很大的反应，他甚至连姿势都没有变化：“冷静。他们知道你没事——也知道你在我这里。”  
“什么？”这句话给Ruby造成的冲击几乎比她今天所听到的任何事情都要大。“你在骗我，这不可能！”然后她突然反应过来了，“所以你在不停变换位置？叔叔在找你——他在找我！”  
“答对了。”Roman揉了揉额头，Ruby这才注意到他的脸色其实并不好，眼底的青色根本遮掩不住。“那个老乌鸦确实不好对付。”  
Ruby在心里消化着这一连串让人惊讶的事实，注意到了其中一件很奇怪的事情：“你是怎么知道这么多的？”  
Roman对她笑了笑，“你的进步真让人惊讶，Red。”他打了个哈欠指了指新月玫瑰，“可以先把这园艺工具收起来吗？被当成即将收割的草并不是让人愉悦的事情。”  
Ruby收起新月玫瑰，但还是紧紧把它握在手里。“然后？”  
Roman冲她摊了摊手，“我相信你应该也注意到了，这里少了一个本来应该在的成员，是不是？”  
“唔……”Ruby这才想起了那个双色头发的姑娘，“你是说Neo？”随即，她的脸上浮现出了交杂着愧疚和不安的神色，“呃……对不起，我……”她并没有忘记，在那个姑娘被她弄下飞船后，他的那声惊呼。她也没有忘记，曾经他们有过的那番对话。即使这个男人并没有承认，Ruby也确信他们的关系一定非常亲密。  
“停止这些。”Roman的脸色却严肃了起来。“Red，这不是一件需要你来道歉的事情。我们是敌对的，你的任何一点心慈手软才是错误的做法。如果Neo有事……”他没有把话说完，“但是对于你来说，你没有做错任何事情，对一个敌人道歉是最愚蠢的事情。你需要考虑的所有就是怎么干掉他们。”  
“但这是两回事！更何况，你们现在已经不算是……呃，至少在你再攻击我之前，不算是敌人了？”Ruby跟他争辩。  
“随便你。”Roman看起来已经懒得和她争论这件事情，“但我郑重建议你，还是把我当成敌人比较好。我说过，我没兴趣跟你玩什么真诚和信任的游戏。”  
“所以……她，我是说Neo，她没事？她……她在……？”  
“我们保命的方法比你想像中要多Red，只是从那地方掉下去就丢掉性命的话，我们早就活不到现在了。”  
Ruby想起他们两人也是从那艘飞船上“掉”下去，而他们确实也安全落地了。她突然回想起了当时他们两个的合作，那确实是个不错的、几乎可以说是默契的合作了。  
“而你猜的不错。Neo在金发妞和老乌鸦那里。”  
虽然已经猜到了这件事情，但Ruby还是震惊了一下。  
“可是……”  
“她是带着你的斗篷作为信物去的，在确定你的安全之前——或者说在老乌鸦找到我之前，我相信她的安全都是有保障的。毕竟，这是现在唯一一个他们能够得到你的行踪的途径。”  
Ruby突然想起了什么，在她的身上寻找了起来。Roman看着她，了然地挑了挑眉，从背包里翻出了她的scroll递过去，“找这个？”  
“啊是的！谢谢……”Ruby赶快接过来，打开了它，却发现没有办法进行任何通讯。  
“别费力气了，CCT几乎已经完全失去作用，现在的大陆通讯可是个大问题。”  
“但……那你们是怎么联络的？”Ruby抬起来看着他，表示自己并不相信。  
Roman轻笑了一声，“刚学会一点东西，就迫不及待地用起来了是不是？是个好学生该有的品质。”他从怀中掏出一个薄片，“我们总要有点不寻常的联络手段，特别是……造成这一切的恰巧是我的前雇主的情况下。”  
“这是什么？”Ruby好奇地问。  
“哦，这是你送给我的礼物，不记得了？定情信物。”Roman轻描淡写地说。  
Ruby的脸立刻涨红了起来，“你胡说！我什么时候……啊？”她突然惊呼了一下，“这是我的scroll？”  
“很好，看来你对我们之间发生的事情都记得很清楚。”Roman低笑着调戏她。  
“记忆犹新。”Ruby咬着牙，胳膊上几乎又感到了那种、填完一大堆文件后的酸痛。“它怎么变成了这种怪样子……你用它就可以了？”  
“你不能指望我带着那个笨重的玩意儿走来走去，是不是？这样携带起来就方便多了。我把手机上改造过的芯片装给了它，所以能实现一点别的功能。当然——”他撇了撇嘴，“也没有那么容易。”  
Ruby疑问地看着他，而Roman点开了那个薄片，“我们有一个特殊通路，但毕竟……现在情况全都掌握在他们手里，我们不可能那么光明正大地使用，这都是有风险的。所以——啊，马上就要到时间了。”  
说着，那个薄片就发出了一个响声。Ruby探头过去，却发现上面的东西她一点也看不懂。“这都是什么？”  
“有点安全意识，Red。这是防止消息被拦截的措施，Neo发明的暗号。”Ruby想起那个冰激凌蜡烛，偷偷笑了一声。Roman给对方打出消息发了出去，很快又收到了回复。  
“哼。”他冷哼了一声，Ruby看向他，“怎么？”  
“老乌鸦要见你，当然，他要是轻易相信了这样一条、他甚至无法看懂的玩意儿，我才会惊讶。”  
“难道我不能……”  
“你不能。Red，我再跟你说一次。我不会放你走，我需要确认你真的值得我下注、也需要确认我自己的安全。所以我不会接受任何、你我单独相处之外的方式。”  
Ruby突然颤了一下。她从他的话里听到了一点……很奇怪，很奇怪的东西。她的心底突然莫名地有点发热，她垂下头想了几秒，决定冒一个可能激怒这个男人的险。  
“既然……”她停顿了一下，“既然你可以相信我，那我可以跟你保证，我会在见过叔叔后回来找你。我答应你跟你单独行动。”  
她注意到Torchwick僵了一下。她等待着他嘲讽她甚至发怒，但是却……奇迹般地没有等到。“你以为我会相信，在你们见面过后那只老乌鸦还会放你回来？即使你想，他也不会允许，还是你以为你能够打过他，或者在他眼皮子底下逃走？”好吧，他的语气还是充满了嘲讽，但是并不是针对Ruby以为他会针对的那一点。  
“不过，确实只有你才是能说服那个家伙的人。至少不可能是我们。”Roman想了想，又发了一条信息出去，在收到回信后唇边浮起一丝嘲讽，发出了今天的最后一条通讯，然后收起了薄片scroll。  
“Red，写一封信给老乌鸦。”  
“你们还有送信的途径？”Ruby用神奇的眼神看着他。  
“当然不。”Roman脸上浮起了一丝笑意，“让那个老家伙自己来拿。我们的通讯时间每天只有五分钟，等到明天这个时候把坐标发过去时，我们已经离开很远了。看起来老乌鸦对于这个方法也并不那么接受，所以——Red，希望你的说服力足够。Vale现在很乱，我想金发妞在这个地方继续呆下去，对她并没有什么好处。”  
Ruby的眼神一下子黯淡了下去，她低下头按捺住心中涌动的悲伤。  
“Neo有没有提到……Yang她怎么样……？”  
“不好。”Roman毫无掩饰的回答让她颤抖了一下，抱住了自己的双臂。  
“当然，你可以怪我。在这个情况下还给她增添了一个本来不需要有的负担——担心你。”  
Ruby摇头，静静地战立在原地。她撑了一会儿，最终还是忍不住慢慢蹲下了身，抱紧了自己。  
Roman沉默地在旁边看着。他突然也很好奇，已经是这种情况了，这个小姑娘，到底会做出什么样的反应？  
时间慢慢地过去。Roman耐心地等着，终于看到她抬起了头：“你有纸和笔吗？”  
他竟愣了一下，“嗯？”  
“我要给叔叔写信。”她站起身来，接过他递过来的东西，脸沉在头发的阴影下让人看不清表情。“我相信Yang，她一定会好的。我相信她。”她抬起头，脸上的彷徨竟然已经消去了踪影。Roman抿嘴看着这个姑娘脸上又浮现出有些懊恼的神色，“但是我也不确定我能够说服叔叔。他……”  
“他会相信的。”Ruby惊讶地抬头看向说出这句话的，那个Torchwick。  
“虽然消息可以造假，Red，但是你说出的话造不了假。看着吧，他会相信你的。”  
“可是他们从来都……”Ruby忍不住地想起了之前发生过的事情。就像Torchwick曾经说过的，他们总是认为她是个小孩子。  
“我知道你不喜欢，但是一般情况下，那才是正确的做法，Red。我不得不说，我同意他们对待你的方式。”  
“啊？”Ruby有点不敢置信地瞪向了他，对于他能猜到自己想说的是什么这一点反而没有惊讶。毕竟这个话题最初就是他跟她提起的。  
“Red——从他们的角度讲，确实这才是正确的做法。大人的世界可是很复杂的，而你还只是一个天真的毛头小姑娘，如果换做我是他们，我也会用一样的方式来对你的。”他的嘴角浮起一丝笑意，“当然，作为我来说，这不会是我的方法。虽然在我看来，你也一样只是个天真的小鬼。不过，像我说的，他会相信你的，你只要写信就好了。”尤其是，他还刚刚帮助她给那个老乌鸦加了一把火的情况下。  
这话说的不是那么浅显，Ruby还没有完全想清楚。但是有另一点事情她已经搞清楚了，“所以……你是在安慰我吗？”  
Roman哼了一声，“想得很美。我只是要你集中精力来说服那个老乌鸦，毕竟这关系到我接下来的处境。动作快点吧，还有很多事情没有解释给你。并且——我们今天需要走得远一点，毕竟我要给那个老乌鸦的是一个确切的坐标，我还不想被他找到。幸好今天你可以用自己的腿走路了。”  
Ruby一边写着信，一边在心里冒过一个念头：所以之前的……不知道几天里，他是怎么带着自己移动的？  
她悄悄瞥了一眼Torchwick，想了想他背包里的内容，感到除了某几种方法，似乎没有什么别的选择了。这个情景确实有点难以想像，尤其是和他一贯的样子，还有他们过去经历的事情联系起来的话。Ruby突然又想起来了之前盖在自己身上的外套，脸突然有一点发热。  
这个男人，真的和之前那个混蛋是同一个人吗？她的心里冒出了这样一个念头。毕竟，她醒来后的这段时间，他们之间的相处方式……真的有种很奇妙的感觉。她从来没想过，自己还能跟他这样平和地说话。  
呃，不过……她又仔细回想了一下从她醒来后发生的事情，突然发现似乎也并没有那么平和。  
好吧，大概他还是那同一个混蛋。  
但是确实和之前不同了。自己现在……好吧，像他说的，在他再次攻击自己之前，莫非可以算是他的同伴了？  
她想起了Neo，那个双色头发的姑娘，他真正的同伴，现在正在她的姐姐和叔叔身边。  
这真的是一个奇妙的错位。  
Ruby随即压下这种奇异的感觉，拽回心神，开始专注在给叔叔的信上。

 

Chap.9 FIN.


	10. 夜谈

Chap.10 Night Talk  
夜谈

Roman坐在山洞的洞口，沉默地看着月色下颇有些阴森的树林。  
他们今天的运气意外地好，至少不用头顶星星地露宿。他回头看了看沉睡中的那个姑娘，她的身体刚复苏不久，还是有些弱，跋涉了一天明显累坏了。而且，她恐怕心情也好不到哪儿去，在他告诉她她的另外两个队友的行踪之后。  
他伸出手摸了摸她伸在他外套之外的手腕，有点凉。Roman动手把她的手也塞到了他的外套底下盖好，而她睡的很沉，没有一点要醒过来的迹象。  
他注视着她的脸，叹了一口气。  
说实话，在她没醒来的时候，他不知道多少次把手扼在了她的脖子上。那种焦灼和折磨，和那天晚上在塔顶相比，几乎一点都没有减少。相反，在塔顶时他还没有时间能够想那么多，只能匆匆地把她带走，而后来，他可有了足够的时间来跟自己的内心做斗争。  
更何况，他还得带着她逃亡，还是从那只老乌鸦手下。无法生火所以这几天陪伴他的也只有冷硬的干粮和冷水，而晚上他更是没有睡过一个好觉。虽然他对此也并不陌生，但精神和身体上双重的疲累让他比平时更容易暴躁。  
他觉得自己真的是疯了。他，Roman Torchwick，怎么可能会做出这样的选择呢？  
这样一个小鬼，只是这样一个小鬼。他在塔顶上本该直接干掉她，如果有这个必要，他是真的不会在乎她有没有救过他的命这种破事。  
他想起了Neo看他时那种诡异的、但又好像在说“我懂”的眼神，忍不住磨了磨牙。他自然什么都告诉她了，在他和那个小红帽分开后他就立刻联系了她。他当然相信Neo不会有事，但在联络上她的那一刻他还是深深松了一口气。而在他提出要去塔楼那边看看时，她就像一直以来一样，没有任何异议地跟上了他。Roman忍不住想起了在地下火车那次，Little Red问他的话。  
“她是你的同伴，是不是？”  
“但是你会难过。”  
他揉了揉额头，觉得有点头疼。  
把Red带出来之后，他对着她昏迷的身体挣扎了很久，而Neo只是安静地陪着他。在他终于下定了决心，问她愿不愿意跟他一起冒一个险时，她弯腰解下来Red的斗篷，对他眨了眨眼。他甚至没有告诉她，他真正的、选择Red的原因是什么，但Neo什么也没问。  
Roman想起了他和Neo的初次相遇。他一直记着那双眼睛，警惕，敌意，防备。他选择她的原因很简单，她和他是一类人，他们永远都不会信任别人。但是这一点，似乎反而在漫长的时间里成为了他们之间最深的联结，他叹了一口气，是的，他信任Neo。  
即使有Red的斗篷作为信物，他们也都知道，这个任务里，她的部分有多么危险。他当然相信Neo的能力，但是在他终于收到她报平安的信息时，他才终于松开了攥得紧紧的、已经出了汗的手。  
Roman的眼神又转回到了他身旁熟睡的这个姑娘身上，他忍不住又叹了一口气。这几天他可能已经把这辈子的气都叹完了。  
他回想着自从她醒来后，在他们之间发生的一系列事情。真的是愚蠢，太愚蠢了。她还是一如既往的天真，无脑，幼稚。但是，这个相同的评价现在却添加了一丝他自己都无法辨明的成分，而他自己都不知道这到底是为什么。他想到了更多事情，从他们第一次在那家Dust店铺遇到时她的样子，到码头，到他的秘密院子的偶遇……他放过她时可没有料到事情会走到今天这个地步。然后是White Fang的集会，地下的秘密基地，Ironwood飞船上的小小拜访，最后……在他想要杀死她的时候，她把他救了下来。  
真是愚蠢啊，他想他再也见不到一个会比这个火红的姑娘更加愚蠢的人了。  
Roman想着自己在躲在暗处看到那个Cinder狼狈撤退的模样，和那只巨大的Grimm被冻结在那里时的震惊。他原本以为，他会说服自己做出这样的决定，就是因为看到了她做到了多么不可思议的事情，但是他又发现，这其中也许，说不定，可能还有更多原因，在他们之间经历过的这不算少但也并不多的冲突之间。  
他试着想了一下，如果……换一个人的话，他们之间从来没有经历过这些，那么如果他看到了同样的力量，还会不会做出这样的选择。  
可能会觉得那是一个威胁而立刻消灭吧。  
所以，到底是哪里不一样了呢？他回想起了在飞船之上，他被她救下之前，内心充满了无法克制的暴怒的时候。她说着那些天真幼稚愚蠢的宣言，瞪视着他的时候。  
他捉弄她，调侃她，诱导她，哄骗她，看到过她茫然、挣扎、愤怒、甚至动摇的样子。  
但是最终……她仍然没有变。  
这个事实让他感到愤怒和挫败。当时。  
他想起今天白天时，她站起身，说她相信那个金发妞时的眼神。  
她仍然没有变。  
如果老乌鸦不相信她的话，那就真的太没眼光了。  
“真的会存在这样的人吗？”Roman喃喃自语了一句，随即觉得自己这个举动有点傻气，掩饰般地又看向这个姑娘的脸。  
她睡得仍然很熟，Roman伸出手撩过她头发的尾部，任发尾的火红色从他的手指间滑落。  
这样像火焰一样燃烧着的人。

“你觉得存在吗？”  
一个陌生的声音像惊雷一样炸响在Roman的耳边，他瞬间跳了起来抓紧韵律节杖指向洞口突然出现的人影，挡在了那个睡着的姑娘前面：“谁？”  
“别紧张，我不是来打架的。”那个人把双手举在胸前向他示意，慢慢地走近。Roman逐渐看清了，来人是一个金发蓝眼、下巴上挂满胡茬，有些沧桑、看起来品味不怎么样的中年男子。  
他没有放下手杖，继续浑身紧绷地指着他，“你是谁？”  
“嘿，冷静点，年轻人。对一个担心女儿的父亲来说，这可不太友好。”  
Roman举着手杖立在了原地。他的第一反应是用Red来威胁他以保证自己的安全，但是他在做出这件事之前勉强地制止了自己。  
“聪明的举动，要知道没有哪个父亲会喜欢被人用女儿来威胁自己的。”  
Taiyang Xiao Long走过Roman的身边，蹲下身看着女儿身上盖着的外套摸了摸下巴。他的身后，Roman僵在了原地。在他经过他身侧的那一刻，他的身体感到一阵可怕的危机感，他颈间的汗毛立起，身体僵硬，那种被强大气场锁定的感觉让他情不自禁地咽了一口口水，而那个中年人所做的只是淡定地走过他的身边，蹲下身。  
倏忽间，那种感觉消失了，Roman僵硬地垂下手，转过身，那个大叔的样子看起来仍和之前一样无害。  
他站起身，走到洞穴的一边坐了下来，做了一个几乎不能算是自我介绍的自我介绍，“Taiyang Xiao Long。我知道你是谁，通缉犯小子。那么……这个晚上也挺无聊的，聊聊天？”  
Roman站在原地看着他，他心里原本几乎有点绝望的感觉出现了，但是他突然发现，似乎事情还没有像他想像的那么坏。“聊什么？”他没有走近他，而是在Red旁边坐了下来面对他的方向，开始恢复了镇定，和他一贯油滑的作派。  
Taiyang突然笑了起来，“先告诉我，你到底给Qrow发了什么？你的同伴把那句话打出来给他看时，那一瞬间他的脸都青了，我笑得差点被他发现了行踪。”  
“你们不是一起的？”Roman下意识地问。  
“嗨，要是被他发现，我怎么单独来找Ruby？”  
听到他回答，Roman才想起他还没问过他是怎么找到自己的。如果让那个老乌鸦一起跟过来，恐怕今天就发生不了什么好事情了。  
“做父亲的，总要有点特别的方法能找到自己女儿。”他还有没有问出口，Taiyang就已经回答了他，并且明显不准备让他知道到底是什么方法。  
Roman耸耸肩，回答了他最开始的问题，“我说，‘你信任她的方式非常令人感动。顺便说，你知道她为此哭过吗？’，就这样。”  
Taiyang好奇地问，“她为这个哭过？”  
“没有。”Roman面无表情地回答。  
这下他真的笑了出来，“有你的。”  
他的笑声有点大，Roman下意识地回头看了一眼Ruby，看到她仍然睡着才又转回头，没有注意到Taiyang盯着他的眼神。  
“那么，你介意给我讲讲，你们之间都发生过什么吗？”  
Roman腹诽，就算他介意又怎么样？然后叹了口气摸摸头发，开始慢慢讲述这个并不短的故事。他讲着讲着确实有点心虚，但还是硬着头皮说到了最后。而Taiyang摸着胡茬看着他慢慢地说，“所以，你有不少次都差点杀了我的女儿。”Roman感到背上起了一阵冷汗，干笑了一声，“我猜是的。”  
Taiyang盯着他沉默了下来，Roman浑身都僵硬起来，不自然地坐在原地接受他的目光洗礼，手上不由攥紧了韵律节杖。就在这时，睡着的Ruby突然发出了一点动静，Roman立刻跳起来去查看她的状况，以便打破这个可怕的氛围。她似乎开始做起了噩梦，身体在他的外套下蜷缩成一团，眉头紧皱，额边泛起了一层薄汗。  
“不介意的话——”他冲Taiyang打了个招呼，翻出了水和纸巾给她擦了擦脸上的汗。开玩笑，为了他的人身安全，现在能拖多久就该拖多久。  
Taiyang看着他一直把Ruby照顾到再次睡熟，玩味地问了一句，“做给我看的？”  
Roman木着脸坐回原地，心里暗骂了一句。大叔，你这话，我接不了。  
“也罢。”Taiyang见他不回，耸了耸肩，话头一转，语气突然严肃了起来，“那么……你都知道些什么？”  
Roman沉默了下来。他的眼神下意识从Ruby紧闭的眼睛上晃了过去，而这个细节没有被Taiyang忽略。  
“你觉得存在吗？”他没有等他回答，又问了一个没头没尾的问题。  
“这只是一个流传的不算那么广的传说。”他回答，但是显得并不是那么有自信。  
“看起来你还是认为有可能存在的。”  
“我不得不这么认为。你看到了，她都做到了些什么。”  
Taiyang摸摸下巴，“你的情报工作确实做的不错。”  
“谢谢，对于我这样的人，情报是和性命挂钩的。”  
“所以，你现在的举动，也是为了保命？”  
“当然。”Roman毫不犹豫地回答了这个问题。“生存就是一切。”  
Taiyang挑了挑眉头思索地看着他，然后耸了耸肩。“嘛。那么，银瞳的事情，你告诉她了吗？”  
“是的。”他回答。今天在路上，他把自己所知道的事情全都告诉了这个姑娘。他还记得她有些迷茫和不相信的眼神。“我不知道……这是我做的？”她在听他讲到被冻住的巨大Grimm时有些惶然地说。当然了，这种事情，对于任何人来说都不会是好接受的。这个传说对于任何人来说都显得有些天方夜谭了，而对她而言，就更早了点。  
她甚至连一个正式的猎人都还不是，虽然她已经非常优秀，但这仍然实在是差了太多。  
而实际上，Roman没有跟Taiyang说，也没有跟Ruby说，他没有跟任何人，包括Neo说过。在看到了她做到的事情后，他对于这个传说的相信程度，还要比一般人高。  
因为他很可能，曾经也见过一次。  
Roman把思绪扯了回来，以不让Taiyang发现他的不对。  
而她要走的路，这可不是一件容易的事情。  
做一个英雄，永远都不是一件容易的事情。  
“她要走的路可能很艰难。”Taiyang恰巧也在此时开口了。他看着Ruby沉睡的脸，脸上的表情有点温柔也有点悲伤。“而你选择了要帮助她？”  
Roman迟疑了一下，“我还没有完全下定决心。”他不知道为什么选择说了实话，即使这话可能不太适合在这个场合下说出来。  
“我想也是，”Taiyang看了他一眼，“我也想不出你为什么要这么做，要我说，你可不像是一个会……所谓金盆洗手，改邪归正的人物。”  
“我没有。”他很快地回答，用他曾经对Ruby说过的话，“我的目的不是政府，不是民众，不是什么世界人类和正义，”他说到这里迟疑了一下，突然觉得接下来的话有点说不出口，虽然他对Little Red说的很顺畅。他顿了一秒，换了一个说法，“我的目的只是让自己活下来。”  
Taiyang笑了一下，“那你选的可不是一条容易达到目标的路。”  
Roman的脸莫名地有点热起来，他感到这个中年人可能知道他并没有说真话，但他决定忽略这一点。  
“很有趣，一个通缉犯……”Taiyang喃喃自语，手拖着腮一副吊儿郎当的模样，眼神定在Ruby熟睡的样子上，“她竟然很信任你。”  
“她信任所有人。”Roman回答。  
Taiyang的视线仍然没有从Ruby身上转开，“她答应你了？”  
“什么？”Roman下意识地问，然后反应过来，犹豫了一下，这话话说出来似乎也有点奇怪，“她……说同意和我一起行动。”  
“所以你觉得，她有什么理由答应你这么做？”Taiyang终于把目光转到了Roman身上，看着他犀利地问。  
Roman哑口无言，难道要他说，是他把她单独带出来，还威胁她？并且这确实不是事实，她……她不是一个能被他那样威胁的人，从她刚醒过来时他的试探，不就已经很明显了吗？  
那么，是为什么呢？Roman发现自己从没有想过这个问题，他似乎在心里默认了，在他向她表示出这个意愿后，她一定会愿意。  
“她……喜欢看到坏人变好。”最后他只能勉强给出了这样一个答案，而Taiyang马上接着问了下去，“你，变好？”  
Roman又噎住了。  
Taiyang叹了一口气，“算了。”他舒展了一下身体，站起身来。“Qrow那边不用担心，就算Ruby的信和你的煽风点火都没能说服他，我也会说服他的。”  
虽然一早就有这样的预感，但Roman真的听到他这句话时还是有点不敢置信。“你……”  
Taiyang走到Ruby旁，跪下轻轻地在她的额头上亲吻了一下，摸了摸她的脸颊，神色温柔。“既然是她的决定，恐怕我们也无法改变。”他站起身，Roman也跟着站起来，看着他。“既然情报那么重要，你该知道你们那些人往哪边去了吧？”  
“Haven。”Roman回答。  
“有什么想法吗？”  
“没有很多。”Roman实话实说。  
Taiyang笑了笑，“我建议你们先找个地方补充一下装备，毕竟……”他冲Roman瞥了一眼，“看到自己的女儿盖着奇怪男人的外套不是什么让人很开心的事情。”  
Roman的眼角抽搐了一下，看着这个中年男人打了个哈欠，向洞穴外走了出去。  
洞穴里又一次沉寂下来后，他深吸了一口气，终于能把紧绷的神经放松下来。他看着熟睡中的这个姑娘的脸，揉了揉额头。这个夜晚的经历，即便对他来说也有点太过于刺激了。  
放松下来后，原本就几天没有休息好的他迅速感到涌上一阵倦意。既然今晚不用再担心被老乌鸦找到……Roman贴着洞穴的墙壁坐下，闭眼打起了吨。

 

Chap.10 FIN.


	11. 关心

Ruby醒来后揉了揉眼睛，过了两秒才想起来自己是在什么地方。她坐起身打了个哈欠，Torchwick的外套从她身上滑了下去。她眨了眨眼睛，一时有点想不起来昨晚的情况，她实在太累了，迷迷瞪瞪地跟着他找到了这个洞穴，当时几乎就要趴在地上睡着。她隐隐约约记得那个男人拉了她一把，然后翻出之前也用过的那条薄垫子，还没等他铺好她就已经倒在了上面。所以，大概是在那之后他给她盖上的外套？  
Ruby把衣服抱起来小心地不让它碰到地面，虽然……这件外套恐怕本来就没那么干净了。她突然回想起那一次，他们和他的巨大机器人战斗的那次，他最后拍打衣服的动作，忍不住笑了出来。  
她站起身四处环顾了一下，然后看到Torchwick靠坐在墙边，似乎是睡着了。呃，难道这些天他都是这么休息的？Ruby想起她刚醒过来时他也是靠坐在她对面的树下。这样居然也能睡着吗……她在内心嘀咕着，看着他眼旁疲倦的青色一下感觉有点愧疚。虽然实际上是因为他自己的原因才造成了这种状况，但毕竟……毕竟他还是……Ruby想到的是“关心”这个词，总觉得用在这里很不对劲，Roman Torchwick关心Ruby Rose，这个句子不管怎么想，总有一个成分应该是有问题的吧，主语，宾语，或者动词，随便换掉一个都不会有问题，但是组合在一起就很奇怪。她一边腹诽着，想了想又弯腰拎起那条薄垫子，拖着向他走过去。  
她把薄垫子铺平在他旁边，然后犹豫了一下。她原本只是想把他的外套给他盖上，但是现在又想叫醒他让他躺下好好睡一会儿。她把外套放在垫子上，蹲下身看向Torchwick，突然发现自己似乎是第一次看到他睡着时的样子。他看起来睡得很沉，脸上的表情是她没见过的安静。他长得其实挺好看的……Ruby冒出了这样一个念头，然后眼神转到了他遮着右眼的头发上。她突然地有点蠢蠢欲动，转了转眼睛，咽了口口水，慢慢地、小心翼翼地向他伸出了手。  
然而，在她的手甚至还没摸到他的一根头发丝时，Roman突然睁开了眼睛。Ruby一个激灵，被他吓得跌坐在了地上吐了吐舌头，“你醒了啊……”但是下一秒她又觉得不对，他的样子看起来一点也不像一个刚睡醒的人，至少她自己刚睡醒时绝不会这么精神。她狐疑地问他，“你刚才真的睡着了？”Roman挑挑眉点头肯定，“你走到我旁边时就醒了。”他的声音还带着一点刚刚醒来的人特有的沙哑感，而Ruby开始觉得有些窘迫，“你醒了就说一下啊……”Roman看着她，露出了一个有点诡异的笑容。  
Ruby愣了一下，马上反应了过来。她发现自己似乎越来越能跟上这个家伙的思路了：“我不会趁你睡着的时候做什么的？！”她有点不敢相信，她还以为有了前一天的相处，他们至少可以……“我只是想让你睡得舒服些？”  
Roman当然知道，他又不是看不见就在他身旁的垫子和外套，这点推断他还是做的出来的。但是这种警惕几乎是他的本能，特别是在这几天他随时都有生命危险的情况下……而刚才下意识对她的暗示大概也是这本能的一部分了，他需要警告所有人——别想要偷袭他。虽然在今天这个情况下这其实不是他的真实意思，但Roman看了看对方有点受伤的表情，并不怎么艰难地作出了将错就错的决定。  
也许这也能帮这个天真的女孩更了解他们之间的关系。说到底，这一切也不过是一个交易罢了，他要的是生存，而她……然后Roman发现，他一时竟想不出这个姑娘到底能从中得到什么，就像他昨晚也没能回答出那个问题：她到底为什么会答应他。  
他耸耸肩把这个问题暂时搁置下来，对上她受伤的表情露出一抹笑容，“别这么看着我Red，我会有愧疚感的。”说完，他满意地看到这个姑娘哼了一声，一脸不相信地转过身。  
他微微松了一口气，揉了揉额头。他的头有些疼，长时间的疲倦并不是几小时的休憩就可以恢复的，不过他也不能否认，这几小时的睡眠质量竟然还不错。明明是在这种情况下，他的身边还有敌人的存在……不对，她也已经不能被称作他的敌人了，至少对于现在来说。说实话，Roman自己都有些惊奇……他很清楚，刚才即使没有那所谓的“推断”，他也确实相信她，至少在这件事上，他相信她不可能会在他睡觉时想要对他不利。Roman觉得这种现象有些危险，他不该相信任何人的。Neo是一个特殊的例外，他们的关系不能用单纯的“信任”来描述，但这个小姑娘并不应该成为另一个特殊的例子。这一切就像是他的身体已经悄无声息地接受了这个设定一样，但是对于他的脑子而言，甚至只是想到自己有“信任”着另外一个人的这种可能性，他都感到了一阵厌恶和反胃。  
他把一些不怎么让他舒服的画面从脑袋里剔除出去，然后看到那个有点气鼓鼓地走开的姑娘又转身回到了他面前。“嗯？”他挑挑眉。Ruby撇撇嘴，看着他眼底下的青色有点不情不愿地指指他的外套和垫子，“你可以再睡一会儿的。”Roman一时不知道该对她的这种奇怪的坚持说点什么。  
“Red，我说……”“我真的不会做什么。”他的话头被她打断，然后愣了一下。不……他不是这个意思啊？Roman看着这个小姑娘脸上比刚才还甚的受伤的神色，心情复杂地发现了一个他不太敢相信、也不太愿意承认的事实：这一秒他还真的有点愧疚了。  
他没让这种意味表现在脸上，也没有顺着她的这个话头接下去：“我知道我自己什么时候需要睡眠Red，不需要你操这么多心。”  
Ruby并没有注意他绕开了她的话，脸上浮现出了一丝有些尴尬的神情，“我只是觉得这几天占用了你的……”她犹豫了一下，“其实你不用……”她又停顿了，似乎不知道接下来的话该怎么说，然后挠了挠头，“我是说，谢谢你的……呃，关心？”她有些别扭地把这个别扭的词吐了出来。  
Roman也觉得别扭。“这叫做风度，Red。一个成年男性把更舒适的场所让给一位女士这种行为，就让你这么惊讶？还是说……”他挑挑眉，“我的形象在你心里就差到这种地步？”  
“呃……”Ruby更尴尬了，“不是，你其实……”她突然想起了舞会那天自己曾经起过的念头，他看起来真的更适合在舞池中邀请女士跳舞。她的脸略微浮起一丝红晕，然后把这个念头强压了下去，小声嘟哝着，“你以前也没因为我是女性就留手啊？”  
Roman闻言眯起眼笑了笑，“嘿，我没有听错吧？Red，你莫非是在怪我以前对你不够温柔？”他掸了掸衣服站起来逼近了她，“不过你说的没错，咱们总是在不太好的情境下相处，现在既然有了机会，我可以让你体验一下……”在他伸出手的时候，Ruby受惊地向后跳了好几步，“不不不不不用了！”她结结巴巴地看着他，脸上的红晕更明显了。  
Roman笑了几声，不再戏弄她。“Red，”他的声音正经了起来，但她还是警惕地看着他。“说实在的，我是不是真的还需要给你把情况解释得更清楚些？从某种角度来讲，你是我的人质。虽然我没有善待人质这种美妙的信条，但前几天我可一直处于随时都会被发现的情况下。对你好点才是我最好的选择，你不用想那么多。”  
他以为自己解释得已经够清楚，却发现那个姑娘又开始用那种难以形容的表情看着他。  
Ruby突然有点烦躁。“你一定要把所有的事情都往这种方向扯吗？”  
他也收起了笑容，脸上又浮现出那种带了嘲讽的表情，“什么叫‘往这种方向扯’？这就是我们的关系，别搞错了什么。”  
“可我们昨天相处得不错，我以为……”  
“我强调的还不够吗？你就是无法接受这种不够相亲相爱的关系是不是？”  
“对，我就是无法接受！”Ruby被一股火气顶着强硬地回答了他。  
随后，两人间陷入了一阵压抑的沉默。  
最终还是Roman叹了一口气率先打破了沉默，他捡起外套穿上，开始把垫子收起来，“行了，至少今晚我们就可以去找个舒服点的地方休息了。”  
虽然很不情愿，Ruby还是勉强跟上了他的话题，“你是说……？可是我们还不知道叔叔那边……”  
Roman犹豫了一下，然后转向她的方向，“只要再等今天的通讯时间，有一个确切的答案。”他顿了一下，花了一秒钟做了一个决定，“听我说，你父亲昨晚来过。他会说服老乌鸦的。”  
不出所料的，他对面的姑娘愣住了。  
“什么？”Ruby不敢相信地问，又跟他确认了几遍，直到Roman都有些不耐烦了。  
“你为什么不叫我？”  
“因为我判断，不叫醒你对我更有利。我不知道你看到他会有什么反应，如果因为这件事情让你改了主意，那对我来说可不是什么好消息。”  
“我……答应过你了。”Ruby的声音到后面小了下去，显然对于会发生的事情多少有一点疑虑。“就算他们不答应，你也不会有事的。我不会让你有事的。”她最后补了一句。  
“很显然，我更喜欢把命运掌握在自己手里。”Roman回答着，突然从她的这个回答里感到了什么，“Red，你为什么会答应跟着我一起？”  
“呃……”Ruby愣了一下，没有料到他会突然问这个。随即她也发现自己其实并没有仔细想过这个问题，“呃……因为，因为……你说过，你的新赌注是……”  
“这是我的理由，而不是你的。”  
“呃，因为……因为我觉得你……”  
“决定站在你们这一方，是吗？”Roman盯着她的眼睛。  
Ruby有点懵，思考了一下，觉得好像……大概是这个原因。  
“我猜是的？”  
Roman审视着她的脸。这真是一个无聊又滑稽的理由，然而放在这个姑娘身上却没有了丝毫的违和感，他大概有一点懂在她看来这一切是什么感觉了。她天然地认为他选择了这一方，然后天然地在心里把他划分为了——说是好人也许有些过，但是大概至少是自己人。他叹了口气，仍然无法理解这种脑回路：她还只是这样一个孩子，但是她的表现却像是护着小鸡的母鸡。她似乎天然地有一种气场，想要把所有她认为是“好”的事物护在自己的羽翼下，即使她自己都还羽翼未丰。看看她说的是什么话——“我不会让你有事的”。他突然觉得有点好笑，甚至就因为这点原因，她就决定跟着他一起走——因为她觉得他要“改邪归正”了，所以她就想要帮助他。这真的是天底下最滑稽的事情。  
Roman也突然觉得有点无力，他是不是永远都无法向她解释清楚，他并没有“改邪归正”了？不管他说多少次，这个姑娘听没听进去，在她的心里她都在近乎固执地坚持她自己的看法。  
“那你，你为什么要告诉我，我爸爸来过了？你完全可以不跟我说，我也不会知道，也不会质疑你不叫我。你做这件事情，不也一样是在动摇我吗？”这时候，Ruby突然发出了她的疑问。  
Roman诧异地挑起了眉毛，“一个好问题，Red。”他嘴角消失了半天的笑意回来了，“我没有必要瞒你。你听到了，我做这件事有我的理由，而我并不怕你质疑它。一个秘密需要无数的秘密来隐藏……我猜你最近对此深有体会。在这种情况下，隐瞒比告诉你要麻烦得多。更何况……”他眨眨眼，“我说过，我不会用他们的方式对待你。如果我希望让你成为一个更好的选择，我需要你知道更多，面对更多，思考更多，而不是任你可怜的小脑瓜锈掉。”  
Ruby觉得有一点混乱。她起先的火气早已经消失，而她现在也真的有些弄不明白他们之间到底是一种什么样的关系，这感觉太复杂了，于是她最终决定暂时放掉这个问题。  
“你们都谈什么了？我爸爸答应让我和你一起？”她迟疑了一下，继续把心里的另一个疑问问了出来，她不知道为什么就是有这样的感觉，“是不是，其实是他不想让我知道他来过？”  
Roman揉了揉自己的额头，然后把手掌按在了她的头上，微微用力让她抬头看着自己，然后弯下腰看着她的眼睛，“很敏锐。虽然我们没有谈论到这件事情，但我想我们都明白这个意思。而告诉你是我自己的选择……事实上，和这群家伙对着干是件有趣的事情，最好还能得到你的好感把你拉向我这边。”Roman想起了前一天晚上感受到的那种生死之间的压力，确实对此感到很愉悦。虽然他可以为此做出任何事，但他真的不是个喜欢顺从的人。他最后一句话用了一种近乎玩笑的语气说出，因为他看到这个姑娘的眼中终归还是出现了一点失落。  
“你在做梦。”她撇着嘴小声嘀咕着，但情绪明显还是不高。  
“Red，你要知道他做出这样的决定也不容易。如果你醒着……还有现在这种情况。你在旁边的话，这整件事情会影响的可不止是你一人的决定。”  
Ruby看着他，“你在关心我？”说完后她自己先泄气般地低头，“好吧，我知道不是。”  
他哼了一声，“你最好是真的知道。”  
她没有回答，皱了皱眉好像在纠结什么，最后小声地说了一句什么。  
“你说什么？”他没有听清。  
“谢谢。”她的声音大了一些，但Roman还是觉得自己大概听错了。  
“……什么？”  
Ruby耸耸肩，“呃，谢谢你一直没对我留手？”  
Roman不太明白她到底在说什么，但是他的通讯器响了，便把这个不重要的事情抛在了一旁。  
Ruby看着他阅读那边来的消息，觉得自己的心情又复杂了一些。  
她有一种奇怪的感觉，关于之前他问她的问题，她为什么会答应他。她原本觉得他说的是对的，这一切都是因为她想帮助他站在好的一边。这也确实是对的，但她在刚刚的某一刻突然又有了一点新的想法，这似乎还不是全部。  
Roman Torchwick，这个男人一直是把她当作孩子的那一个，但是……他却并没有真的把她当作孩子对待。Ruby有些困惑地挠了挠头，他最后的玩笑话可能还有点道理，他对待她的方式确实让她……有一点开心。  
这时，那个并不知道此刻她在想什么的男人抬起头，“成了，他们大概今天就会离开Vale回到你们家里。我们也可以去找个地方补充一下需要的东西。”  
这件事重新吸引了Ruby的注意力。Yang……她真的很想他们。  
“我……”Ruby想说，能不能去见他们一面，即使是悄悄的。  
“我不会承担一点点可能有的风险的，Red。”  
Ruby其实猜到他大概会这样回答了，但她还想争取一下。她甚至没有和Yang见一面，没有和她说过一句话，在她……遭遇了这一切之后。  
她没想到的是，Torchwick随即把那个通讯器塞到了她的手里，她困惑地看了一眼，心想他们的暗号她也是看不懂的。  
然而她的目光立刻黏在屏幕上，眼底迅速地涌上了一点湿意。  
那上面是刚刚拍得的Yang的照片。  
她不会再问一次了，但她这次在心里确认了。  
她觉得，他确实是从某种程度上关心她的，即使他一定会否认这一点。

 

Chap.11 FIN.


	12. 空白

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章基本是baked alaska的内容~

Yang在门把手转动的时候把头转向门的方向，而令她惊讶的是，那里出现的既不是叔叔，也不是那个姑娘——叫作Neo的那个，她们的……敌人。  
“嘿，还好吗？”下巴蓄满胡茬、并且浑身上下有些灰头土脸的金发男子微笑地向她打了个招呼。  
“嘿，爸爸……”Yang有些惊喜地扯开嘴角对他露出一个微笑，但也并不掩饰自己的疑惑，“你……”  
“当然是来带你回家的，我猜你在这个憋闷的地方一定也呆腻了。”  
她的眼睛一瞬间睁大了，随即发现他的背后有什么动静。她的心底升起了一丝希望，几天来第一次打起了一点精神，“Ru……”  
然而那并不是她的小妹妹。一绺她并不陌生的粉色长发首先出现在她眼中，让她的期盼迅速地转变为了失望。她的眼神转回了Taiyang身上，“爸爸？难道不是找到Ruby了……？”  
Taiyang闻言有点尴尬地挠了挠头，而Neo此时也已经完全从他的身后走出，在Yang的视线再次转到她身上时歪了歪头，眉头挑动了一下，随即把手放在胸前微微弯腰，就像……她们在机器人那次第一次见面时那样，对她行了一个优雅的礼。  
Yang微微皱了皱眉，立刻把眼神转回了Taiyang身上。没人准备回答她吗？  
“我猜，”这时，另一个透着明显的暴躁和不满的声音从Taiyang身后传了出来，略显沙哑的嗓音甚至没有了平时那种懒洋洋的感觉，“这个问题Tai需要好好解释一下。”  
Taiyang撇撇嘴让开身子，让Qrow也进到房间里。“我以为我刚刚跟你解释了。”  
“你确实跟我解释了，”Qrow拍着身上的灰，“但Yang呢？”  
Neo瞥到了他的这个小动作，心知肚明这两个人刚才做过什么的她忍不住为这个动作微微笑了起来，这让她想起了Roman。不能否认她现在的心情还是比较放松的，在事情终于有了一个定论之后。这几天她过的虽然还是比较平静的，但毕竟，时刻处于“敌人”的监视和戒备下的处境远不能叫做舒服。  
“你笑什么？”处于她对面的Yang发现了她的表情，声音显示出她对此并没有感到非常愉快。Neo耸了耸肩，看向了Taiyang的方向。  
“Yang，听我说……Ruby不会跟我们一起回去。”  
Yang惊愕的表情显示她一点都没有料到这个结果，她有些不可思议，“什么？不是说，会找到她……”她瞥到Neo的表情，随即反应过来，“你们让她跟着那个家伙了？！”原本靠在枕头上的她猛地坐起身，瞪着Taiyang，“爸爸？”  
他面对女儿时显然没有面对Qrow时那么没有顾忌，又一次挠了挠头，似乎不是很知道该怎么对她解释，“呃……”  
“Tai去见了Ruby和那个Torchwick，她自己想要跟他一起行动。”Qrow实在看不下去了，打断他直截了当地对Yang说，“有她的信。”他走上前掏出Ruby的信递给了她，同时又瞪了Taiyang一眼。  
他耸耸肩不置可否。他顺道把信给取回来不是给他节省时间来着嘛……  
当然，如果Qrow知道他在腹诽什么，一定会再瞪他一眼：他又不是因为他顺道取信纸而瞪他？  
Yang沉默地读完了这页用她再熟悉不过的笔迹书写成的东西，好吧，不只是笔迹，这样的语调和内容，毫无疑问也都是出自她的小妹妹。然而她还是不能接受这个结果。  
“叔叔……”她用一种奇怪的语调向Qrow求助，然而对方虽然脸色不好，还是回答她说，“Tai已经说服了我。”  
Yang急了，但他又抢在了她的前面开口，“还有Ruby。”  
她未出口的话被妹妹的名字噎了回去，下意识地又瞟了一眼手中的信纸，心里仍然抗拒着接受这个事实：“如果这是伪造的呢？”她昂起来伸手指向Neo的方向，眼神却炯炯地盯着Qrow，“你们就这么相信了这些人？”  
“咔嚓——”  
屋里原本添了几分紧张的气氛被一声不合时宜的声响打散了。三人有些愕然地看着这个被Yang指着的对象，而她放下手中的scroll，挑了挑眉毛，对Yang微微笑了笑。  
“你干什么？”Yang有些不可思议地瞪视着Neo，而对方扬了扬手中的scroll，又对着她“咔嚓”了一下。  
这下没人会对她在做什么有疑问了，她真的是在给Yang拍照，而她拍照的对象看起来快要掀开被子冲下床了。  
实际上Yang确实打算这么做。她的内心正因为爸爸带来的消息而烦躁不安，在这个时候，这个“敌人”的举动几乎可以算是在挑衅了。Yang一向都不是一个善于忍耐的人，而她此时的火气明显就要冲着她发出来——用拳头。  
但她忘记了一件事情，或者说经过了几天，她仍然没有真的适应这件事情。这个遗漏让她的身体失去了平衡，斜斜地倒在了床上。如果不是这张床还够大，恐怕她已经要摔到地上了。  
Taiyang和Qrow的身体停在了一个似乎要冲出去的动作上僵住。很明显，他们两人都意识到在刚才那个瞬间会发生什么，但是他们都来不及阻止这一切，只得让他们的表情停顿在一种难以形容的复杂上，脑袋同时歪了一下，似乎有点不忍心看眼前的场景。  
而这份出于悲伤的不忍也让他们没能在第一时间阻止Neo走向Yang。  
这是Neo在这几天中第二次得以走到Yang的面前，而她在她走近时，还歪在那里怔仲着没有动。愤怒的心情就像一个脆弱的泡泡一般，被现实戳破，消散在空气中，取而代之的是开始上涨的晦暗的心情。即使这几天心里被对妹妹的焦虑心情所填满，但是这个她不愿意去面对的事实一直都潜伏在角落里，只等着这样一个机会来占据她的心神。  
Yang低着头呆呆地看着雪白的床单，仿佛在上面看到一块污迹一般紧紧地盯着。下一秒她的视线里出现了一个scroll，她没有抬头去看握着它的那个人，眼神慢慢聚焦到那上面的画面：Ruby。  
熟睡的Ruby。  
她慢慢用自己完好的那只手握住这个scroll，看着这张不知是谁拍下的照片……不，这当然是他拍的。此刻在她身边的那个罪犯，Roman Torchwick。  
她看起来睡得很香，Yang注意到她身上盖着的东西很眼熟，是那个罪犯的外套。她的心里突然又升起一丝烦躁，而她的小妹妹看起来却对此毫无知觉，她睡得那么熟那么香，脸庞几乎可以称得上是恬静的。  
她突然更加烦躁了。之前心神的晦暗在此刻又笼上了另一层阴翳，Yang一时间无法阻止自己产生这样一个念头：她——他们这几天来的焦灼和担心，到底算是什么？她知道这么想是不对的，但是她在这个瞬间只能够做到这么想。  
在心底，她其实从一开始就知道，在看到那封信时就知道，他们没有错，这确实是Ruby自己的决定。但她不愿意相信，她不想相信，她不能忍受去相信。  
而现在，她终于不得不信了，在看到她无忧无虑的睡颜之后。  
Yang的手一抖，在scroll上划了一下，看到了另一张照片。那也是她的小妹妹，看起来正惊愕地回头。她的披风在身后飘扬着，脸上的表情在惊愕之外又显出一种莫名的坚毅和决心。  
而她现在也同样可以做到，Yang当然相信这点。  
那么，她自己呢？  
她的手动了一下，她忍不住想看一看她自己。刚才，她自己被拍下的到底是什么样子呢？  
是狼狈，脆弱，还是虚张声势？  
但是她还没有来得及看，Scroll的主人就伸手把它收了回去。Yang看着那只手又靠近，把她扶了起来，没有挣扎或者甩开她。她现在并没有心情做这样的事。  
“唔……Yang？”Taiyang的声音响起，他有点小心地观察着Yang的脸色，大概是觉得她现在能够听下去了，接着她之前的话头回答了她，“我见到他们了，不是我们相信了他们——”  
“我明白。”她没有等他说完就挥了挥手，“我明白。”Yang抬起头，对他们露出一个有一点虚弱的微笑，“能让我自己呆一会儿吗？”  
Taiyang张了张嘴似乎还想说什么，Qrow拍了拍他，于是他停顿了一下，犹豫了一下才再次张口，“我们先去收拾东西。收拾完了，我们一起回家。”他走上前，温柔地亲吻了一下她的额头，然后转身走出了房间，Qrow也随着他走了出去，在离开前回头看了一眼Neo，意思很明显是让她也跟着。  
他们倒没注意，经历了这一件小事，似乎让他们对这个姑娘的戒备少了一些，当然，这也和他们已经达成了一致的意见脱不开关系。  
Neo最后看了一眼Yang。她在看完那张照片后的反应和她想像中太不一样了，她的初衷不过是看不过去那两个大叔的笨拙，试图用最快捷的方式向她证明这件事情。而现在，她的头微微扭向一侧，让Neo看不太清她的表情，但是很明显的，在看过照片后，她非但没有精神一点，或者对他们转变态度，反而陷入了低沉。她微微侧身，用半边的背对着Neo，背部的线条有些弯曲，像是马上要蜷缩起来。Neo微微皱起了眉，然后跟着那两个男人离开了房间，顺手带上了门。  
Yang看着她的背影消失在门后，脱力地瘫在了枕头上，放任自己把脸埋在里面。  
所以她也会跟着一起吗？她的心里转过这个念头，但是这个也并没有引起她多少注意。她什么都不想要在乎了，无所谓了。都无所谓了。  
她疲累地闭上眼睛，等待着也许并不美好的梦境的降临。

Neo关上门后还在想着Yang的样子。她不傻，她当然意识到了这个变化是因为什么。她刚才并没有立刻反应过来，因为她从来没有见过她这样子——当然，她们根本也没见过几次。  
第一次，White Fang集会被破坏之后，她去救援Roman的时候。挡下了她暴烈的一击，在两人本该在咫尺间交锋的那一刻，她已经跟Roman远离了他们的残影。但是有那么一刻，她是看见了的，看见她已经离她无限近的燃烧着的眼睛。不得不说那个眼神是能够激起人的战意的。  
第二次，在地下的废弃火车上。在遇上那三个姑娘时，Neo很高兴看到她们之间默契地达成了一致：她是我的。她在阻挡另外两个人的时候并没有尽心，反正后面还有阻拦，而和眼前的人一战的机会……Neo向前走去，站定在她面前。对，就是这个同样的眼神，把这个眼神玩弄在手中的机会——这是不多有的难得享受。她得承认，跟着Roman也许让她染上了一点儿不太好的习惯，喜欢像调戏一般地逗弄自己的猎物。当然，既然是猎物……玩够了之后当然是要猎取的，她也从没有过要手下留情的念头。只是最后那个突发的意外……Neo不太想去回忆她感受到了什么，才毫不犹豫地逃跑。那当然不丢人，有什么能比活命要更重要呢？  
第三次，或者也不应该说是第三次。毕竟，那不是“一次”，也不是什么正式的见面，甚至不是以“Neopolitan”的身份。她在Vytal Festival上远远地看到了她战斗的样子，风格一如既往地，像她头发的颜色一样，明媚又火爆。其实这挺新鲜的，Neo接触过很多人，火爆的自然不少，但是明媚的却不常见，考虑到她的生活环境这并不奇怪。而这也导致这样的形容出现在她的心中时，她自己都觉得有些别扭，不过也不妨碍她有点想要能再戏弄她一次，没错。当然，如果没有这样的必要，她也只不过是想想罢了，就像Roman对那个红色的姑娘一样。  
心思转到这里，Neo隐秘地笑了笑。对，这是嘲笑，嘲笑那个作为她师父的人少见的迟钝。不管有多少，他对那个姑娘似乎是有那么点另眼相待。这点特别待遇平时也许不算什么，也影响不到什么，但是现在……  
“姑娘？”  
这时Neo听到了叫她的声音，是那个胡子拉碴的金发大叔。Neo并不掩饰心里对他品味的嫌弃，看向他的方向作为回应。  
“我还没问过你的名字？”他温和地问她，Neo瞥了一眼他旁边的老乌鸦——既然Roman是这么叫他的。他板着脸哼了一声，却也没像前几天那样对她那么戒备。她在scroll上分别打出自己的全名和简称给他看，他念了一下，又对她微微一笑，“Neo，刚才谢谢了。”她对他耸了耸肩。  
Qrow叹了一口气打断他们，“时间差不多了，赶紧跟他们确认一下，我们就准备离开了。”这个“他们”明显是指Roman和Ruby那边，Neo闻言拿回scroll开始准备通讯。她面对这个男人总是稍微有那么一点不自在，而不像面对金发大叔那样自然。他们俩的能力不会相差太多的——偷看了他们今天早些时候打的那一架的Neo可以断言。但也许是因为她切身地感受过老乌鸦带给她的威胁，所以对他有点道不明的畏惧感。在她敲开这里的门，展示出Ruby斗篷的那一个瞬间，那种接近死亡的威胁感甚至和她之前在废弃火车上感受到的有些像。Neo忍不住在心里腹诽了一下，他们两个人和这两姐妹还真是说不清地有缘，只不过不是在什么好的方面。但这次她反而要感谢那位正在屋里躺着的人，如果不是她听了动静出来查看，在看到斗篷的瞬间同样失去理智把她扑倒在地……那边另一位一时的“失去理智”就不一定是她能承受住的了。  
是了。这才算是她们真正意义上的第三次见面——而她的眼神在那一刻仍然没有变化，多了愤怒和焦灼，但是仍然没有变。反而是Neo自己，在目光接触到她的右臂时被惊到了。这也是她刚才没有第一时间反应过来的原因。她以为她即使这样都没有受到打击，但此时想起来，这个想法也未免有些过于愚蠢了。  
她并没有见过她在这几天里的状态，因为老乌鸦一直戒备着她，尤其不会允许她进到她的房间——也感谢如此，让他一直没有办法全心地去找寻Roman的位置。即使想找人来替代着监视她，现在这个时候又有多少人能够有闲暇来管这件事呢？  
应该并不好过吧。  
Neo看着手上的scroll，屏幕上是她刚刚拍得的照片，是Yang目光炯炯，气势满满的模样。对——是她应有的模样。她盯了照片两秒，选了她看向屏幕方向的那一张发送了过去，作为今天的招呼。这本来就是Roman让她拍的，为了给那个红斗篷看。Neo忍不住露出了一丝笑意，这回不算是嘲笑，她自己也说不清这其中到底有什么样的意味，毕竟她很少看到她的师父这么上心地去关心另一个人。Roman的回复很快来了，Neo哭笑不得地看他在这不多的沟通时间里抱怨了一串他昨晚可怕的遭遇，然后又花了篇幅询问她的情况，却在一堆废话中莫名其妙地把现在的情况给解释清楚了。Neo的脸部轮廓略略柔和下来，她快速地回复了过去，完成了这次沟通的过程，然后收起scroll向对面的两个男人点了点头。  
他们两人开始低声说起什么，而Neo收回心思，看向了旁边那扇紧闭着的门。里面的那个人现在会是什么样子呢？  
她并没有注意到，刚刚在心里嘲笑过她师父迟钝的她，在自己的事情上也并没有更加敏锐一些。

“Qrow，你知道这不是唯一的理由。你也没有那么多闲暇能够一再耽误在这里，你难道不清楚？这是现在最好的处理办法了，而Ruby……”Qrow想着Tai之前对他说过的话，看着此刻正对他絮絮叨叨的这个家伙叹了一口气，抬手拍了拍他的肩。“行了Tai，我知道你做这样的决定也一样不容易。”说完他走过他的身边去收拾他们不多的行李，而Taiyang在原地站了几秒，慢慢走到窗前看向外面，脸上的表情变得严肃又带了几分无奈和哀伤。  
有哪个父亲会愿意让女儿身处这样的情形之下呢。  
可这如果是她的路……  
“Summer……”他喃喃低语着，把额头贴在了玻璃上。

 

Chap.12 FIN.


	13. 绅士风度

Chap.13 Gentleman  
绅士风度

Ruby默默地走在Roman身后，盯着他背后的背包发呆。他们的脚步踩在落叶上，发出“沙沙”的声响，除此之外就只有风的声音。  
“Red，在想什么？”  
然后，这个男人的声音打破了两人之间的沉寂。Ruby愣了一下，回过神来，却发现那个男人并没有看自己，只是继续在往前行进，她一时有点怀疑自己的耳朵是不是幻听了。  
“如果你不想回答也没有关系。”直到她听到这个男人说出这句话，她才能够确认之前的问话并不是自己的幻想。她慌忙否认了这一点，想要回答的时候，看着他没有一点反应的背影却又有突然有点不爽。  
“问话的时候好歹看着我，不然我怎么知道……”她嘟哝了一句，然后撞在了他的背上。  
“嘿，你干嘛突然停下来？”她摸着自己的鼻子抱怨，而她身前的男人慢慢转过身，微微弯腰盯住了她，没有说话。  
Ruby有点愣神地看着他平静的绿眼睛和没有表情的脸，感到自己的脸慢慢地开始发热。该死……她慌忙后跳了一步，掩饰般地摸着鼻子，眼神乱转。他离得有点太近了，这让她感觉怪怪的。虽然不是没有近距离看过他，但是大部分都是在一切比较激烈的场合下，比如……打斗。那些时候她是没有那么多闲暇来注意这个的，但现在不一样，她的全部心神几乎都放在了他的脸上，他离得真的太近了。  
“你……你做什么？”那个男人直起身子耸耸肩，“你的要求啊，Red。我总不能为了你小小的要求倒退着走路？”  
呃。Ruby噎住了，有点心虚地说，“我没想到你会照做……”  
Roman冲她摊摊手，“我确实不想照做，所以你还有什么要求最好现在一并提出来，也许我还能满足你一次。抓住这个机会，错过了的话，以后可就没这么好的事情了，我的小女王。”  
Ruby顿时气结，她又不是听不出他语气里的嘲讽。这个男人似乎总能把好事也给说得让人忍不住想打他。  
他又开始催促她，“快点，没有的话就继续赶路。”  
说实话，Ruby真的很想找出一大堆要求来让他照做，但她确实没有什么其他想法了。就连刚才这个要求其实也并不是什么重要的事情，她只是不知道为什么一时不太爽快。  
Ruby抬头看这个Torchwick，却看到对方对于自己的一脸纠结似乎也有点惊讶，“不是吧，难道你是认真地觉得我们需要这样的‘礼貌’？我还以为你只是想找个茬。”  
“嘿，我从来没有想故意找你的茬！”Ruby对他轻佻的语气和对自己这个误解大声抗议，“能不能别把我想得跟你一样无聊？”  
“在我看来那种奇怪的礼貌才是无聊。”  
Ruby瞪着他，忘记去辩解自己也并不需要那个，“明明你自己也很在意那些奇怪的礼仪！”她撇着嘴看着Roman，回想起了他摘帽子行礼的样子。  
“在特定的、需要的场合，这叫做绅士风度。”  
“所以你觉得现在对我不需要喽？”Ruby嘴快地问出来，紧接着后知后觉地捂住嘴。当然，这已经晚了，她的脸迅速地发烫了，而她对面的男人挑了挑眉毛，“哦？”  
Ruby的脸更热了，她控制着自己放下捂住嘴的手，尽力装作冷静和强硬地继续问，“所以为什么没有必要？给我一个理由。”  
Roman看着她强作镇定的样子，难得好心地没有继续调戏她，“Red，看在老天的份上，我真的需要解释？这种程度的礼貌难道不是一种社交需要吗？我还以为我们已经熟到不需要这些表面功夫了。”  
Ruby张口结舌地盯着他，完全没有预料到他给出的答案会是这样，以致于起先准备好要反驳他的话全都派不上用场，造成了一个尴尬的沉默。Roman看到她这副样子，刚刚被压下的捉弄她的心思突然又升了起来，这次他不打算再压抑了。他的嘴角咧开一丝微妙的笑，“Red，你知道什么才是需要的场合？”她下意识地摇摇头，看到他嘴角的笑意又扩大了一点。  
心里刚刚升起一点警觉，她的手已经被他牵住执了起来。Ruby瞪大眼睛看着他把另一只手背到身后，优雅地弯下腰，在她的手背上吻了一下，然后抬起身对她微笑着眨了眨眼。  
她一时没能反应过来，呆了几秒钟才尖叫了一声，甩开他的手后退了几步。她能听到自己心脏怦怦跳动的声音，手背上被他嘴唇碰过的皮肤似乎还残留着那个触感，有点发热，还有点麻痒。Ruby握紧自己的手无意识地摩挲着，试图摆脱这个奇异的感觉，却完全无法做到。  
她瞪着对面这个男人几乎说不出话来，才看到他又笑了一下，带着满满的狡猾：“你知道，有时候绅士风度也是一种武器。”不过他确实没想到，这招看起来比他想像中还要管用。Roman看着她受惊的模样，在心里琢磨着他还可以多用用，捉弄她这件事情简直永远不会腻。  
Ruby对着他憋了半天也没能说出话来。她涨红了脸，最后终于憋出了一句话：“你……你背着这个背包的样子一点也不绅士。”  
Roman忍不住大笑起来，一脸愉快地对她抬了抬帽子，“即使这样，也还是很有效不是吗？”  
Ruby被他笑得窘迫，下意识地抬手去摸自己的斗篷，想要戴上帽子来遮掩自己的羞窘的脸，然而在摸了个空后才想起自己的斗篷现在不在身边。这时候她抬眼看到了那个Torchwick手上的……嗯。  
Roman在帽子被Ruby冷不丁地抢了过去的时候愣了一下神，看着对方把帽子往脑袋上一扣，双手还拽着帽檐使劲用它挡住脸，嘴里嘟哝着什么“该走了还要赶路呢已经耽搁很久了”，就头也不回地开始向前面走去。  
他在原地站了几秒钟，看到对方明显没有停下来等他的意思，低了低头，忍不住地再一次笑了出来。  
捉弄她真的永远都不会腻。  
他低笑着大踏步跟了上去，走到她旁边的时候不客气地一把把帽子抓了回来，戴回自己的头上，“乱拿别人的东西也不算是一种礼貌的行为吧？”  
Ruby没有看他，但是也没有再试图把帽子抢回来，只是转过脸不去看他，“我以为我们已经熟到不用在意这个了？”  
“学我说话是要交学费的。”  
“是你主动要教的！”  
Roman没有再反驳她，只是又笑了几声。Ruby听着他的声音，也没有再说话，只是保持着把脸转向一边的姿势跟他并排着往前走。  
两人之间又陷入了沉默，只剩下脚步踩在落叶上的“沙沙”声。

“我还在想Yang的事情。”  
又过了一会儿，Ruby突然开口，回答了他最初的那个问题。  
Roman“嗯”了一声表示自己在听。  
“她……那张照片，她看起来挺精神的。”但是Ruby无论如何也无法把那个场景从她的脑中消除：那个混乱的晚上，她赶回Beacon的时候看到的景象。她的姐姐倒在那里，脸色苍白而虚弱。她的身侧永远地……  
“可我……她……我是说Neo，她是不是特意发了一张这样的照片，让我不用担心Yang的情况？”Ruby似乎不太知道该怎么表达自己的意思，犹豫地问出了这句话。  
Roman的脸上浮现出一丝古怪的神情：“我猜她没这么好心。”  
“可是……”  
“我们是同一类人，Red，你觉得我会有这么好心吗？”  
“呃，会？”  
Roman踉跄了一下。他又忘记走在他身边的是一个不按常理出牌的小姑娘了。不，他真的没法习惯这个。他头疼地揉了揉额头，错过了被他腹诽的这个小姑娘脸上正露出的那丝有点狡猾的笑。Ruby也很快收起了笑，她发誓她不是故意的，只是听到他问话的那一瞬间突然忍不住想要做一个小小的报复。这丝兴味很快地散去，转回了她起初的情绪。  
她在Torchwick说话之前开口，“我只是……还是担心Yang。我知道我说过我相信她会好的，但这个时候我却不在她身边，我还是有点……Neo有跟你提到更多她的事情吗？”  
Roman耸耸肩，“没有。”他停顿了一下，“老乌鸦他们会照顾好她的，你不用愧疚，反正这些也是因为我的原因。”  
“但这不是你的错……呃，好吧，也许是，但这不是你逼迫我……呃，好吧，是你逼迫的，但是……”Ruby有些苦恼地挠挠头，“我这样是不是挺傻的……”  
最后一句话本来是她的自言自语，但是Roman却淡定地接了一个斩钉截铁的回答：“是。”然后得到了Ruby一个瞪视。  
他摊摊手，“这是你自己说的，Red。‘担心别人’这种事情毫无用处，你再担心也帮不上什么，甚至她也不会知道你在担心。与其担心这种事情，你还不如多担心和我在一起会发生什么。”  
“我能动能打有武器，我又不怕你。”Ruby撇撇嘴，不太喜欢他的腔调。然后她想起之前的对话，又嘟哝了一句，“而且你提醒我了，这些一大部分都是你害的。”她说这话的意思不是真的在怪他，不管怎么样，她对Yang的愧疚也不会因为这个减轻。但是她担心Yang又没有错。  
Roman耸耸肩，“你当然可以怪我，欢迎。如果你愿意，把所有的错推到我身上也没关系，毕竟就算你哭喊着把小拳头捶在我身上，我也不会为此抱有罪恶感。”  
“没人会这么做！”Ruby稍微有点沉重的心情几乎被他给气没了，“你真的一点感觉都不会有？”  
“说实话，如果你真的哭喊着捶我的话……会有感觉，那真可怕。”  
“你知道我不是说这个！”  
“Red，看在老天的份上，我是个坏人。如果每件小事我都要分身来愧疚一番的话，我早就被压垮了。等你需要考虑的东西越来越多时，你就会知道在这种无关紧要的小事上投入太多心神是件多么愚蠢的事情了。”  
“难道你就没有过愚蠢的时候吗？”  
“当然有过。所以我现在知道不要在没有必要的事情上费心。”  
“但这不是没必要的事情！”  
Ruby突然意识到自己又要和他吵起来了，但这并不是她的本意。她不想跟他吵架的。  
她深吸了几口气，让自己冷静一点，然后才再次开口：“那你就一点都没有担心过她吗？Neo？”  
出乎她意料的，不像之前他流利而毫不犹豫的回答，Torchwick这次竟然没有立刻否定。他顿了一下，表情看起来有些奇怪。迟疑了一会儿后，他皱着眉头看起来有些勉强地给了她一个答案：“确实有过。”  
Ruby问出这句话时其实没抱什么希望，她以为他又会像以前每次那样否定，但他居然承认了。她又一次因为对他的答案预料错误而陷入猝不及防的沉默中。  
“从她带着你的斗篷出发、到我收到她的第一次通信。我确实很担心她，毕竟她会陷于这样危险的处境中都是因为我的任性。”  
在惊讶中突然听到了这个词，Ruby突然又觉得脸有点发热。她当然知道他的“任性”指什么，而自己在这里竟然作为了他“任性”的对象……这两天每次想到这一点Ruby还是会觉得有点不真实。她偷偷瞄了Torchwick一眼，他的头发遮住了他大半的脸。她现在正走在他的身旁，虽然好像在争吵，但是他们确实是在……和平地谈话？好吧这听起来稍微有点矛盾了。但这样的对话和相处这两天真的进行了很多。而以后……大概还会有更多。不管回味多少次，这种感觉都很奇怪，走在她的前对手，现同伴（虽然他并不承认这点）身边。  
而且……虽然只是猜测，虽然只是一点点，但她觉得他多少是关心自己的。  
Ruby的心里突然浮现出一个猜测。  
“……但再往后，这种担心就毫无必要，只会影响我自己的状态。还不如把这部分心思用在怎么才能帮到她，比如专心逃跑不要被老乌鸦抓到……Red？你在听我说话吗？”  
“！在、我在听！”Ruby回过神，慌忙回答，对着Roman怀疑的眼神支吾了两声扯开话题，“你们的感情真好。”这个感想倒真的是实话。这个Torchwick——至少在她所知的范围内，会承认他担心另一个人，简直是奇迹一般的事情。对，这也就是她刚刚领悟到的事情：他大概只是不愿意承认这种事情。Ruby思索着，对于自己的猜测很是满意。他不是没有感觉，只是不愿意承认。因此，她也决定放过他们之间的这次争执，以及以后可能还会发生的关于这件事的争执。  
如果Roman知道她现在在想什么，恐怕会发疯。他确实不愿意承认像是关心啊歉疚啊什么的事情，但是这不是重点。重点是，他，真，的，很，少，会有这种情绪。放过他吧，让他安静地当一个坏人不好吗。值得庆幸的是，他并不知道Ruby此时脑中在想什么，也就免除了这一番郁闷。  
其实说起来，“Roman承认他担心过Neo”这件事发生的奇迹程度，也不像Ruby所想的那么高，毕竟有一个因素她忘记考虑了，那就是除了被讨论到的人是谁以外，对谁承认这一点也同样重要。而Roman恰巧发现，对Ruby承认这一点没有想像中那么困难，至少是可行的。或者说，他刚才在想要否认的时候，竟然发现自己有些做不到。  
所以，导致Ruby的猜测跑偏的原因……大概是她自己，当然从根本上来说也还是Roman。谁让在她面前的时候，他做出这种会让她“误会”的举动的几率，似乎就大大增加了呢。  
总之，Roman随后对于Ruby这个“感情好”的评价露出了有点嫌恶的表情，“……如果你看过她怎么嘲讽我的，大概就不会这么想了。”但他说出这句话之后就后悔了，因为Ruby转过来的脸上显露的表情，明显写着“我很感兴趣”几个大字。  
在解开自己的一个心结后，她的心思确实立刻被好奇给占据了，仔细想想其实她一点都不了解他，她几乎不知道关于他的任何事情。她还挺好奇他们之间的事情的。  
“她是怎么嘲讽你的？”于是Ruby也诚实地，比照着对方的原话这么问了出来。  
Roman一点也不想对此进行描述，所以他很直接地拒绝了回答。  
“嘿，告诉我嘛！”Ruby不依不饶地问他，Roman被吵得没办法，一脸不耐烦地瞪了过去，一点也不明白这个刚才还几乎要跟他吵起来的姑娘，现在怎么又像忘记了之前的事情一样地靠了上来。当然，他不知道才比较好。  
而他，在几乎要吵起来的时候淡定非常的他，在这种情况下反而不知道该怎么处理了，毕竟他也没有什么被人缠着问八卦的经验。  
最后他败下阵来，无奈地许诺这个姑娘可以问点别的关于他们两人的事情。Ruby想了想，“你们怎么认识的？”  
Roman听了这个问题沉默了一下，然后嘴角忍不住扬起了一点。“我在躲避追杀的时候，闯进了一间废弃的房子，然后遇到了一样在逃亡的Neo。”他想起了他们第一次见面时Neo的眼神。  
Ruby一时有点懵，这句话中的信息量稍微有点大，而她显然没有做好这个心理准备。  
“呃……”她迟疑着，不知道该说什么，最后只能随便找点话头接下去，“呃，所以，因为你们都在逃亡，然后就一起行动了？”  
“不。”Roman耸耸肩，“因为我在看到她时就知道，我们是一类人。”都有着一样的、不信者的眼神。  
就这么很突然地，两人之间的空气又安静了下来。树叶的沙沙声又变得清晰了起来，良久以后才被再次打破。  
Ruby开口的原因是，她在沉默中突然想起了这番交谈的起始。  
“Torchwick？你说你们是一类人，你和Neo？”  
“嗯哼。”Roman表示肯定，然后对她挑起眉毛表示疑问。  
“呃……那，我，你能不能帮我一个忙？”Ruby小声地问，语气和姿态显示出请求的意味。  
“你先说是什么。”Roman有点惊讶于她此时的这个问话。他想不出有什么是需要她这么郑重其事地让他帮忙的。  
“下次通讯的时候，帮我给Neo带一句话……”Ruby低着头，“可以的话，能不能帮我照顾一下Yang？”  
Roman惊讶地看了她一眼。  
Ruby知道这可能有点傻。她知道她也可以说让爸爸和叔叔代她照看Yang，但那本来就是他们会做的，这不够。而这个突然蹦到她脑中的念头，却是她能想到的最好的方法了。  
“好。”Roman最后给了她一个回应，没有再多说什么。他有一种很怪异的感觉，关于她在这个请求之前问他的那句话。  
不管体验多少次，这都太怪异了。Roman叹了一口气，决定不去问她这句问话是不是他所想的那个意思。他突然想起了前一天晚上，她的父亲那句感慨，或者说疑问，“她竟然很信任你”。  
Roman压下心中怪异的感觉，让两人之间重归了安静，继续赶起了路。

 

Chap.13 FIN.


	14. 纠缠不休

他们在天黑之前赶到了离Vale不算很远的一个小城镇。  
一进城镇，Ruby就感到了气氛的异样。街上并不缺少行人，但是却一点也不显得热闹。行人的脚步都匆匆忙忙的，偶尔能听见周围人细碎的说话声，音量却都像耳语一般，传到他人耳中时早已一团囫囵，像被一层膜包裹住一般无法辨认，反而衬得整个街道更显得安静。街边能看见空荡的摊贩，开门的商铺也显得零落，东西摆放得乱七八糟，老板也显得心不在焉……唔，可能说心神不宁更加准确。  
Ruby的心跳得厉害，她的心脏一下下砸在胸中，声响敲在她的骨膜上，她心不在焉地随着Torchwick的脚步走着，根本没有在乎自己在走向什么地方，直到撞到他的后背才回过神。  
“看路，Red。”她还没反应过就被他在额头上弹了一下。  
“嘿？！”这一下不轻，Ruby捂着额头瞪向他，“你干什么？”  
“这里没有真的被那件事情波及到，只不过是受了影响。那天发生的事情，逃出来躲避的人，还有各式各样的流言。”  
Ruby对他猜到自己的心思并不惊讶，这确实也挺明显的。“所以情况会变得越来越坏吗？”她环顾了一下周围萧条的景象。  
“我认为不会。”Roman耸耸肩，露出一个讽刺的笑容，“如果不再发生进一步的事情，可能还会越来越好。”他随意地用手杖指向四周的景象，“我保证前几天还要比这更差，不要低估人的适应性。”  
Ruby的眼神显示她对这个说法表示怀疑，Roman不在意地再次耸耸肩，“Red，对于没有真正影响到他们生活的事情，人不会有多在意的。他们关心的只是自己的境况。”  
这听起来很像是又一个争吵的开端，但Roman立刻把手指压上了Ruby的嘴唇阻止她开口，“事实怎么样我们会看到的，在这之前，我建议先找个地方歇下来，同意？”  
Ruby这才发现他们正站在一个旅店前面，而她也确实很累了，于是她撇撇嘴，跟着他进了店门。  
老板正趴在那里打着哈欠，他的样子倒是比街上看到的人们要精神一些，看到他们进门后挥手打了个招呼，“啊哈，你们两个幸运儿。最后一间房我就不多收你们钱了，庆祝一下时隔已久的满客。”  
Roman吹了一声口哨上前交钱，Ruby等在一旁一时也没觉得有什么不对，倒是老板一边记着帐一边看着他们，突然开口问了一句话，“请问两位的关系是？如果不方便的话，虽然满房了，我可以帮你们问问有没有人愿意换房间。”  
Roman挑挑眉，“谢了，不过我们并不需要。”  
Ruby懵了两秒才意识到这其中的意味，在学校时的宿舍都是男女混住，让她一时也没有觉得这有什么不对。然而，她这才反应过来，那不是她的同学们，而是Torchwick。不过她转念一想，他不过和Jaune啊Ren啊他们一样都是个男人罢了，其实……也没什么大不了的？而且她也不觉得Torchwick会答应分开住在不同的房间，他似乎永远不会真的相信她的承诺。Ruby撇撇嘴，这件事带来的奇怪的打击感冲淡了一个房间给她带来的别扭。  
但除此之外还有一个麻烦，Ruby看着那个老板一脸的好奇，很明显是对他们的关系感到困惑。她还在有些窘迫地想着要怎么解释，Torchwick的声音已经带上了几分不耐烦，“老兄，这跟你无关，不管闲事对你的生意有好处，你应该搞清楚为什么你这儿总是住不满人。”  
Ruby惊愕地看向他，以为接下来会惹出点什么麻烦。但是出乎她意料的是，那个老板竟然低下了头，没有再说什么就把钥匙给了Torchwick，然后指了指楼梯的方向。她听到他轻轻哼了一声，丢过去几张钱，转过身往楼梯走去，“走了，Red。”  
Ruby看看老板又看看Torchwick的背影，咬咬牙对老板窘迫而抱歉地笑了笑，丢下一句虚弱的解释“我其实是他的，呃，工作……搭档。”，然后追着他的背影跑了过去。  
她气冲冲地冲进房间后，看到Torchwick正一脸嫌弃地研究其中一张床上的床单。  
“你……”Ruby欲言又止，不知道该说些什么。  
“哦，Red小姐的礼仪课堂又要开场了，是吗？”Roman听到她的动静，转过身面对她，夸张地张开双臂一脸假笑，“让我们来听听她都要说些什么。”  
Ruby狠狠瞪了他，“老板只是好心，你何必那么说？”  
“只不过是最快解决事情的方法。我不是个有耐心的人，也没有兴趣来满足一个可怜的小店主的好奇心，更别说好奇只会带来麻烦，我没收他学费已经很仁慈了。”  
“他又没有恶意？！”  
“我不得不提醒你，从表面判断一个人是十分不明智的行为。多嘴多舌也不是什么好习惯，在不需要多嘴的时候，我个人倾向于使用一点儿更有效率的方法……我以为言多必失也是一个常识来着？”  
Ruby对这个说法并不服气，“我又没什么见不得人的事情需要隐藏，只有你这种骗人成性的家伙才会心虚。”  
“哦得了吧Red，你也很享受骗人的感觉，”Roman突然狡猾地笑了笑，“比如在想要鬼鬼祟祟地溜进什么地方时，装成一只小动物？长得慢，特征在看不见的地方，嗯？”  
Ruby的脸红了。他竟然知道这个！她懊恼地呻吟了一声，是了，White Fang的人大概跟他报告了这件事情。  
“不介意告诉一下你亲爱的工作搭档，你的真身是什么可爱的小东西？猫？兔子？哦不对，这些东西的特征都太明显了……或许，一个108岁的年轻的精灵小姐，收起了她的翅膀？”  
Ruby在听到他说“工作搭档”时脸就有点热，明显他听到她对店老板说的话了，正在揶揄她……然而这点不自在跟接下来的比就不算什么了，他接下来的话几乎让她的脸红到了要滴出血来，这太让人羞耻了。她咬紧牙关勉强挤出几个字，“这一点也不有趣，你能不能停止这样？！”  
Roman耸耸肩，做出一脸无辜的样子，“这可是你自己的主意，Red。”  
她可没有提过什么108岁的精灵小姐！  
“我要去跟老板说换房间的事情……！”Ruby羞愤地转身要走，她的手腕却立刻被Torchwick紧紧抓住了。“放开我！”  
“Red，我对这个破地方唯一满意的地方，就是发现它只剩下了最后一间房间，省下了我为此需要多费的口舌。”  
Ruby愣了一下，转头看到他不知道什么时候消去了戏谑神色的眼睛，“我不会让你脱离我的视线，这点还不够清楚吗？”他的眼神在这一瞬间竟然显得有些凌厉，就好像她说了什么绝不允许的事情一样。  
她被他这个突然的激烈反应吓了一跳，突然有点异样的慌张，甩开了他的手后退了两步。脱离了他的钳制后，那种慌张到心跳加速的感觉才淡了下去，转而升起的是另一种情绪。她没有真的要去换房间，只是被他气到了，但他对此的反应似乎又印证了那一点，他从来都不真的相信她，这让Ruby心里生出了一些恼怒，“我又不是你的俘虏！是你纠缠上我【You’re the persistent[1] one】，有求于我的，你不能限制我！”房间里的空气一下染上了浓重的火药味儿。  
而Roman在下意识抓住Ruby的手腕时其实自己也愣了一下，在她开始挣扎时就顺势松开了她，让她从自己身边退了开来。她怒气冲冲的话让他又愣了愣，盯着她涨红着朝向他的脸呆了几秒。她的眼睛闪着愤怒的光，仰着头瞪视他的样子却显得异常明亮。虽然气氛不太对，但Roman的心底却突然涌上一股想笑的冲动，奇妙地在这个时候放松下了神经。他摊开手，让自己的语气又回到了那种不正经的调子上，放软了带上一点安抚的意味，试图调合一下这个不在他意料中的争吵，“嘿，好了Red，既然现在纠缠不休的是我，那你就更不能责怪一个把身家赌在这之上的人的一点小小的谨慎了，是不是？”Ruby也没想到他的态度会直接软下来，而她也不是一个这样也还会继续吵闹的人，撇撇嘴有些不甘不愿地轻哼了一下。房间里的火药味儿如同它出现时那样迅速地减淡了，调笑的意味也又回归了Roman的眼中，“至于房间的问题，如果你还担心些别的什么，那就更可以放心了。我对你这贫瘠的小身板没有什么特别的兴趣。”  
“你……！”Ruby原本就在气头上还没有完全地消气，此刻又被他一激脑袋一热，口不择言地喊了出来，“我还会长大的！”  
空气安静了一瞬，两人都愣了一下，Ruby觉得脑袋就像塞满了浆糊一样几乎停止了转动，僵硬地开口，“我是说，呃，身高……？”然后她顿了一秒，在随即响起的笑声中启用了外像力，直接钻进了另一张床的被子下。  
Roman调用出他储量不多的善心，把自己笑声的音量控制在了一个比较低的水平，但这笑声持续的时间仍然让Ruby捂着自己滚烫到快要爆炸的脸开始考虑要不要冲出去灭口。  
她听到他向她的床边走过来的脚步声，想要灭口的勇气一下子又像肥皂泡一样“啪”地破裂了，转而抓紧了被子，使劲把它裹在自己身上，暗暗在心里发誓死也不会露头。  
“好了Red，我会记住这点并抱有期待的，但你总不能一直裹在被子里？或者这就是你为了‘长大’而准备使用的方法，保持充足的睡眠？”  
Ruby面红耳赤地磨着牙齿，打定主意不理会他。她才不相信他会不知道这番话只会让她更羞窘更不想露面。随即响起的又几声轻笑印证了她的想法，他分明还是在看她的笑话。  
“好吧，好吧，我猜为了我一直纠缠不休的小赌注不被憋死，我得做出点牺牲。”  
这句话说完，Ruby听到他的脚步声慢慢远去，然后是门开和门关的声音。她一开始并不相信他是真的走了，又在被子里捂了一会儿，直到实在憋不住了才小心地从边缘掀开一条小缝往外张望。  
屋子里确实空无一人。  
“Torchwick？”Ruby仍然不太敢相信，她小声喊了一句，但屋子里只有淡淡的回音，很快又恢复了安静。  
她掀开被子坐起来，在屋里转了一圈，才最终确定他确实是出去了。哦……她把自己再次砸在床上，把脸埋进了柔软的枕头。  
这个尴尬的意外把她之前的不愉快给完全掩盖了过去，这太丢人了，Torchwick总要回来的，她要怎么面对他？Ruby突然想起了很久以前的事情，她跟Blake和Sun一起去White Fang集会的那次。在那之前她们的争论中，Yang也说过差不多的话，说Torchwick不会对她这种类型感兴趣。  
哦，就像谁会在意这点一样。Ruby撇撇嘴。但她还是忍不住偷偷摸了一下胸前，然后安慰了一下自己，她明明并不真的那么……没有。不过随即她想起了Yang，又有点泄气。  
……不对，现在不是想这件事的时候，她不需要这个啊？她只要长高就行了。而且这一切也跟那个Torchwick根本没有一点关系。她又磨了磨牙，然后在屋子里转悠着开始想着一个不用那么尴尬地面对他的方法。  
而从柜子里找到备用的被单后，Ruby突然有了一个好想法。

Roman出门，除了给那个脸皮薄的姑娘一点时间，也是为了买些食物，他一边挑选着一边还忍不住在心里有种想要发笑的感觉。其实他也不太明白自己的这种心情是怎么回事，刚才那番争吵中Red说的很明显不是什么好听的话，但他就是忍不住想笑。  
这并不是嘲笑，完全不是。只是在这之前，他并没有真正意识到这个有趣的事实，是的，她说的没错，这次纠缠的人确实是他，事实也确实差不多是他“有求于她”。但是这个事实几乎完全被掩埋在他们奇特的相处中，在这几日的相处中，他们的立场表现出来的样子，几乎和事实是相反的。毕竟她还几乎是个孩子，而他这样精于一切坏事的罪犯却有求于她，这件事终归显得有些滑稽和奇特，他也从来没把自己放在一个低下的位置，他的一切表现都把自己更多的归为了一个教导者的角色。  
好吧，这一点就已经颇为可笑了，如果让他真正的前同僚们知道了这一点，恐怕都会认为这是他们有生以来听过的最好笑的笑话。Roman自己都无法否认这一点。  
其实他一直到现在，也都还不能真正地从理智上完全明白自己的这个选择。到底是什么让他选择了一个孩子，这仍然是一个每天都隐隐困扰着他的问题，她很有潜力，但终归是一枚太过青涩的果实，很容易就会在未长成之前就被更有力量的一方践踏。  
然而刚才他突然意识到，一直自诩是更成熟、懂得更多、能教给她更多的自己，似乎才是一直被那个小姑娘纵容的一方。  
Roman Torchwick不应该喜欢这个，被人纵容？那太可笑了，换是另一个对象，另一个情况，他一定会对此嗤笑出来。  
他不需要他人的纵容。  
弱小的人屈从于他，而他屈从于更强大的力量，这就足够了。  
然而来自于Little Red的纵容？他奇迹般地没有感到一点不舒服。他只是在意识到这件事的瞬间几乎笑了出来。是了，这很符合她，就像他前日从她身上感到的那个气质一样：就像护着小鸡的母鸡一样。这点纵容大概也不是她有意去做的，事实是，这就是她。  
也许她确实是特殊的一个人。对一个人另眼相待是一件危险的事情，但拜托，作为一个赌徒他还是需要一些刺激的，尤其是这么有趣的刺激。即使形势变化了很多，这个容易炸毛的小姑娘仍然是那个给他带来过无数乐趣的同一个人，在不用烦恼她带来的破坏计划的麻烦后，这份乐趣就让人真的能够去享受了。Roman真的还挺喜欢这种感觉的。他是说，不作为敌人跟她相处。虽然有很多争吵，而她的很多想法在他看来仍然是无比愚蠢的，但即使这一点在现在看来都显得有趣了起来。他想起了她刚才的表情，那个恼怒的眼神，那双发亮的眼睛。他曾经几乎痛恨那双眼睛，而现在他不得不承认这也成为了有趣的一部分。  
他顾自想着，嘴角微微扬了起来，在愉悦的心情中忽略了一件小事情。在她说要换房间的时候，他心里突兀地出现过一丝不太爽快的情绪，也正是这突如其来的情绪让他抓住了她的手腕，说出了那句惹来争吵的话。这丝烦躁闪现得过快，并没有被他真正注意到，毕竟他也习惯于了对一些不好的情绪视而不见。他要的是结果，不管在过程中他付出了什么，能达到目的时，谁还想费神在意手段呢？  
对这个天真却与众不同的小姑娘，他也一样只需要那个结果。但Roman Torchwick还没有真正清醒地意识到，他已经开始学会享受这个过程了。

Roman回到房间后，看到的是横在两张床间被挂起来当隔断的床单。他失笑，看着那个姑娘一脸得意地从后面探出头来，似乎这个“成就”已经让她完全忘记了之前的尴尬。为了防止她再次试图把自己憋死，Roman当然不会去再提醒她。  
“嘿，看这个，是不是很完美？虽然有点歪。”就像她们宿舍的床一样。  
“‘有点歪’就已经不能叫做完美了。”他毫不留情地给她泼着冷水。  
Ruby对他撇了撇嘴，随即看到了他手上的东西。  
“哦我正好饿了！你买了什么？”她一溜烟地冲到他身边，然后失望地发现，他买的食物并不那么合她的心意。  
“我好久没吃过曲奇了……”她嘀咕着准备接过他递过来的三明治，Roman一挑眉收回手，“那你可以自己去买。”  
Ruby挠了挠脸，表情稍微有些尴尬，“呃……如果你，不介意借我钱？还有房钱，我会还给你的。”  
“谢谢你的周到，但我还负担得起多出一个小女孩的花费。”  
Ruby愣了一下，稍稍皱起了眉头，“我不想白用你的钱，”她坚持地说，“我会想办法还给你的。”  
“如果你坚持，”Roman挑挑眉毛，“我们可以来谈谈利息的事情。”  
“嘿！你刚刚还说不用我还呢？”Ruby不可思议地说，在看到他脸上的笑意后才明白自己又被他耍了。她翻了个白眼抢过他手中的三明治，气冲冲地对他做了个鬼脸然后躲回了帘子后面自己的床上。  
Roman笑出了声，这真的太有趣了。他拿出自己的那份，坐到了床上。“祝你好胃口，Red。”  
Ruby觉得她大概会胃疼。

 

Chap.14 FIN.

 

[1] 第一卷，第一集。Ruby追上爬上屋顶的Roman时，他说过的“Persistent”。


	15. 证明

第二天早上，Ruby迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，打着哈欠慢慢坐起身。  
她揉了揉眼睛，愣了两秒，发现了一个奇怪的事情，终于清醒了一些。她直直地盯着眼前自己的胳膊，长长的黑色袖子比她的胳膊长出了一大截，软软地垂在那里，明显不是她的睡衣，那件她很喜欢的背心。  
然后她想起了这是哪儿来的。好吧，既然这个房间里没有别人，这也只可能是除了她以外的那个人的。Torchwick。

昨天晚上，经过几天的野外生活，Ruby迫不及待地想要洗个热水澡，然而她没有带着睡衣，也没有其它换洗衣服。时间已然晚到来不及现买，所以她只能洗完后继续穿着脏的衣服睡觉，但是她真的不太想这么做。然而她其实还有一个选择……Ruby纠结了一会儿，从帘子后探了个头出去，“Torchwick？”  
Roman正躺在床上不知道在看什么，听到她的声音后疑问地看向她。  
“呃……”Ruby有点尴尬，但是对于热水澡和干净衣服的渴望打败了这点尴尬，“你有干净的衣服可以借我吗？”她展示了一下自己衣服上的灰尘和污迹，“我不想洗过澡还得穿上脏衣服。”  
说实话Roman倒被她吓了一跳。他盯着这个姑娘看了半天，而对方用一种理所当然的眼神看着他，见他没有反应还又添上了一句：“嘿，你知道这很难受的，你不是洁……也很在意这个吗？”Ruby好心地咽回了“洁癖”这个词，而Roman被她的理直气壮噎住了。他甚至不由自主地往她的胸上瞥了一眼，以确认他面对的确实是个姑娘。当然了，就算只根据他们之前的对话，她也确实是个“还会长大的”姑娘。  
“哦……如果你很在意这个的话，我可以之后还你一件的。”Ruby见他不说话，又想起被自己咽回去的“洁癖”一词，灵光一闪以为自己发现了事情的关键，而这份贴心只让Roman的眼角跳了一下。  
外套是一回事，一个房间是一回事，而借贴身的衣物明显就是另一回事了。Roman不是没有遇到过跟他“借衣服”的人，而在那些情况下，很明显双方都心知肚明借衣服背后的含义。但这一次，他看着对方明亮的眼睛，给自己的经验中添加上了这一种新的情况：她真的只是在借衣服罢了。  
“如果你不介意的话。”他的声音仍然显得有点古怪，但Ruby并没有注意到这点，她兴奋地瞪大眼睛，“你真的有啊，太好了！”然后她注意到了他的话，对他咧开嘴，“嘿，放心，我不会嫌弃你的！”  
不，我并没有担心这个。Roman再一次被她噎得说不出话，想了想她一直以来的作风，想了想她的武器，再想了想她对于自己的调戏的反应，倒是突然开始觉得好接受了起来。大概有一方面才能的人总会在另一些地方迟钝一些吧……大概。  
有一个瞬间，Roman的心里甚至浮起了一种奇怪的、严肃的“责任感”——这种感觉对他来说实在有些陌生了——感觉需要教导一下这个在某些方面跟白纸差不多的姑娘。下一秒他就在心里对自己这个荒唐的念头翻了个白眼，老天，这跟他有什么关系？他又不是她爹。  
他翻出自己备用的衬衫扔给Ruby，看着她比划了下长度后就满意地抱着衣服穿过自己床前走向浴室，眼角又是一跳。等到Ruby洗完澡出来，发现那条用床单改造的帘子已经被拉得严实，而原本躺在离浴室更近的这张床上的人显然现在躺到了她的那边。  
Ruby倒是很快反应过来这大概是为了她方便，冲着帘子那边喊了一声“谢谢”，得到一声模模糊糊的答应。床单上还留着被人躺过的印子，她对着那个印子趴到床上，扯过被子，很快涌上了一阵睡意。  
“晚安……”她嘀咕了一句，甚至不知道自己是不是有听到对方的回应，意识便沉入了黑暗中。

Ruby坐在床上玩了玩垂下的袖子，他的衣服还挺舒服的。这件衬衫上有种让她觉得熟悉的味道，可能是因为她盖了好几天他的外套睡觉，而少了落叶和灰尘的部分后，属于柔顺剂的花果味就明显了起来，Ruby发誓她一定在商店闻到过这种味道。但是他衣服上的味道好像和那又不太一样，她感觉到一种形容不出来的微妙味道，她分辨不出来那是什么，不过闻起来挺舒服的。  
“Red？”她听到帘子那边传来了声音，显然是听到了她这边的动静。“醒了就换衣服，我快饿死了。”  
Ruby皱着眉头拎起自己的脏衣服，发出嫌弃的声音穿上了它，这个触感一点都不舒服。  
她掀开帘子，随即被窗户透出的光亮闪了眼睛。她眯缝着眼睛看到Torchwick站在窗户前面的背影，然后他转过身，走向她，身体逐渐挡住了刺眼的光线。Ruby才终于看清了他的脸，而Roman挑挑眉毛，露出一个疑问的表情。  
Ruby摇摇头，“没什么，”她呼出一口气，让自己放松一点。他——他还真的是，挺好看的。她是说，Torchwick。  
“我们要去哪儿？”  
Roman耸耸肩，“先去给你搞点曲奇。”他看着Ruby瞬间明亮起来的脸忍不住笑了出来，“我猜我可以在这部分多收你一些利息？”  
“嘿！”Ruby抗议，她在心里收回了先前的话，他只有在说出的话不欠揍的时候才显得比较好看。

他们吃了饭，买了一些必需品，然后找到一家开了门的裁缝铺。Ruby订做了新的斗篷和套装，但是却似乎忘记了什么，以至于Roman最后不得不提醒她，“Red，你的睡衣？”  
Ruby一拍手，一脸恍然大悟，却没有其他的表示。Roman突然有种不好的预感，然后他听到这个姑娘说，“衬衫的钱我会一起还你的。”  
他瞪着她，“我喜欢那件衬衫。”  
“哦，我也喜欢！”Ruby完全没有注意他的表情，愉快地作出了回答。  
Roman最后无奈地接受了这个事实，他的衣服已经彻底被她征用为自己的睡衣了。然而Ruby并不理解这种无奈，因为在她心里，“洁癖”的某个人大概并不乐意把这件衣服再要回去，而显然他们接下来也不适合携带过多的行李，说不定需要用到睡衣的场合也并不多——那么继续拿这件衣服当作她的睡衣，简直是一个几全其美的选择。

一切都办妥后，他们找了张长椅休息。  
Ruby看着街头的情景。零星几个开了门的店铺，差不多能勉强满足日常的生活。行人稀稀疏疏，少有交头接耳的，多是行色匆匆。一阵风刮过，几片叶子飘过她的脚边，不管怎么看都还是一副萧索的模样。她本来还有几分轻松的心情渐渐沉重了起来，手上的曲奇都有点噎嗓子。  
“Torchwick？”她犹豫了一下，对他开口，“接下来你打算做什么？”  
Ruby看到他愣了一下，然后对自己露出了一个看起来有些奇怪的笑容。  
“反了，Red。”  
她眨了眨眼，没有反应过来。  
“嘿，你昨天还说是我有求于你的？现在你才是老板。”  
Ruby的眼睛微微睁大，脸庞带上了一点红晕。她抿抿嘴，抬头看了看Torchwick。他微微低头，嘴角弯起了一点弧度，对她挑挑眉毛。  
Ruby转头再次看了看清冷的街道，闭上了眼睛，然后下定决心一般地睁开，盯着面前的地面，“你知道那些人的下一步行动吗？”  
Roman仰过头，揉了揉额头。“事实上，我不知道他们的计划。”他撇了撇嘴，露出不那么痛快的表情，手下意识地揉了揉胸口，“我做的只是我的前老板需要我做的事情。”  
“你明明有那么多手下？”  
他不屑地哼了一声，“那种没用的家伙，有多少都没用。即使只是一个棋子，你也会希望有个不会办砸的家伙。”他的脸色黑了几分，把剩下的一半话吞了回去。但即使是他，也只不过是一个可以被随时抛弃的棋子。  
Ruby对他的态度感到有些别扭，但他话里的其它内容又让她感到另一种不舒服。这两种感觉同时出现的复杂让她一时不知道该对他用什么样的态度，让两人的对话出现了一段沉默。  
“总之——”Roman自己再次挑起了话头，把话题拉了回去，“我知道的信息只有他们下一步的动作会在Haven那边。”  
“那我们就去Haven。”这回Ruby毫不犹豫地做出了回答。  
“有什么计划？”  
“呃……”Ruby语塞了一下，然后小声却坚决地说，“我不知道。但是我一定要去。”  
“听你的，老板。”Roman用轻佻的语调回答了她，但是表情却不知为何跟语调并不相符。他眯着眼盯着面前的地面，脸部的线条有些硬。  
突然提到他的前雇主让他回忆起了一些不太好的经历，他不自觉地又摸了摸胸口。即将前往他们所在的地方也并不会给他带来什么好心情，即使他一早就知道她一定会去。  
事实上这也又一次让他思考起了一个问题，他现在到底在做什么。如果说他一开始的行动，虽然有冲动的成分，但也还多少有他的道理，那么现在就根本找不到什么道理可言了。  
Ruby并没有注意到他的奇怪，她有些别扭地挪了挪身体，对Roman不加嘲讽的回答和那个称呼感到有点别扭，脸上也泛起一丝红晕，“呃，Torchwick……”  
“嗯？”  
“你不是……我和你……呃，我是说……你能不能不那么叫我？”  
Roman愣了一下。在他反应过来她指的是什么后，嘴角忍不住浮起一丝笑意，把刚才的心思冲淡了不少。“嗯？不喜欢这个称呼吗，小老板？”  
Ruby的脸更红了一些，“你就不能用平常的方式叫我吗？！”  
Roman这才耸耸肩，“听你的，Red。”  
不知道为什么，虽然这确实是“平常的方式”，但Ruby却突然对这个听惯的称呼也窘迫起来。她支吾了几句，把话题转了开来，“我以为你会说我没有计划就做决定太愚蠢。”  
Roman眨眨眼，“我以为这已经是我们的共识了？”  
Ruby气结，后悔自己为什么要说这么一句多余的话来转移话题。  
“不过——”他补充，“现在没什么别的信息，也没有做计划的余地。”  
Ruby瞪了他一眼，瘪瘪嘴狠狠咬了一口手里的曲奇。  
“那就，”她含着一嘴东西含混地说，“我们往Haven的方向出发，在路上试试能不能打听到更多东西。”  
她又想了想，皱了皱眉头，“不过订做的衣服需要几天来着？三天？这几天就只能停留在这里……”她突然想到了什么的样子，眼睛睁大了不少，看向Torchwick，“嘿，我突然想到了，这几天你可以教教我空手战斗的技巧？”  
Roman没想到她会提到这个，诧异地挑了挑眉头，“你确定？”  
“当然，为什么不？”Ruby不明所以地看着他。  
“哦……”他露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“那你可得做好准备。”  
Ruby仰头挺胸地看向他，“这你不用担心，以前Qrow叔叔教我用镰刀的时候就很严，我不会怕这个。”  
Roman看着她骄傲的样子，随口多问了一句，“为了成为一个优秀的猎人？”  
Ruby看着眼前寂寥的街道。一阵风吹过，一片枯黄的树叶飘落在她腿上，她拿起这边叶子在手中无意识地摆弄着，然后低声开口，“为了能帮助别人。”  
他们之间又沉默了几秒。Roman在想着这个回答真是不出意料，或者说他应该知道她会是这个答案的。而Ruby随即有一点担心，她现在不是很想再听到Torchwick对这一点的评价，便快速地开口问出了另一个问题，“说起来，我以前没有想到你打架也不差。我以为你就是那根手杖用的不错。”她抬头看了看他，“你知道，你看起来不像是……呃，不像是……”她费力地思考了一会儿该怎么形容，然后决定换一种说法，“我是说，你挺……”她在话说出口前微微脸红了起来，这个评价让她有一点不好意思，“挺绅士的？”她微微侧过头遮掩脸上的热度，“就是，你不像是会……想把自己弄得灰头土脸的人？”她又一次想了想他掸灰的样子，觉得这回解释得足够了。  
“有些事，不是你想不做就可以不做的。”Roman靠在椅背上看着远处的天空，低声说。然后，不等她回应，他已经转过头微笑着开始跟她介绍更多，“格雷西柔术，听说过吗？”  
Ruby迷茫地摇头。  
Roman审视地端详着她，“凑巧，这个应该也很适合你。这种格斗体系的精华就是以柔克刚，以小胜大，用技术弥补力量。不过这是一种将打斗拖向地面缠斗，然后控制对手的技术，所以你得做好灰头土脸的准备。”  
Ruby不在意地挥挥手，“你都可以，我没问题。”她看了看他，有点疑惑地问，“不过你也会需要学这样的东西吗？我觉得你好像没有多少需要这样弄脏自己的必要，你有手下替你做事。”  
“嘿，我不是生下来就有手下的，Red。”他伸手拿过她手里那片枯叶把玩了两下，然后状似无意地在手指间碾碎了它。“人要把自己弄脏的话，肯定是有他的理由的，不是吗？”  
然而他只说到这里就停了下来，Ruby感到谈话的气氛变得沉了，让她有些微的窒息感。她抿了抿嘴，戳了戳他的胳膊，试图让气氛不再继续下沉，“我现在就有理由，来教我吧。”

他们走到了这个城镇的边缘，找到了一片没有人迹的空地。  
Roman突然一言不发地偷袭了Ruby，而她在仓促迎击下很快被他摔在地上控制住。他松开她，眨了眨眼，“这感觉是不是很熟悉？”Ruby不服气地站起身嘟哝着他是偷袭之类的话，而Roman扬了扬头，“行了，你也不说第一次输给我了，难道我每次都是偷袭才赢的？”  
他捡起自己掉在地上的帽子挂在了旁边的树枝上，嫌弃地拍了拍外套上的灰，然后脱下它一起挂了上去。  
“标准的招式不是重点，重点是在实战中用你的方法有效地运用技巧。所以Red，做好准备吧。”  
这个准备指无数次被摔在地上的准备。在这一天他们最后结束教学的时候，她长吁了一口气往地上一躺——反正她的衣服已经够脏了。天空已经从湛蓝转为温暖的橙黄色，然后她的视野里出现了一颗同样颜色的脑袋。Roman对她笑了笑，然后坐到了她的身旁。“感觉怎么样？”  
她对他露出一个不服输的笑容，“棒极了。”  
Roman笑出了声，然后在她旁边躺了下去。  
两人安静地并排躺在地上，看着天空的橙色越发浓郁，再慢慢转暗。  
“Torchwick？”Ruby突然出声喊了他。  
Roman转头看向她，示意她继续说。  
“你……”她顿了一下，“如果被那些人知道了你，呃……跟我在一起，会不会……？”  
“哦，我好心的Red，你是想在我还能打得过你的时候，建议我把你抓去带给他们领功吗？”  
Ruby白了他一眼，Roman笑着把头转回去望着天空。“会怎么样呢？和他们比起来你看起来真的是弱得可怜——不想冒犯。也许我确实应该采取你的建议，这样听上去活下来的可能性比较——”他充满了不正经的调笑色彩的这一句话突兀地断在了这里，因为一个温暖的触感毫无预兆地出现在了他的手腕上。  
Ruby不知道自己为什么会这么做，但她紧紧地抓住了Torchwick的手腕。  
“其实我还是不明白你为什么要这么做，这很奇怪。但是我——我现在可能没有他们厉害。”她的声音在安静中显得异常清晰，“但你刚才也说过，技术是可以弥补力量的。”她的声音中突然带上了一点奇怪的笑意，“你自己——你自己也学了这样的东西不是吗？”然后笑意又消失了，她的声音开始显得有些紧绷，Roman猜想他从她声音中听到的情绪是紧张。“我不太明白你为什么选……选了我，”这话由她自己说出来仍然让她有些窘迫，“但我很高兴你这么做了，我觉得这是对的。如果我可以……我想要，我希望……我能向你证明，你选的真的是对的。”  
她攥着他手腕的手又攥得更紧了一点。  
“我会让你活下来。我会打败他们。我会救下更多更多的人。我会做到。”  
她的声音带了一点颤音，但是坚定之意已不容小觑。  
多么狂妄，多么自大。Roman没有回答也没有动。他看着逐渐暗沉的天色，觉得自己也许真的快要疯了。  
他竟然有一点相信了。

Chap.15 FIN.


End file.
